A Case Of You
by Snd
Summary: Hello Houston, I'm about to solve the problem... You'll have news from me soon. CHAPTER 14 PREMIERE!
1. PROLOGUE PART 1

Title : A Case Of You 

**Author** : S@nd

**Disclaimer** : Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**AN **: Hi this is my first fiction. I started writing it a year ago, as I was watching Season 1. Here in France (because I'm French) we're just watching Season 2 (Episode 17-18 this week), and I've decided to post my fiction (at last !) because I think things could have turned differently, and I wanted to share my POV with you. So here it is. Just read and tell me what you think. Thanx. Sandra

**AN 2** : Imagine this story begins at the end of Saison 1, when SD-6 is still up, Will and Fran have suspicion regarding Sydney's mysterious business trips.

PROLOGUE - PART 1 

*****

  
Sydney hurried into the house and slammed the door. She was exhausted. She had run as if someone had been running after her. But nobody had. She put her bag down and took a deep breath.

  
It had been a long day and she was fed up. Fed up with everything.

Sometimes she happened to wish she were an ice cube stored in a warm place so she could melt and disappear.

  
She wished she had never heard about SD-6, she wished she were not working for the CIA, she wished her father never had met her mother, she wished she were... normal, just normal. A normal student with friends she could have real conversations with.

She would trade anything for a few moments of being truthful. She just imagined how her life could be if she had no secrets from her friends, if they could simply cheer her up when she got down and ask no questions, especially when she had to do a crazy thing like going out just as someone called and wanted to order a pizza.

  
"If only I had a real job which wouldn't endanger my life, or my friends' lives, if I had trustworthy parents, a real family indeed...", she bemoaned.

  
But she knew she would never have this. She knew it just wasn't worth thinking of. But she couldn't help. She couldn't even be honest with her boyfriend without having him killed... They had deprived her of that right. Of almost everything indeed. She felt lost. More than she could ever be. She had no one to talk to, about what just happened the day before, or about anything regarding her life as a double agent. No one.

  
Except...  
  
She sighed, deeply. She had a heavy heart and she was on the verge of tears. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. She just wanted to forget, for a few minutes, what her life looked like and that there were days like that, when you wish you had stayed in bed...

  
*****  
  
**FlasHbAcK – A feW dAyS bEfOrE - CrEdIt DaUpHiNe - CoNfErEnCe RoOm**

  
Sydney was sitting next to Dixon. Marshall was standing next to the door. Sloane was pacing and talking.

"Last week, we picked up conversations between Muhammad Bin Larbi and potential buyers. Bin Larbi is an Afghan militant who backs up many terrorist groups. Yesterday we heard from a reliable informant that he is in possession of technologically advanced weapons. And most important that he is about to sell them to the highest bidder.", Sloane narrated.

"What will the mission consist of?" Sydney asked.

"Learn about those weapons, monitoring the meeting, and I.D. the clients. We want to know who they are, in order to know what they want to do next. Dixon, you are Augusto Mendes, Afro-Cuban, and you will help him, Sydney", he explained.

  
Sydney was a bit surprised and objected "Wait a minute, what am I supposed to do there ? I mean, you know how Afghans consider women..."

"Point taken !", he said, "That's just why we're sending you there with Dixon. Nobody will pay attention to a servant wearing a burnous and a veil, so you will be able to collect information regarding those weapons easily. Jack will hand you a plan of Bin Larbi's hideout. It is located in the desert, near a mountain. We are quite sure the meeting will take place there, the day after tomorrow. So you will leave for Kabul tomorrow at 9 a.m. Is that understood ?"

"OK for me", Sydney replied.

"For me as well", Dixon added.

"Marshall ?", Sloane looked at him questioningly.

"Well, um, er....Did you watch that movie last night..."

"Please, Marshall !" Sloane yelled, cutting him off.

"Well, um, so. You will be given the usual tech, sat relay, comm gear, … but do you remember the camera I gave you for the last mission. This one is new. Look, Sydney, this one looks like a brooch. You can put it on your fez for example. Nobody would notice. Then, when you find out information, just press this button and take photos. And oh, you have to be really careful because there is also a microphone inside and it would be a great pity that you break it down."

Sydney smiled, amused. "Thank you, Marshall"

"My pleasure, Sydney." He paused for a few seconds and finally asked her as he noticed Sloane and Dixon had left the room. "Well, so, now you can tell me, did you see that movie last night, about..." he insisted.

"Thank you, Marshall", she dodged. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now", she said softly.

  
Then she headed to the door and crossed the hallway, quickening her pace. She didn't even pay attention to Sloane who was scrutinizing her through the window of his office.

  
*****  
  
**LaTeR – SyDnEy'S hOuSe**

  
"Syd, have you seen my sweater, the red one ? I can't put my hands on it. It gets on my nerves !", Francie shouted from her room. She seemed to be really angry.

Sydney grinned. Fran was often looking for something she couldn't find. Too often. And she always asked Sydney to help her. Not that she was disorganized but she unconsciously wanted Sydney to come and help her tidy her room, so they could chat together. Of course they were flatmates and they got on well. But they were less and less having a natter together.

  
For a simple reason.

  
Sydney was travelling. More and more. And she was tired when she came home. And above all she was feeling guilty as she constantly had to lie to her best friend. She hated that. It was more and more painful. She didn't know what to say, as she had to chat her up. So she seemed to avoid talking to Francie. The less she said, the less she had to lie. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies", Sydney wanted to tell Fran every time she was wondering how her trip or her day was. But she liked her so much she didn't mean to hurt her. She was now so skilled in telling stories she could apply for a job as a scriptwriter. She could hardly understand how miraculous it was that Fran had not found out yet.

"Well, I don't know, Fran, did you simply search for it in your closet ?", she finally answered.

"Who do you think I am, Sydney Bristow ? Do you really think I'm stupid ? Of course I searched in my closet, but are you sure it is not..."

  
She broke in on the conversation. The phone was ringing. Francie went out of her room and picked up the receiver.

"Hello", she said.

"Joey's Pizza", the voice said.

"Stop ! There IS NO pizza place in here, and there never will. DO STOP CALLING", she yelled.

  
She hung up on the man who was on the line and kept on shouting.

"I can't simply believe it ! Syd, I can't stand it anymore. We should do something ! And above all, tell me, who on hell can order pizzas in the middle of the afternoon or even early in the morning on Sundays, I want to know ?"

  
Sydney smiled and chuckled. It was the first time she had seen Francie so angry about such a detail. Of course she wasn't glad to see Francie vexed but she was just trying to imagine how Vaughn could look at the moment after Fran crying out against him. Of course he knew right from the start that he could happen to talk to Francie or even Will when he tried to get in touch with her. But he certainly never would have expected Fran to react the way she had.

  
She closed her eyes for a few seconds to imagine Vaughn's astonishment. For sure he must have been rooted to the spot and she was sure he had been wrinkling his forehead the way he used to do when he was annoyed. And he looked so sexy like that she couldn't do anything but succumb. How could such a handsome man be alone ? She still couldn't understand. He was so sweet, handsome, sympathetic, clever, attentive, kind… that every woman should have a crush on him and fall in love at first sight.

"Syd ?", Fran said, breaking her train of thoughts. She was standing at the half-open door, and was staring at her, a bit puzzled.

Sydney came down to earth. She had been daydreaming for a few minutes and now she realized she had to go to meet Vaughn in person.

"Oh, Fran, I was just thinking,… I forgot something. Sorry, I have to go now". She spluttered.

"How absentminded you are, Sydney Bristow !" she mocked. "I couldn't say how many times you left me stranded giving the stupid excuse that you forgot something." She sighed. "Well, never mind. I was about to order something for dinner, but if you go out, you could bring it then ?

"All right, what do you want ? Chinese, Greek, Italian ?"she asked with a smile.

"Anything you want, except PIZZAS !", she replied exasperated.

Sydney smiled. "Ok then, Chinese food it is, right ?

Fran just growled, took on her heels and headed for her room to look for her sweater.

  
*****  
  
**ThE wArEhOuSe**

  
Vaughn had been pacing for at least thirteen minutes in the warehouse when he heard Sydney's footsteps. He sighed with relief. She was safe. For a few minutes he had been panic-stricken as he just thought she could have been caught. Of course he knew she was very cautious, especially when she had a meeting with him, but he couldn't help being afraid for her when something didn't go according to plan.

  
The door slid and Sydney's face appeared. She was a bit out of breath. She stepped in and apologized.

  
"Hi ! Sorry I'm late. Fran asked me to bring something for dinner, and the shop was about to close so I went there first. You OK ?"

He nodded.

"I'm OK.", he replied a bit evasive. 

"So, here's the plan. Stick to the SD-6 plan. Follow through on Sloane's orders. Record the conversation. Find as much information as you can. Take some photos with Marshall's device. But most important, we want it too, so take as many photos as possible and give them to us. Here's our tech guys new camera, and a parabolic mic. I don't like to say that, but Sloane is right, we must take advantage of the fact that you can hide anything underneath your clothes for this mission. You could strap it to your chest and, well, I know it's risky, but you could try to pick up one of those weapon and hand it us to study.

"I'll do my best", she promised. "As always."

"No doubt you will, Sydney". He answered shyly.

The atmosphere was tense. Both of them kept silentfor a few minutes. Then Sydney broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Vaughn"

"About what ?", he said questioningly.

"About our 'problem' "

"Which problem ? What do you mean ?"

"I'm talking about Fran, her reaction was …"

""Hum, well, I think we should have known in advance that it would one day happen." He sighed. 

"But I think we shouldn't change anything. I know it's a bit difficult for you and for Francie to stand it, but it's more safe. That's the best solution." He paused.  "I'm sorry, Syd."

"Don't be. That's not your fault, that's mine. Only mine. I know I can't bring her into this, but I can't stand lying to her any longer. I…. "

"Sydney !", he cut her off.

"Vaughn, please, I need a help, what can I do ? On one hand I can't tell my best friend the truth otherwise they would kill her, but on the other hand I'm making her life miserable. What's the worst of the two, tell me ?" she gasped.

  
Vaughn looked at her right in the eyes. It was needless to say that he understood how painful it was for her to live a lie. To be compelled to live from day to day, to play a role and never be herself. What a pity ! Yes, Sydney Bristow was such an amazing double agent, but she was so wonderful was she was simply Sydney, with a huge smile on her face. In fact she was two-sided, but most people hardly could see the best of the two. In a way, he probably was the only one to see her this way, the only one to know the real Sydney Bristow. And he was quite proud of it. He wouldn't share this, with anyone.

  
Sydney was still looking at him, expecting him to answer her question. A tear ran down her cheek. She looked at him imploringly. He thought that as an agent he had trained to fight, he knew what to answer if he was questioned. But everything changed when he was with her. It was impossible to refuse her. He couldn't lie or say no to that woman. So he remained silent. He hugged her slowly and cradled her head against his shoulder. Sydney gave in and started crying.

  
They stood like that for a few minutes. Suddenly Sydney broke the silence. She looked at him shyly and tried to smile.

"I have to go now. Fran must be starving, I'd better bring her something to eat before she gets completely crazy." She said ironically.

"Yeah, I still can't believe how mad she was at me today. And she doesn't even know who I am ! You probably better go now, if you want to stay alive." He tried to joke.

Sydney nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"Be careful out there." He added, to say goodbye.

"See you when I get back."

"Good luck, Sydney".

  
She turned on her heels and went to the door. Vaughn watched her leave, a bit disappointed, with a slight smile on his face.

AN : So this was the first part of the prologue. Part 2 will be posted soon (I hope so). Thank you so much Carrie for beta-ing my fiction. If you want to read next chapter and correct my mistakes, just e-mail me, anytime. Thank you to everyone who read this till the end. Now you know what to do, please R/R. Thank you.

S@ndra


	2. PROLOGUE PART 2

**Title : A Case Of You**

**Author** : S@nd

**Feedback : **sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer** : Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary** : Forget Season 2, and try to imagine what might have happened if the scriptwriters had followed different tracks. In the first part of the prologue, a worn out Sydney comes back home after a mission, but it seems to have gone wrong. Will and Fran try to comfort her in vain. Sydney thinks about what happened before the mission…

**A/N **: Hi this is still my first fiction. I'm still French so please forgive me if there are mistakes. I'm doing my best. This is just the second part of the Prologue, so it still happens at the end of season 1. As always, let me know what you think. Thank you. 

Sandra

*****  


PROLOGUE – PART 2 KaBuL - At niGhT _Inside a van_

Sydney, a line of kohl on the edge of the eyelids, finished getting dressed and talked to Dixon.

He was wearing a camouflaged combat clothing and was about to light a cigar.

"Would you like a little help with your veil?" he asked as she was trying to wrap it up around her head. 

"No, thank you. That's very kind of you, Dixon. I'm ready. How do I look?", she asked, with a large smile on her face. 

"You're perfect. You're ALWAYS perfect, Syd. And, I think it's time to go…" he replied, puffing at the cigar. 

"Yes, you're right. Be careful. Let's meet here as soon as we get what we want." she said, as she climbed out. 

Dixon went out too, and headed to the house.

Sydney, in her disguise, arrived at the back of the house and started to speak before coming in. 

"Dixon, do you copy?"

"Yes, I'm in. Everything is all right for me. Stand by. The presentation is about to begin."

"Right, that's the plan. I'll go radio silent until the presentation is over. Just let me know ! I'm heading to the vault now. Good luck!" she whispered.

Sydney came in slowly and spotted a guard pacing up and down in the hallway. 

He walked away and she seized the opportunity to go.

After the briefing, Marshall had given her a plan of the house, so that she could find the room easily. 

She went down the stairs quickly, looking around.

No guard.

It was dark and she made her way to the vault.

She stopped at the corner, and waited for another guard to go.

Then she reached the door. She took a device Marshall had given her to open the door and tried to open it.

One, two, three, four, five seconds. 

The device beeped. 

Sydney looked around. 

Nobody. 

The door opened and she went in. She locked the door and started looking for a safe. 

One, two, three minutes. 

She finally found a panel and opened it. There was a keypad behind it. She took Marshall's device again and waited for it to find the code. 

*****

MeaNwHiLe - UpsTairs At thE meeTinG 

****

"So, we're proud to present you our new 547-HK7 prototype!"

Dixon was sitting in the middle of the group, and was looking at everyone cautiously, trying to identify as many potential buyers as possible.

The prototype was quite amazing and Dixon wondered how many years the op tech must have worked on it to create such a weapon.

He hoped Sydney was in the safe at the moment, to find as much as possible about this new technology.

It was revolutionary.

Suddenly, a commando entered the room, pointing their guns at the crowd.

"Good evening, gentlemen, Nice to see some of you again. I'm really sorry but we have to interrupt your 'meeting'. Would you put your hands up right now? Slowly please! Oh, I was about to forget! And please, don't try to be daredevils! I wouldn't like to have all of you killed. I must say I need you alive, OK?

*****

**BaCk In ThE VaulT**

Sydney had opened the safe and was looking around, taking some photos of the documents she just found, as soon as possible. And it was not that easy. Not only was she supposed to take photos for the CIA, as Vaughn asked her, but she had to follow Sloane's plan and do the same thing for him. 

And she had to do it quickly, because the guards may arrive at any moment. 

She thought she was in front of the most interesting document when she heard Dixon, speaking thickly.

"Sydney, I think it was a trap! Get out of there! Quick! ", he shouted. "Sydney, be careful. Sark is here…! Go! Go!"

His voice died. Sydney heard gunshots. She stood for a few seconds, unable to make a move, but soon gathered her wits.

"Dixon! Dixon! Can you hear me? Dixon!" she shouted. "Dixon, do you copy!"

No reply. 

She took the designs she had found in the safe, hid them underneath her burnous, closed the safe and started to run through the building. 

She heard a big noise, probably coming from the meeting room. 

She started to have a few qualms. 

What could happen upstairs? 

Why couldn't she hear Dixon? 

She didn't want to think about the most crucial question. 

Was Dixon dead? 

No, she didn't want to think about that. 

Not yet.

A guard from upstairs started to climb down the stairs. Sydney kept running, trying to leave. 

She hid behind the wall and punched him as he arrived near her. 

She pushed him up against the wall, and kicked him again and again. 

He finally fell.

She ran up the stairs, and rushed into the meeting room. 

Everything had been turned upside down, and everyone was gone now. 

No prototype left, no buyers, no Sark and… no Dixon.

She tried to get in touch with him again. "Dixon, do you copy? Dixon!"

The silence remained. She fell down on her knees, with tears in the eyes.

*****

Los AnGeles - CIA - WeiSs' OffiCe.  
Weiss was sitting behind his desk, calmly playing with his yo-yo while reading a file. Vaughn suddenly rushed into the room, yelling. 

"Weiss, in my office, now!" He took to his heels, ready to run to his office.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" he asked, noticing how upset Vaughn looked.

Vaughn retraced his steps, and kept shouting, showing signs of impatience. 

"I'll tell you as soon as you are in my office! Please, come on! Now!"

A stunned Weiss stood in his chair, playing with the yo-yo like a robot.

"And for the hundredth time, DO stop playing with this stupid yo-yo! Come on!" Vaughn added before leaving.

Weiss hurried reluctantly to Vaughn's office, and stood at the door.

Vaughn was pacing, looking distressed. "Shut the door, please", he asked. 

No sooner had Weiss shut the door than Vaughn started yelling again.

"They got him! They got him!" he continued.

Weiss looked at him, clueless. "Who got who? Who? Mike!"

"Dixon. The mission. It was a trap. Sark. That son of bitch. He was there. He took the prototype, and now he's got Dixon. Damn it!", he jabbered.

"What about Sydney? What the hell happened? Was she caught too? Tell me Mike! I can't make head nor tail of it", Weiss asked.

"She is OK. She's OK", he acknowledged with relief. "Well, physically, I think so", he rectified. "But she was deeply shocked."

"And so are you". 

Weiss couldn't help pointing out. "When did it happen? Where is she now?" he continued.

"It was just a few minutes ago. We heard everything with sat relay. I suppose she is on the way back now. But she might have contacted the SD-6, and I have no idea what they have told her to do. They had an extraction plan, and it was impossible for her to call me."

He paused. "It was terrible Weiss. I can't stand it. We were watching everything, and we couldn't do anything to help them. I'm sure Dixon and Sydney know it can happen whenever they go on a mission, but I doubt they expected that to happen, no, not this way!" He let himself fall into his chair. "That stupid Sark, I wish he was in front of me now!"

Weiss kept silent, sympathizing.

"Can I say something Mike?" Weiss ventured to ask.

Vaughn nodded.

"Mike, I'll be frank with you. Look! You're CIA for quite some time now. You know the risk, Dixon knows the risk, and Sydney knows it too. It's part of the job. We all know that. You can't change that, right?"

Vaughn just nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"And, let me tell you", Weiss added. "I know you won't like it, but…" He paused.

"Well, I have to say it. I think you're too emotional about this, you know that. But I must acknowledge that you too are doing a great job, you know. That's true. And whatever happens between you and Sydney, you are her handler and she needs your help, especially now. I don't know what will happen next, but Sark is dangerous, and you should expect the worst. If he kidnapped Dixon instead of killing him, he might want something, perhaps an exchange, and Sydney doesn't know yet what will be the price to pay to have him back and safe. So, now, let's think about a plan and wait for her to contact. We have plenty of work to do!"

Weiss was right, and Vaughn couldn't do anything else but acknowledge that, he was thinking the same thing.

"I can't help thinking about that, I've thrashed out the question", Vaughn finally replied. "Hurry up, she's probably due back in an couple of hours!"

He seemed to have overcome his feelings. 

Weiss smiled, as the real Mike, the Mike he knew so well seemed to be back, ready to move hearth and heaven, to attempt the impossible.

"Well! Look!" Vaughn continued a bit wild. "There are just a few solutions. Let's consider it. First, Dixon is killed. I don't want to think about it now."

Just imagining the idea sent cold shivers down his spine, as he didn't know how Sydney would react. 

No. 

In fact, he knew her too well and already could imagine the way she would take it, probably very badly. 

No, Dixon couldn't be dead. 

He couldn't be.

Vaughn took a deep breath and acknowledged: "It pains me to have to say this, but I think you're right, if they wanted him killed, they would have killed him in the house."

He paused. "So why wait?" he wondered.

That was a very interesting question, maybe the most interesting in the last few months. And he has no clue to answer it.

He kept wondering. "What do they want, an exchange? And what on earth do they want to exchange? What do they want from Sydney? Oh my god! Sydney!"

He suddenly ran out of his office, panic-stricken, without even telling Weiss what he had just understood.

****

****

**END FLASHBACK******

**END OF PROLOGUE**

To be continued… 

**A/N : **Hey the plot thickens. So now the real story is just about to begin… Stay tuned. And Please REVIEW. It's my first fiction, so I really want to know if you like it, or if you don't. Review. Thank you. Don't forget to review. (Those are subliminal messages)

Thank you so much, Egyptian Kat, for being my beta. 

S@ndra


	3. CHAP 1 Everybody Hurts

**Title:** A Case Of You

**Author**: S@nd 

**Feedback**: sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: Forget Season 2, and try to imagine what might have happened if the scriptwriters had followed different tracks. Dixon has been kidnapped by Sark. Sydney feels down, and Vaughn is worried…

**A/N**: Hi this is still my first fiction. I'm still French, so please forgive me if there are mistakes. I'm doing my best. This is the first chapter, so now the REAL story is about to begin. It still happens at the end of season 1. As always, let me know what you think. Please review. Thank you.

S@ndra

*****

CHAPTER 1 – EVERYBODY HURTS * - * LoS AnGeleS - SyDneY's HouSe again  *- * 

Sydney was still leaning against the door when Will and Francie came from Francie's room, joking.

"Hey, Sydney, you're back?!" she said, surprised to see her as she didn't know she was due back in LA. "We didn't even hear you coming in. How was your trip?", Fran asked.

Sydney opened her bathed in tears eyes and tried to smile.

She opened her mouth to say something, and felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wow, wow, wow, Syd, what's wrong?" Francie asked, worried.

"Bad day, Syd, wasn't it? You look exhausted", Will said, walking over to Sydney.

"Thanks. You just couldn't imagine", Sydney replied, being ironical.

"Well, why don't you come and watch a movie with us?"

"Thank you, Fran, but I just would like to have a bubble bath, and next, go to bed. I'm worn out."

"Ok, Syd. But if you change your mind...Well, you know." Francie said, hugging her.

It was obvious that Sydney was down and Fran didn't know what to do to ease her pain. She just felt powerless to help her.

"Let me get that for you." Will offered, taking Sydney's luggage to set it into her bedroom.

"Thank you Will, and you too", she replied, kissing Fran on her cheek.

Sydney felt a bit relieved to be back home, as she knew that Will and Fran did sympathize. Of course she couldn't tell them the truth, but she knew she was not alone in the house for the night. If she had been, she would have gone round in circles, and she knew oh-so-well that it wouldn't get her much further forward.

Without saying anything, Will left her alone in her room, but just glanced at her, to make sure she was OK. He knew she was too upset to talk, and he respected her will to be left alone.

Sydney took a deep breath and sat on her bed. She felt so tired and powerless that she didn't know what to do. She knew she needed a bath so she decided to head to the bathroom.

She went in, then looked at her face in the mirror and sighed.

She looked ill. 

But there was nothing she could do to change that, at least for the moment.

So she turned on the faucet to run her bath, and immersed again in thought.

Yes, Will was right, it was a bad day.

Maybe the worst she has had to endure so far.

But she couldn't change what happened.

Dixon was lost, maybe dead and she was unable to do something.

She immersed herself in the water, and tried to relax. 

But it was easier said than done. 

What she needed now was some support, a shoulder to rest her head on, an ear she could talk to, and wash away her problems.

In fact, all things considered, she had that support in her life, that shoulder, that chest to have her head cradled against and that someone to ease her mind.

But at the present time she was there, alone, with no one to confide in. 

And she realized once again that the only one she could trust was Vaughn.

Yes, Vaughn.

Her 'guardian angel', as she often nicknamed him, her oh-so-sexy guardian angel.

She found herself smiling and blushing just at that thought. Of course she couldn't do else but acknowledge that he was handsome, but there was something special with him, something else.

It was true that he had such a devastating smile, that he was damn sexy when he smiled with that dimpled chin, but when he looked at her, most of time shyly, with those green piercing eyes of his, she always felt as if she was about to melt.

She couldn't help it.

But he was her handler. 

Her handler. And they were not supposed to have anything else but just strictly professional relations.

She sighed again, and closed her eyes, as if she was trying to forget everything.

But she already knew it was all in vain.

She stopped racking her brains and let herself think about that song which was always running through her head when she was feeling that down. It was just a way to overcome her feelings. 

_When your day is long_

_And the night_

_The night is yours alone_

_When you're sure you've had enough of this life_

_Well hang on_

_Don't let yourself go_

_Cause everybody cries_

_And everybody hurts_

_Sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along_

_(When your day is night alone)_

_Hold on, hold on_

_(If you feel like letting go)_

_Hold on_

_If you think you've had too much of this life_

_Well hang on_

_Cause everybody hurts_

_Take comfort in your friends_

_Everybody hurts_

_Don't throw your hand_

_Oh, no_

_Don't throw your hand_

_When you feel like you're alone_

_No, no, no, you're not alone_

_If you're on your own_

_In this life_

_The days and nights are long_

_When you think you've had too much_

_Of this life_

_To hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts_

_Sometimes, everybody cries_

_And everybody hurts_

_Sometimes_

_And everybody hurts_

_Sometimes_

_So, hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on_

_(Everybody hurts_

_You are not alone)_

_* * R.E.M 'Everybody Hurts' (Written by Berry/Buck/Mills/Stipe)  *  *_

*****

Sydney came back to reality as she heard the phone ringing.

Then she heard Will's voice, but she couldn't understand who he was talking to as he hung up the phone almost immediately after.

Then she heard Francie shout "No, no, no, I can't stand it anymore!". She seemed to be beside herself.

Sydney started. It was probably Vaughn with the pizza code.

"Sincerely, you should consider opening a pizzeria, Fran, I'm sure you'd earn a lot, it would make out", Will said, wisecracking.

"Will, please", she replied, really serious, "I don't want any more wisecracks about pizzas, people called Joey, or else. I'm so nervous about it, I think I'm about to kill anyone who even suggest it!"

Sydney couldn't help but smile.

She had hit the bull's eye.

She was sure that it was Vaughn.

So that meant that she had to go, and tell tall stories to Will and Fran again. When would all this end?

She sighed again, feeling even guiltier.

But at the same time she felt happy deep inside because she would be able to talk to someone about what happened at last, and even if there was no solution yet, she might feel better after getting it off her chest. Yes, the sooner the better.

She went out the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel and entered her bedroom. She looked for a pair of long running pants, a tank top, and a sweater. 

After dressing, she then rummaged in her closet to find her running shoes. She put them on, grabbed her backpack and went out of the room.

Will and Francie were sitting on the sofa eating Chinese food and watching a movie. As Sydney was coming nearer, they both looked at each other, smiling, and turned round. For sure Sydney had changed her mind.

"Well, I was sure you'd change your mind, come here, Syd...", Fran told her. Her voice trailed off.

They stared at her, speechless, and looked at each other again, surprised to see her dressed like that and ready to go out so late, when she had just told them a moment before that she was tired.

"Syd, what's going on?", Will said, puzzled.

"Sorry Will...um, Fran… I think I better go out for some fresh air. I mean, I can't sleep, so I am going to go for a run so I can be tired and go to sleep when I get back. I'm sure it'll help me feel better. Don't wait for me. I'll see you tomorrow, Fran. Good night, Will"

Then she turned on her heels and headed to the door to leave the house.

A bit stunned, Francie and Will looked at each other for the third time, still speechless.

Fran seemed to be worried, and Will noticed pretty easily that she was chewing something over.

She kept silent for a few minutes, but unable to stand it longer, she finally let out: "Don't you think that's strange?"

She paused, a bit irritated. 

"I'm sure she's seeing a date secretly." She finally stated.

Will looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

He started laughing. "Oh, Fran, you must be kidding!"

Fran seemed to look serious. 

Will's smile vanished and he looked at Fran straight in the eye. 

"What kind of idea do you have at the back of your mind, Fran?" he asked. "I can't keep up with you, what do you mean?"

She waited a few minutes before answering Will's question.

"Well, I'm not sure, I mean, I'm just suspecting something…"

Suddenly she stood up from the couch, heading to the door. 

She turned again to look at Will. 

"But I think it will be easy to find out", she added. "Let's just follow her!" she suggested.

Will couldn't believe his ears, but he really wanted to know too. For a few seconds he felt jealous. Just the thought of Sydney meeting a guy secretly made him stand too. He wanted to know, to see him, whoever he might be.

Fran took her purse on the counter and opened the door. 

Will looked at her, nodding without saying anything and went out. 

Fran followed him, locked the door and they headed to Will's car.

END OF CHAPTER 1 

To be continued… 

**A/N:** Hey, I hope you like the cliffhanger. Stay tuned if you want to know what Will and Fran will discover. Please REVIEW. 

Thank you for those who reviewed, you made my day, and thank you, Egyptian Kat, for being my beta again and for your suggestions for improvement.

S@ndra


	4. CHAP 2 Heart & Shoulder

**Title:** A Case Of You

**Author:** S@nd

**Feedback:** sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Forget Season 2, and try to imagine what might have happened if the scriptwriters had followed different tracks. Fran & Will play detectives as Sydney makes one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. Do they discover Vaughn? And if they don't, what do they find out?

**A/N:** Hi this is still my first fiction. I'm still French so please forgive me if there are mistakes. I'm still doing my best, but you seem to like it. This is just the second chapter. Read and let me know what you think. Please Review. Thank you.

Sandra

CHAPTER 2 – HEART AND SHOULDER 

*** - * The WaReHouSe * - ***

Vaughn was pacing in the warehouse, looking worried and impatient.

He sighed.

She was late, and she wasn't used to. That wasn't like her.

_Wanna cry for you_

_Would it do any good?_

_If I rained for you_

_It would just be water_

For a few seconds he realized he didn't know if she was safe, if she was back, and even if she was at home when he had phoned.

All things considered he just supposed she was at home because it was probably Will who had picked up the receiver.

It was not Francie's voice and he knew Will was usually spending his evenings with the two roommates.

So he could guess pretty easily who it probably was as he started to get accustomed to hearing that male voice every time he was playing the pizza man on the phone.

_And the night's with you_

_And the storm's in your hand_

_And you're down, and you're down_

_And I can't lift you_

He kept wondering. Perhaps she didn't know he had phoned, and he was probably waiting in vain.

_I'm powerless to change your world_

_I'm powerless to stop the hurt_

He had no evidence she was back, as she had shown no sign of life. Perhaps she was still in Kabul…

He just had no clue.

And it caused him to worry even more.

And above all, he was pretty sure that Sark had an idea at the back of his mind.

And if Sydney was still alive, no doubt Sark would want her to do something for him, and force her to endanger her life once again.

He sighed again, she still wasn't there.

Suddenly he felt the urge to do something.

He could hardly stay there, waiting in vain for something that might not happen.

If she had been caught, he had to save her.

He needed to save her.

After the wonderful work she had done so far, he couldn't do else but help her again. Once more.

She deserved it.

_But I'll give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder_

_I give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder_

_Over and over_

He unlocked the chain-link fence, went along the hallway, and opened the door of the warehouse.

It was dark, and he glanced at the sky.

It was about to rain. Damned weather!

_Wanna run for you_

_Would it do any good?_

_If I flew for you_

_You would still be standing_

He stepped outside after checking nobody was there, watching him. Then he saw it.

_And it's hard watching'_

_Cause I'm part of you_

_And it's hard not to_

_Not to know what I can do_

A familiar car was parked a few steps away.

Sydney's.

For a few seconds, he found himself smiling.

If the car was there, that meant that SHE was there.

But where was she?

How came she didn't come in as she used to do? Something must have happened, there was no reason for her staying outside when she was supposed to meet him.

So what was wrong?

In fact WHAT ELSE was wrong, as the sun seemed to have gone down on her that day.

_I'm powerless to change your world_

_I'm powerless to stop the hurt_

_I'm trying hard to be your tower of strength_

_I'm trying hard to bring you back to joy_

He undid the buttons of his jacket, grabbed his gun, cocked it, and slowly approached the car.

_I'll give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder_

_I give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder_

***

"Stop, I think I just noticed her car, look, there, on the left. Follow her, Will !", Fran yelled, excited.

"Calm down, Fran, cool! I never suspected there was such a private detective in you", he joked, laughing at Fran's strange and unusual behavior.

"I don't think I'm a detective, I'm just a girl, and you know how nosy girls can be. She's my roommate, and she has secrets from me! Isn't she supposed to tell me everything, like she used to do before? I want to know why she doesn't want to introduce me to that oh-so perfect guy. I won't bite him, or charm him."

Will smiled.

Fran frowned. "What does that smile mean?" she asked a bit mad at him. "Do you mean I could do that to her?"

Will shook his head. Of course she wouldn't. She was too nice to do such a malicious thing.

He turned left, and looking for that damned car.

***

It was dark and he couldn't see through the windshield. He came nearer and opened the door slowly, pointing the gun at whoever was in the car.

Sydney was in, alone, her face buried in her hands.

_When the night just cuts you through_

_And the dream is lost to you_

_When you're worried and confused_

Vaughn sighed of relief, let the door open, and put his gun in his holster. She was alive! Safe!

He squatted down. "Hey", he whispered softly, caressing her shoulder.

On one hand, he hated seeing her like that, but on the other hand, it was the only moments he could touch her and be close to her.

_I will give you my heart give you my shoulder_

_I give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder_

_Over and over_

She started and turned to face him. She opened her mouth to speak but she only burst into tears again.

He hugged her, rocking her slowly.

_Time and again_

_Give you my shoulder_

_I will_

_I give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder_

_I will_

_Time and again_

_Over and over_

_I give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder…_

They stood like that for a few minutes when Vaughn eventually broke the silence.

"Sydney, I think we better go inside, out of sight. It's not safe here. Somebody could spy on us. And you know we shouldn't be seen together, come on", he whispered softly.

She looked at him straight in the eye, silently nodding.

He didn't have a clue.

During her ride to the warehouse, she couldn't think about something else but Dixon's kidnapping.

And harking back the same story again and again just made her feel even more down.

She was feeling so powerless she didn't even have the strength to get out of her car and meet Vaughn.

Her sympathizing handler, whatever happened though.

Vaughn wrapped his arms around her, and helped her out of the car. They headed to the warehouse, and came in.

Walking like a zombie, Sydney reached a crate and sat down while Vaughn was locking the door, after checking nobody was following them.

Then he turned to face her and waited for her to say something. He didn't want to rush her. She was still crying, her mascara running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Vaughn. I didn't want you to worry about me. I thought you wouldn't have waited for me. I feel wiped out", she let out, her voice choked with sobs.

"Syd, don't feel even guiltier, there's no point in doing it. You know I understand, I watched what happened. I know how terrible it was…", his voice trailed off, as Sydney seemed to be at her wit's end.

"I don't want to turn the knife in the wound, but we should talk about it…", he insisted.

"I know", she replied, resigned to do it. "Okay".

She paused, took a deep breath and closed her eyes, so as to visualize the scene again.

She started telling him what happened, trying to remember any details that could help them.

She only wanted Dixon to be rescued, whatever the cost.

And she knew she better prepare for the worst.

Sark wouldn't spare her.

However hard she was trying to pull herself together, she couldn't help sobbing.

Vaughn let her retell the story, without saying anything.

But while listening to her he couldn't help thinking he really couldn't stand seeing her crying, knowing he was not supposed to comfort her.

For a simple reason, protocol.

That stupid protocol again.

_And it's hard watching_

_'Cause I'm part of you_

_And it's hard not to_

_Not to know what I can do_

_I'm powerless to change your world_

_I'm powerless to stop the hurt_

_I'm trying hard to be your tower of strength_

_I'm trying hard to bring you back to joy_

He knew he had to follow the rules. But protocol didn't refer to what to do when an agent like Sydney Bristow was crying on your shoulder, and needed someone to talk to.

And he couldn't resist her.

_But I'll give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder_

_I give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder_

_Over and over_

So, he suddenly left the crate he was sitting on, walked to her, and hugged her.

Sydney was not expecting him to be that familiar, that close, but she quite liked it.

It was what she just needed.

She clung to him, and held him tight.

Vaughn held her even tighter, caressing her back.

And they stood like that, keeping silent.

She finally pulled away, wiping her tears away.

Even if he had not said anything, she was sure he knew what her feelings were.

He needed no word to understand.

She bet he could read her mind, but at the same time, she just hoped he couldn't.

Because he would know she needed him even more than he could ever imagine.

And however painful it was to keep that for herself, she knew he was not supposed to guess.

He shouldn't.

She suddenly felt the urge to leave, as if she knew he was about to discover.

Discover how much she wanted him to be a part of her life.

Ever since that moment, she knew she wouldn't be able to live without seeing him. She wouldn't be able to do otherwise.

_And it's hard watching_

_'Cause I'm part of you_

_And it's hard not to_

_Not to know what I can do_

"Vaughn, it's rather late and I'm tired. It's been quite a long day. I think I better go now. I told Fran not to wait for me, but I'm sure she is worried. I think we better talk about what to do next later, as soon as Sark contacts us. Anyway, there's nothing we can do tonight." She said, sighing.

"Are you sure you're Ok?", he asked, a bit anxious. He paused. "Syd, I'm sure Sark has a plan. I'm convinced he kidnapped Dixon just because he couldn't hit you, and above all because he wants something from you. I don't know what it is yet, but I really have the feeling he will require something from you."

"I already know that, Vaughn. It's easy to guess, but…"

"Be careful, Syd, we both know, especially now, how dangerous that man can be", he cut in.

"I know, and I will, as always. I'll be OK", she replied.

And so saying, she turned to leave.

She was about to burst into tears again, and she didn't want him to comfort her again, because she didn't know if she'd have the strength not to crack up.

Vaughn understood she was worried, but there was something else, something she didn't want to tell him.

He didn't know what, but he couldn't help feeling puzzled.

He waited a few minutes before leaving the warehouse and getting in his car. He was still chewing over something.

Yes, there was something Sydney Bristow didn't want him to know.

But it was high time she told him.

And he wouldn't wait any longer.

He would ask her, and not later that now.

He started the engine, perfectly knowing where to go.

_Time and again_

_Give you my shoulder_

_I will_

I give you my heart

_Give you my shoulder_

_I will_

_Time and again_

_Over and over_

_I give you my heart_

_Give you my shoulder_

* -* - * - * - *

_* * Heather Nova  'Heart and Shoulder' * *_

END OF CHAPTER 2 

**A/N:** Hey, that's all… for Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Please REVIEW.

PS: Thanks a lot to Egyptian Kat, my wonderful beta, and to those who reviewed so far. I was really pleased to read that you like that plot (and you've never seen yet!). You made my day.

To answer your questions, I just wanted to tell you: 

1. Don't worry, I'll keep going as long as you keep reviewing!

2. That I already miss the good old days too, and I haven't seen Season 3 yet.

3. That I CAN'T watch Alias S3!!!! Because it won't be on TV before September 2004!!!!!!!!!!! And It's not on DVD yet! You such lucky guys in the USA!

4. And above all, that I'm so pleased to read you find my English is not too bad for a French-Italian girl!!! Woaw! What a pleasure!

Thanks again. 

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 3 – SWIM**… Coming next week, IF you show me love.

Let's strike a deal. If I have **7** reviews or more for chap 2, I'll manage to post Chapter 3 within **7** days.

DEAL?  7/7?


	5. CHAP 3 Swim

**Title:** A Case Of You

**Author:** S@nd

**Feedback:** sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Forget Season 2, and try to imagine what might have happened if the scriptwriters had followed different tracks. Fran & Will play detectives as Sydney makes one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. Do they discover Vaughn? And if they don't, what do they find out?

**A/N:** Hi this is the third chapter, as promised. Thanks a lot for your nice reviews. I was so happy. But I still can't believe _only_ nine of you read that sorry, so please, whether you like it or not, let me know what you think about this chapter. I really want to have feedback. Please REVIEW. Thank you. S@nd

CHAP 3 -  SWIM 

*****

"Damn, where the hell can she be, I can't believe it!" Fran yelled. "She took her car, so she is probably near the park, but where is that damned car! She can't have gone to a club, or a restaurant wearing a tank top, running shoes, and a sweater well really!", she added, furious.

"We've been driving here and there for a half hour now, Fran. She mustn't be here. Otherwise we would have found her." Will replied, a bit tired of looking for Sydney in vain.

"How about going near the pier, she might be running along the gate, don't you think?" Fran suggested.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea, Fran. Well, to be frank, I have none other anyway, so let's go there. We've got nothing to lose going, so let's go just to make sure." he acknowledged.

"To the pier!" she nodded.

Will changed direction, heading to the pier, and asked. "But, do me a favor, Fran…"

"Umh! What?" she asked, intrigued.

"If we don't find her there, let's come back home, uh? It's too dark, and she is perhaps already home" he thought.

"Okay, okay, Will. Maybe you're right. Let's just have a look and then go home. But right now, the pier! I don't know why, but I'm sure she's there. Call it what you want, but I have an intuition…" she ordered, impatiently.

*****

Vaughn stopped the engine, and took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

And he had just decided a moment ago that it had to be now.

For a few seconds, he feared she was not where he expected her to be.

Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps he didn't know her as well as he thought.

But he was going to have his answer.

Soon.

He unfastened his seatbelt and opened the door. He stepped out of the car, and headed to the pier.

He had been walking for a few minutes when he spotted her.

*****

Sydney had driven without knowing exactly where to go for a half hour, before ending up there, quite by chance.

She didn't know why she always ended up there. It was not the first time she happened to stand there, when she was feeling that down.

Anyway she was there, once again, trying to wipe her sorrow away.

Even if she knew she had to come home, she couldn't.

Not yet.

She was not strong enough to face Fran's questions, as she was sure she was waiting for her to come back home.

She took a deep breath, and let herself cry, watching the water below, her head in her hands.

"Sydney?" a well-know voice whispered.

She started, then turned and looked at him. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sydney?" Vaughn said softly. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Vaughn! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

However hard he was trying to keep his composure, he felt his heart jump off his chest, just at the sight of her bathed in tears eyes.

"I was to ask you the same thing?" he replied, trying to hide how worried he was.

"I know I said I had to, but I didn't want to go home tonight, not yet. I just didn't want to lie again to Fran and Will. I don't want them to see me like that, with that ravaged by tears face of mine."

She sighed.

"I can't explain, Vaughn, and I don't want to talk about it now...and...I, I still don't know what you're doing here!" she said, her voice choked with sobs. "How did you find me?" she asked, confused.

He didn't reply immediately, as he was lost in her gaze, his heart melting.

"Don't you remember, Syd...? I mean, last time when we were here together, I told you... You can call me. Anytime, day or night, if you want to talk or even if you don't want to. You can rely on me."

He sighed. "I thought you trusted me enough to confide in me, but you obviously…"

"Vaughn, how can you think like that? That has nothing to do with it. I just…didn't want you to worry because of my stupid feelings." she interrupted him.

"Sydney! If I do tell you that you can talk to me, I really mean you can do it. You'll never bother me, Syd. I'm willing to listen to you, whenever you want to talk to me. If there's anything I can do, well… You know I would go through thick and thin for you. I already did it, and I'd do it again for you … if you asked me to."

She was pleased to hear that, but was still puzzled.

"You still haven't answered Vaughn..." she teased." How did you find me, how did you know I'd be here, as I didn't know myself I would end up on that pier?" she insisted.

He looked serious. "Sydney, I know you, and I was sure I'd find you here. You couldn't be elsewhere."

Sydney kept silent. She felt herself blushing. How had he guessed? Could he really read her mind? Did he care for her that much?

"Vaughn", she sighed. "I feel so down. I don't know what to do. I mean, what will I tell Diane? I don't want to lie to her, and I can hardly stand lying anymore. I'm living a lie. You know, sometimes I think I won't rest until Sloane and SD-6 are brought down. And sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it", her voice died.

"Sydney, stop it!", he cried out. "You and I perfectly know you had no part in it. Syd, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Dixon."

"Sure I can, if I had…"

"Look, Sydney", he said in a soothing voice. "I know I'm not supposed to tell you that, but if it can help you feel better…"

"Vaughn, don't say anything, we don't need to talk about what happened again, I don't need advice, I don't want to listen to…" she cut him off.

"Sydney", he continued. "I was so worried, you just can't imagine! I've been a mess these past few hours, as I was unable to have any contact with you. I didn't even know if you were alive! I was so scared. I was feeling so powerless. I mean, all I could do was sit, wait and pray. And hope you were safe. I could hardly bear it. I'm your kind of 'guardian angel', Syd. I'll be there for you if you need me. Never question that."

Sydney brightened with hope.

It was almost the first time he was expressing such strong emotions on her front.

And she was obviously touched by what he had just said to her.

She would have preferred her own feelings to remain unclear, but the truth was she just couldn't remain impassive.

She just got there because she couldn't go back home yet, because she was fed up with wearing a mask, and she could barely find the strength to continue like that.

She was wondering whether such a sacrifice was really worth or not.

Once again he had found her there, when she was at her lowest, her most depressed.

And once again he was there, just when she needed a friend for comfort, when she was desperately searching for anyone to turn to, anyone to trust.

She had been seeking a moment of intimacy, of honesty and normalcy for such a long time, and now that moment had come.

Suddenly, without a word, she walked the few steps between him and her, and put her head on his chest. For once, she wanted to be honest with herself and just followed the dictates of her heart.

_I can't carry these sins on my back_

_Don't wanna carry any more_

_I'm gonna carry this train off the track_

_I'm gonna swim to the ocean floor_

For a few seconds, he stood dumbfounded, taken aback as she suddenly seemed to forget they could be seen, here, in public.

He couldn't believe he was able to see her in such a nonprofessional mode.

Of course they had shared less formal moments, but never to that extent.

For once Sydney was acting as if she was forgetting everything, and taking the risk for both of them to be caught.

_Put your head on my shoulder baby_

_Things can't get any worse_

_Night is getting colder_

_Sometimes life feels like it's a curse_

She was just nestled against his shoulder. And what was strange was that it seemed to be so natural. He hold her tighter, wrapped his arms around her and started to stroke her back.

_Mmmmm_

_Crash to the other shore_

_Mmmmm_

_Swim to the ocean floor_

She finally pulled away, her eyes locking with his.

"Vaughn, am I crying for the moon?" she asked, really serious. "I mean, I just,…I just want to be truthful, to have simple moments with my friends. I just want to live a life not predicated on a lie." She sighed.

"But all I have is a miserable, tragic and complicated life, and it was even not my decision! I just have no other choice but to continue like this, and it's just killing me!", she almost shouted.

He stood speechless before replying.

"Look, Sydney, we're here, together, when we were absolutely not supposed to, no need to mention the risks we're running" he acknowledged. "Someday, you'll be free, Sydney. I promise you that."

_We can't carry these sins on our back_

_Don't wanna carry any more_

_We're gonna carry this train off the track_

_We're gonna swim to the ocean floor_

"Someday, you'll be free, Sydney". The words echoed in his mind. Or, someday WE'LL be free, he should have said.

"Can I confess something to you, Vaughn?" she paused.

He silently nodded.

"You know, I'm not scared of dying, it's part of the job. I know that. It's just that I don't want to. And above all, I never would like to have you killed, like Danny was.", she said, dewy-eyed.

He just clasped her in his arms, before breaking the hug. He took her hand, and looked at the water behind them.

"Don't worry, Syd, that won't happen. I won't let that happen." he said softly.

_Let the water wash over you_

_Wash it all over you_

_Swim to the ocean floor_

_So that we can begin again_

_Wash away all our sins_

_Crash to the other shore_

*****

Fran stepped out of the car, almost running.

"Hey, Fran, wait!" Will shouted at her.

"Don't run so fast, wait for me, I can't keep up with you!" he added, trying to lock the door of the car.

"Get busy, Will! I'm green with envy to find out. I was right when I said I was sure she was here, so I'm probably right about the rest of the story. I'm sure she's seeing someone secretly."

"Or probably no one, Fran. She just went for a ride. She's feeling down, and she's just trying to forget her bad day", he said, a bit tired.

"Or else I'm right, and all we have to do is just to go and check. But unless you hurry up, we won't check anything, come on, Will", Fran ordered.

"Ok, ok, Fran. Where do you want to go first?" he gave up.

"Um, let me see, right or left? Where can she be?" she said, thinking it over.

"Want a coin, Fran, heads or tails?" he joked.

"Oh! Really funny! Stop kidding, Will. Well, let's turn right, and don't make such a noise!" she shouted.

They had been walking a few steps, before Fran broke the silence.

"Will, look, there, on the pier, is that them?"

"Oh! I just can't believe my eyes. God! Fran, it pains me to have to say this, but I must say you were right. Wow! Who the hell can this man be?"

"I have no clue, but we should have known earlier. She always comes here when she's feeling down. Just watching the water makes her feel better. How come I didn't remember that earlier?" Fran was wondering.

Will was still amazed, and a bit jealous. He stared at them, speechless.

"Fran, what will we do now? We can't tell her we followed her. It's going to drive her mad. She would be furious. How do you think she'd react if we were to acknowledge we witnessed her date here with that mysterious stranger? No, we can't tell her!"

"Will, I would never have the strength to face her, and pretend I don't know anything. You know I can't keep secrets, especially such a top secret event. I'm not Jane Bond, or another kind of spy. I'd never be able to look at her straight in the eye knowing what we know now, or manage not burst into laugh when that 'pizza man' will call on the phone… because I'm sure he's the one who keeps phoning so often he almost drove me crazy!" she replied.

Will started laughing, just at the thought of Fran on the phone, joking with the 'Joey's Pizza' man.

"Will", Fran asked, serious. "When do you think that trick started?"

"To be frank, Fran, I have absolutely no idea. So what now?"

"I think we better go back home now, before she gets back. She would find it strange, if she doesn't find me at home. I think I'll talk to her tomorrow…" Fran suggested.

"No, Fran, please, don't tell her anything. I wouldn't like you both had an argument. You're just too close a friend with her to get angry about such a stupid thing. Give her time. You know how difficult it was for her after Danny died. She had to recover. I'm sure she will tell us when she thinks it's the right time to do it. Trust me, Fran."

Fran sighed.

"I'll sleep on it, Will. I can't promise I won't tell her. I'm going to think it over, and I'll see, tomorrow…Now, let's go back home before they notice us!" Fran said.

And so saying, she headed to the car.

_I can't carry these sins on my back_

_Don't wanna carry any more_

_I'm gonna carry this train off the track_

_I'm gonna swim to the ocean floor_

*****

END OF CHAPTER 3 

Here is the full song:

_* - * - * -_

_Put your head on my shoulder baby_

_Things can't get any worse_

_Night is getting colder_

_Sometimes life feels like it's a curse_

_I can't carry these sins on my back_

_Don't wanna carry any more_

_I'm gonna carry this train off the track_

_I'm gonna swim to the ocean floor_

_Mmmmm_

_Crash to the other shore_

_Mmmmm_

_Swim to the ocean floor_

_Children killing children_

_While the students rape their teachers_

_Comets fly across the sky_

_While the churches burn their preachers_

_We can't carry these sins on our back_

_Don't wanna carry any more_

_We're gonna carry this train off the track_

_We're gonna swim to the ocean floor_

_Mmmmm_

_Crash to the other shore_

_Mmmmm_

_Swim to the ocean floor_

_Let the water wash over you_

_Wash it all over you_

_Swim to the ocean floor_

_So that we can begin again_

_Wash away all our sins_

_Crash to the other shore_

_Mmmmmm_

_I can't carry these sins on my back_

_Don't wanna carry any more_

_I'm gonna carry this train off the track_

_I'm gonna swim to the ocean floor_

_Mmmmm_

_Crash to the other shore_

_Mmmmm_

_Swim to the ocean floor_

_We can't carry these sins on our back_

_Don't wanna carry any more_

_We're gonna carry this train off the track_

_We're gonna swim to the ocean floor_

_Crash to the other shore_

_Swim to the ocean floor_

_Mmmmmm_

_* - *  Madonna 'Swim'  * - *_

* - * - * -

**A/N:** Well, that's all… for Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta, Egyptian Kat, and my reviewers.

Now, one question, I have my ideas about chapter 4 but it's never too late to change of mind. 

The big question is: WILL FRAN KEEP SILENT OR WILL SHE TELL SYDNEY SHE HAS FOUND OUT? AND IF SHE TELLS SYDNEY, HOW WILL SHE REACT? I really want to know what you think, so please let me know. Please REVIEW. 

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 4 – SECRETS**… Coming soon, **IF you show me love**. Don't forget to review.


	6. CHAP 4 Secrets

**Title: **A Case Of You

**Author:** S@nd

**Feedback:** sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary:** It's my version of the end of Season 1. In the previous chapters, Fran & Will played detectives as Sydney made one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. Did they discover Vaughn? Yes! And what else do they find out?…

**A/N**: Hi, this is the fourth chapter. It was supposed to be a very big chapter, but I eventually decided to write it in three parts, so here is the first part. Thanks a lot for your nice reviews for chapter 3, especially Natalie (at least 12 reviews for the same chapter, you must love me!;-) LOL, and ashqua (you still haven't answered, are you French?). As always, whether you like it or not, let me know what you think about this chapter. I really want to have feedback, or I'll stop writing. Please REVIEW. Thank you. S@nd

*****

CHAPTER 4 – SECRETS INTRO 

* - * - *

Madonna 'Secrets' 

 __

_Things haven't been the same_

_Since you came into my life_

_You found a way to touch my soul_

_And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go_

_Happiness lies in your own hand_

_It took me much too long to understand_

_How it could be_

_Until you shared your secret with me_

Mmm mmm 

_Something's comin' over, mmm mmm_

_Something's comin' over, mmm mmm_

_Something's comin' over me_

_My baby's got a secret_

_You gave me back the paradise_

_That I thought I lost for good_

_You helped me find the reasons why_

_It took me by surprise that you understood_

_You knew all along_

_What I never wanted to say_

_Until I learned to love myself_

_I was never ever lovin' anybody else_

_Mmm mmm, my baby's got a secret_

_Mmm mmm, my baby's got a secret_

_Mmm mmm, my baby's got a secret for me_

_Mmm mmm, mmm mmm, mmm mmm_

* - * - *

*** - *  SyDney's HouSe  * - ***

It was dark and pretty late. The wind was blowing, and it was beginning to rain.

Sydney had just slipped into his house, trying not to make noise. The lights were turned off and everything seemed to be quiet inside. She leaned against the front door and sighed of relief. No one waiting for her just meant no embarrassing questions to answer.

After making sure that Fran was not in the living room, and probably in her bed, sound asleep, Sydney took off her running shoes, and rushed to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet, and put some water on her face, to wipe her tears away.

That day was eventually drawing to an end. She finally had the right to get her breath back. She could close her eyes, and stop thinking … until tomorrow.

She looked at her face in the mirror.

She still looked ill.

Nothing had changed.

She felt tired, so she headed to her bedroom and sat on her bed. 'What a day!' she thought, sighing, and taking off her clothes. And tomorrow was going to be another hellish day. Sark would contact her, for sure. And she had to rest now, to have the strength to face him.

She stretched herself out on the bed, and tried to fall asleep. But she couldn't. She couldn't get Vaughn's words out off her head.

He had been so kind, so patient, so sympathetic. They had known each other just for one year, but she had the feeling she had known him from the very beginning. It sounded so strange.

_Things haven't been the same_

_Since you came into my life_

_You found a way to touch my soul_

And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go 

She had never met a man who could read her mind so easily. On one hand it was so weird, but so reassuring, and on the other hand, it was terrifying.

_You gave me back the paradise_

_That I thought I lost for good_

_You helped me find the reasons why_

_It took me by surprise that you understood_

She didn't know how he managed to guess what to say, to tell her what she needed to hear, and to keep silent when she didn't want to talk and expected him not to say anything. And when he was locking his eyes with hers, his eyes often conveyed more than his words.

_You knew all along_

_What I never wanted to say_

_Until I learned to love myself_

_I was never ever lovin' anybody else_

She sighed. "You shouldn't think like that, Sydney! Be careful. You perfectly know nothing can happen between you and him, for your own safety. He's your handler, and you're a double agent. God! It is so hard to resist him though! Oh, stop it, Sydney, you better try to fall asleep!" she murmured to herself.

*****

*** - *  VaugHn's HouSe  * - ***

Vaughn had just opened the door when he heard a noise, and just had time to see a form moving fast towards him.

"Hey, Donovan! Get down! I'm tired" he yelled to the dog.

It was true he was. It had been a tiring day, and the only thing he wanted to do now was undo his tie, take off his clothes and drop with exhaustion onto his bed.

And he stuck to his plan. He finally lay down in his bed, and tried to sleep.

But he couldn't get Sydney's face out of his mind. She just looked so lost, so scared tonight he couldn't stand it. He couldn't face her with dangling arms. He couldn't help wrapping her in his arms, and holding her tight. Even if it was forbidden, even if it could kill him.

_Happiness lies in your own hand_

_It took me much too long to understand_

_How it could be_

_Until you shared your secret with me_

He knew his judgment was clouded by his affection for Sydney. He was professional, and he knew they were doing a great job, but he couldn't help giving in when he was in front of her. There were rules, he knew that, but he realized he had crossed a line tonight.

_Things haven't been the same_

_Since you came into my life_

_You found a way to touch my soul_

_And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go_

He was aware of the fact that it was not allowed, he knew it was not easy either, but after clear hesitation, he had made the difficult decision to voice his concerns to Sydney.

He knew it was perhaps not the right time to do it, but he had chosen to express his feelings to her, even if she probably didn't want to hear that. He just wanted to be honest, as she always was with him. He just needed to tell her.

It was just a simple thing, but at the same time so complicated.

He knew nothing could come between them, but deep inside he just hoped one day…

He looked at the time on the alarm clock, and sighed, closing his eyes, he tried to dismiss Sydney from his thoughts.

*** - *   The morning after  * - ***

The alarm clock rang. Sydney woke up with a jerk. She had spent a restless night, sleeping with one eye open, so she got up with difficulty.

She went out of her bedroom, and walked like a zombie towards the kitchen. She needed coffee. Yes, coffee was a good idea. It could help her to wake up.

As she was struggling to stop yawning, she didn't notice that Fran was already there, taking a sip of her coffee, and was staring at her.

_Something's comin' over, mmm mmm_

_Something's comin' over me_

_My baby's got a secret_

"Hey, Syd, you're up early. Are you OK?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

Sydney started, and turned to face her.

"Hi, Fran. I didn't know you were here. You made me start." she said, before answering her question. "I'm fine, thank you, Fran. I have things to do today" she replied.

Fran nodded, drinking her coffee. She was staring at Sydney, watching her every movements, wondering how long she would keep hiding her secret from her.

Sydney tried to relax, and to behave naturally, pouring a cup of coffee. 'Fran don't seem to be talkative this morning.' she thought. But she was wrong.

Fran was burning to ask her THE question.

And she suddenly ventured to question Sydney.

"Syd...", she said seriously, "I know everything!" Then she paused, waiting for Sydney to reply.

Sydney was almost choked. "What?!" She was utterly taken aback.

"Don't act so innocent, Syd, I won't be taken for a ride this time, I won't leave you alone until you admit everything!"

"Everything, what ?!" Sydney replied, playing for time.

"Syd, I saw you...and, hummmm…" she coughed.

Sydney was still pretending ignorance, and just nodded questioningly.

"Hmmmm what?" she asked, trying to keep her composure.

"That guy!" Fran insisted.

"What guy? Is it a trick question, Fran? What are you talking about?" Sydney replied, a bit angry. She understood she was on a dangerous ground.

"Oh! Stop it, Syd! You're busted! What guy, what guy…! The one you rushed up to and hugged so tight on the pier last evening! Who else? How many men are you dating, Syd?" Fran almost yelled, impatient.

Sydney was dumbfounded at the news. Fran had found out, she couldn't believe it. Vaughn and her were made. And it was probably her fault!

How could that have happened? All things considered, she understood pretty easily that Fran must have followed her, and now she didn't know if she should feel relieved not to have to lie again to Fran when meeting Vaughn, or if she should panic because they could both be in danger. If Fran did know she had met Vaughn the night before, perhaps she was not the only one…

For a few minutes she stared dumbly, thinking about what could happen next and what to explain to Fran.

"Sydney, still here?!" Fran shouted, bringing her back to reality.

"Err…I'm not dating anyone, he's just … he's just… a friend" she acknowledged.

"Syd, I won't believe everything I'm told anymore. Who the hell is that guy? I won't set you free until you tell me everything. And this time I want the truth!" she ordered.

Sydney sighed. It was too late now. She couldn't do else but telling her the truth. But as Fran didn't know anything about SD-6, she was not going to tell her the 'whole' truth.

She took a deep breath, and started speaking. "Ok, Fran. I'm going to tell you…"

"At last! I was wondering how long it would take you to talk to me? You know I never would like to have a grudge against you, but I don't know why you decided to hide such a secret from me. I wonder when all this started, and above all, how long it was supposed to last before you decide to eventually tell me the truth" she said, a bit sad.

"Fran…" Sydney almost whispered.

"No, Syd, I thought we were close friends, but sometimes I have the feeling I don't know who you are…"

Sydney closed her eyes for a second and sighed. She felt sad too. She didn't like to have to hide such secrets from her best friend, especially because Fran used to know everything so far. She used to know her so well she had guessed, she had found out the truth.

And the truth was that Sydney didn't know who she was either. So she decided to be honest with herself and with Fran. As much as possible. She could tell little stories, but she knew it wouldn't work anymore. The only thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't tell lies about her feelings.

_Something's comin' over, mmm mmm_

_Something's comin' over me_

_My baby's got a secret_

"Ok, Fran. I'll answer your questions, what do you want to know?" she agreed.

Then Fran bombarded her with questions. "Are you kidding? What do I want to know? I want to know everything, I want the details! What's his name? Where did you first meet? And how long have you been dating without your telling me about such an event?"

Sydney sighed. It was obvious that Fran wanted to know who Vaughn was. So she was torn between two opposite feelings. She didn't want to lie again, but in fact she had to, for Vaughn's safety. She couldn't stand thinking she could endanger someone else's life again. Especially someone she loved. She had to do it for him.

She then chose the best solution for him. After all, she couldn't acknowledge he was working for the CIA without telling Fran she was CIA too.

"His name is Michael…Michael Stone, if you press for an answer" she finally acknowledged.

Yes, 'Stone' sounded good, it was nearly the same. Yes, that was a good idea.

"Um, Michael Stone. Sounds good. And what does he do?" Fran asked, curious.

Here she was. THE question. Sydney hesitated, then answered. "He's a colleague of mine". She paused. "I met him at the bank" she continued.

For a second she wondered what was Vaughn's background. She knew nearly nothing about him, after all.

_Something's comin' over, mmm mmm_

_Something's comin' over me_

_My baby's got a secret_

"And…?" Fran asked, green with envy to know the rest of the story.

"And what?"

"How long have you two been dating? I thought relationships and fraternization among staff were discouraged at your bank."

"That's right, but we've been working together for a few months, and we are friends now…"

"Just friends, uh? I swear you didn't look like friends when you were together last night…"

Sydney felt herself blushing. Was it so obvious? And if it was for Fran, she just wondered what Vaughn was thinking about what happened the night before. Had he guessed her feelings for him? She had no clue, but she would never find the strength to ask him though.

"Ok, Ok, Fran, I was feeling down, and he just comforted me. That's all."

"Syd, frankly, I can't believe you're just 'friends'. You looked like… lovers. And… Woaw! I must say he's really cute" Fran acknowledged.

Sydney smiled and blushed more.

"Yes, you're right, he's really cute...!" she finally admitted.

"Why not having dinner here altogether? Then you'll know if it's becoming serious or not." Fran suggested.

"Fran, he's nothing to me, I swear."

"Sydney!"

"Okay, okay, but I don't think it's a good idea, it's too early, I mean…as you said, we are not really supposed to have a relationship because of the rules in the bank. We just didn't want to be seen together, so...I don't know"

"Think it over, Syd. Promise me this. And, well, when were you going to tell me?" Fran asked.

"Sooner or later, I would have told you, Fran, trust me. It's just……Just that you were not ready, its okay, Syd. Don't worry." She said, hugging her.

_Happiness lies in your own hand_

_It took me much too long to understand_

_How it could be_

_Until you shared your secret with me_

Sydney felt relieved. Fran seemed to understand, and to stop asking questions. That was all she wanted. No more questions, no more secrets.

Suddenly she heard the sound of her pager. She ran to her bedroom to check who was calling. "It's the bank. I have a meeting that was not scheduled. I have to go, sorry, Fran." She shouted from her room.

"Why don't you want to quit that job, Syd? How long will they keep using you like that? They just give you a phone call, and then you have to go. Aren't you tired of it?" Fran asked.

Of course she was. But she had no other choice but to continue, until everything is over. She just expected that day to come soon.

She went to the bathroom to have a shower, dressed up, grabbed her purse and left home. She started the car and headed to the Credit Dauphine. Sark had probably contacted SD-6 to tell them what he wanted.  And then she would find out as soon as she meets Sloane.

*****

Sydney had just left home when the telephone rang. So Fran picked up the receiver.

"Joey's pizza?" the voice said.

"Um, really funny. Stop it, now. I know everything. Sydney told me the truth. I know who you are, Mr. Stone. Nice to meet you, at last! It's never too late." She said innocently.

Vaughn was stuck with astonishment.

"Oh, you such a shy guy! You don't want to talk to me? Okay, but please, may I ask you one question? I'd like an answer" Fran continued, "Sydney refused to tell me, but maybe you'd agree to let me know, how long have you two been dating together?" she asked.

Vaughn was taken aback and couldn't believe his ears.

What the hell had happened? Had he been sleeping for months, and just woke up today in another world? Who was Fran talking about? Who was that mysterious Mr. Stone? Sydney's boyfriend? What boyfriend?!

He finally gathered his thoughts. "Err… I think I dialed a wrong number, I'm sorry" he managed to answer, before hanging up.

For a few seconds he stood in the middle of his office, unable to do anything else but think about Fran's words. He rubbed his forehead, completely puzzled. Had the world turned upside down today?

He suddenly realized he was jealous. Who was that Stone Sydney had been dating? Did she really have a boyfriend? Why did she hide that secret from him? What was she afraid of? How come she didn't tell him about that?

_Something's comin' over, mmm mmm_

_Something's comin' over me_

_My baby's got a secret_

He just couldn't believe it. It was not like her. He wanted an explanation.

"You and I need to talk, Sydney Bristow! As soon as possible!" he thought.

_Mmm mmm, mmm mmm, mmm mmm_

_My baby's got a secret…_

TO BE CONTINUED… END OF CHAPTER 4 

**A/N:** Well, that's all… for Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta for reading. Sorry again for the mix up  ;-))) 

Now 'be prepared' for Sydney and Vaughn's confrontation…;-)) in chapter 5.

Please READ and REVIEW. 

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 5 – SOMETHING TO SAVE **… Coming soon, **IF** you show me love. Don't forget to review.

**PS: HAPPY THANKSGIVING again! Did you have a good day?**


	7. CHAP 5 Something To Save

**Title:** A Case Of You

**Author:** S@nd

**Feedback:** sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary:** It's my version of the end of Season 1. In the previous chapters, Fran & Will played detectives as Sydney made one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. Did they discover Vaughn? Yes! And what else do they find out?…

**A/N:** Hi this is the fifth chapter, the longest so far. Sloane is back. Thanks a lot for your nice reviews. As always, whether you like it or not, let me know what you think about this chapter. I really want to have feedback. Please REVIEW. Thank you. S@nd

**CHAPTER 5 – SOMETHING TO SAVE**

**_(Jealous guys)_**

*** - *   CreDit DauPhiNe  * - ***

Sydney arrived in front of Sloane's office, and stopped. He was reading a file on his desk, but looked up and spotted her. He waved her in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, Sydney, please take a seat!" he offered.

She sat across from him and waited for him to speak.

_If you've got something to say_

_Why don't you say it?_

_If you've got something to give_

_Why don't you give it to me?_

"Sydney, I wanted to see you this morning to talk about Dixon, but at first I wanted to make sure you're all right" he confessed.

"I'm okay, thanks" she replied, a bit surprised. Sloane sympathizing, that sounded strange!

"Good. Now, let's start with what we know. In fact, almost nothing, I'm afraid. We had Intel that Sark left Kabul in a jet. And it was witnessed that Dixon was with him, so we can pretty easily guess that Sark wanted him alive. But _the reason why_ he wanted him alive is still unknown…" he sighed.

"That's just what I concluded. Did Sark contact us?" she interrupted.

"Not yet, but it won't be long before he does, I guess. And if the case arises, I suppose you'd like to do your best to bring Dixon back safely, am I right?

"Of course you are. I'm sure Sark has a plan, but I won't let him get what he wants easily" she replied, cold-bloodedly.

"I was sure I could count on you, Sydney. I'll call you as soon as Sark contacts us. Be prepared to leave at any minute" he advised.

Sydney nodded. "Is that all?"

"That's all. Thank you, Sydney."

Sydney stood up, and turned to leave Sloane's office.

"Sydney, I'm glad you're back. Safely" he said. "To be frank, if anyone can help Dixon now, it's probably you." he added.

"I hope so, I hope so, and I'll do my best…" she almost whispered, tears in her eyes.

Then she turned on her heels, and left.

*****

*** - * -  SyDneY's houSe  * - * -**

Fran was about to head to the bathroom to have a shower when she heard a knock at the front door. She went to the door, and unlocked it to discover a smiling Will standing in front of her, handing her a bag of donuts.

"Will, what the hell are you doing here? And…um, thanks" she said, grabbing the bag.

"Won't you be late at work?" she asked, surprised.

"Don't worry, Fran, don't worry. I phoned to tell I'm out to do research today. Tell me, do you really want to have breakfast outside or will you let me in?" he joked.

"Um, yes, come in, quick, you're turning up just at the right moment. I have so many things to tell you…" she replied, pulling him in.

Will raised his eyebrows, wondering what we was talking about, and closed the front door.

_If you've got something to say_

_Why don't you say it?_

_If you've got something to give_

_Why don't you give it to me?_

Fran sat on the couch. Will stood in front of her.

"So, what?" he asked. "Tell me, Fran!"

"Are you ready? You're going to be upset…" she warned him.

_But you'd better watch your step_

_'Cause you're not far from the ground_

_And one fine day this all falls down_

_Like I have_

"…but I'm going to tell you though" she explained.

_'Cause I have no secrets from you_

_And I have nothing left to hide_

_And I'm open to all your questions_

_Why can't you reach inside_

_Like I have_

"What happened, Fran? Don't make mystery of it, I'm curious to know where you're going with this" Will replied.

Fran took a deep breath.

"I talked to Sydney…" she began.

"Seriously? Oh, no, Fran! You must be joking!" he said, laughing. He looked at her, and he realized she was serious. He sat on the couch next to her.

"No, no! I told you not to do that! Why didn't you listen to me?!"

"Wait, wait! I couldn't help it. I don't know how she managed to look at me without telling me for such a long time, I simply couldn't, so I talked to her. At first, she denied. She told me the man she was with last night is just a friend, but I have the feeling that, for the first time since Danny died, she has a crush on someone! It was ages since we last talked on such an intimate level, you know. She didn't want to acknowledge that, but when she's talking about him, her eyes are sparkling. I'm sure there is some kind of attraction between them. He works at the bank, so I guess he's quite smart, and he looks so cute!"

Will just felt jealous, cut to the quick. Just at the thought of seeing Sydney on the pier with that man, his arms wrapped around her, stroking her hair, and solacing her just made him feel sick. It couldn't have happened, he must have been dreaming. Or more precisely he was having nightmares.

"I really want to meet him, so I suggested having dinner together…" Fran continued.

"What? When?" he cried out, shocked. It was going from bad to worse. The more Fran was talking, the more he was feeling sick.

"I don't know, Syd thought it was not a good idea to have dinner together, but she said she would think it over, so…I'm sure I'll manage to make her change her mind. Oh, I can't' wait!"

Will was puzzled. 'I'm going to wake up and realize I was just dreaming' he thought.

"And that's not the end of the story!" Fran continued.

"What, what do you mean, that's not the end of the story?" he asked, worried. He was about to fall down in a faint. What could be worse?

"The 'pizza man' called this morning."

Will couldn't believe his ears anymore, he shook his head, waiting for Fran to give him details.

"That was funny, because I told him I knew the truth, and he almost immediately hung up the phone, telling me he probably dialed a wrong number! But I'm sure it was him! I bet you anything it was him on the phone! This time it was his turn to dial the 'wrong' number" she giggled.

Will was speechless. He couldn't believe it. Had the world turned upside down today? Had he been sleeping for years?

*****

Sydney just went out of the Credit Dauphine building. She had written a message to contact Vaughn on a paper bag, as always, and was heading to a trash can to drop it in.

She had so many things to discuss with him that she didn't know what to write. What did they have to talk about first? What happened last night? Her conversation with Fran, the dinner, and her meeting with Sloane? She didn't know.

There were so many things to discuss. Anyway, she had to meet him. She needed to meet him and as soon as possible.

She crumpled the paper bag, approached the can and threw the bag in.

She then looked for a phone booth, and finally found one a bit further. She gazed around her, to make sure no one had followed her, and picked up the receiver. She dialed a number, and pressed the appropriate button, before hanging up.

She stopped for a few seconds, just to consider what to do next.

She didn't want to go home to face Fran again. Not that soon. She was sure she would try again to convince her of having dinner with Vaughn. Even though she would love to have dinner with him, she still wondered whether if was a good idea to introduce him to Francie.

No. It was definitely the worst thing she could do. She had risked their lives the night before, and she was not about to make that mistake again.

She had made her decision, and she didn't want Fran to have an influence on her.

So she decided to go straight to the warehouse and wait for Vaughn to arrive.

She knew he wouldn't be long to arrive. He was always early…

*** - *   The WareHouSe  * - ***

Sydney was sitting on a crate, looking impatient. She finally stood up, and started pacing.

She had been wrong.

Vaughn was used to be early, but this time he was pretty late. She then realized he was always there to wait for her. His words echoed in her head, when he told her how worried he was to stand there, waiting for her, ignoring if she was safe or not.

She now understood how painful it was.

She felt a shiver down her spine. Had he been caught? If so, she thought she'd never forgive herself. She had been irresponsible and now she was maybe about to pay for it.

And the price to pay seemed to be too high.

Suddenly a second shiver ran its way down her spine, and if almost on queue, footsteps sounded, announcing a well-known figure that came nearer and nearer with each step. She sighed in relief. Vaughn was safe, but she still wondered why he was so late. Something must have happened.

He opened the chain-link fence, and stopped, staring at her.

"Hey" she whispered, a bit confused.

"Hey" he replied, coldly.

"So you got the message…" she guessed.

"Obviously…" he said, a bit angry.

"Well, I don't even know where to begin…" she sighed.

"Maybe the beginning, could be a good start…." he grumbled.

_If you've got something to say_

_Why don't you say it?_

_If you've got something to give_

_Why don't you give it to me?_

"Yes, the beginning. Okay" Sydney agreed.

"Sloane called me this morning, and wanted to see me. We still have no news from Dixon, but no news is good news… It won't be long before Sark contacts us, and Sloane told me to be prepared to leave at any time. So I thought I better tell you all about it as soon as possible."

She paused, waiting for him to give an answer. But he kept silent, his arms folded.

Sydney felt something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was. Or more precisely she imagined it was because of what happened the night before. As he didn't seem to be willing to tackle the question, she then took the initiative in doing it, a bit reluctant.

"Vaughn" she started. "About last night…I'm sorry I…"

"Let's forget that, there's no need to talk about that anymore!" he bluntly interrupted.

She stood, her mouth opened, surprised by the way he replied. He had been dumb since he had stepped in, and now he was almost shouting. Something was wrong. But what?

Was it because he had understood her feelings for him, because she refused to talk to him, and acknowledge how she was feeling, because she forgot she was double and had rushed into his arms in public, endangering his life? She just didn't know. And she didn't have the strength to ask him why he looked so angry.

"Vaughn, I don't want to press you, but please don't refuse to listen to me…" she pleaded.

He seemed to nod, so she continued.

"I know I made a mistake…" she acknowledged.

"I do agree with you!" he shouted.

"Please, Vaughn, listen to me… I know it probably wasn't the best idea to hug you in public, but that was just instinctive. I mean, I know I was wrong, but that was what I needed, that was the right moment, and I simply couldn't help it."

Vaughn felt his blood boil. He was about to fly into a rage. Unable to stand it any longer. "Sydney, have you finished?" he shouted, not even waiting for her to give an answer.

"Now, you listen to me! You're right, what we did last night was not the best thing to do, but it was the best I could do for you, and to be honest, for me as well. I couldn't let you feel that down. You know I care about you. But what is getting on my nerves is that you lied to me…"

"I lied to you, wh… what?! When did I lie to you? What the hell do you mean?" she replied, cut to the quick.

"What do I mean? You perfectly know what I'm talking about; you just don't want to talk about that. You just don't want to tell me anything about that. I won't be taken for a ride, Sydney. I've always been frank with you, I just want you to be frank with me. DON'T-LIE-TO-ME!"

_'Cause I have no secrets from you_

_And I have nothing left to hide_

_And I'm open to all your questions_

_Why can't you reach inside_

_Like I have_

Sydney was puzzled. She didn't know what to say.

"What do you want me to say, Vaughn? What do you want me to tell you?" she sighed.

"Why not telling me when that story began?" he suggested.

_If you've got something to say_

_Why don't you say it?_

_If you've got something to give_

_Why don't you give it to me?_

Sydney looked at him, surprised.

"Are you kidding me, Vaughn? Do you have amnesia? You perfectly know what happened and when the story began. SD-6 recruited me, they had Danny killed and I realized who they really were, and I came to you. Don't you remember?" she said, ironically.

"Don't try to play for time, Sydney. I'm not talking about that. Who is that boyfriend of yours Fran was talking about?" he asked.

_But you'd better watch your step_

_'Cause you're not far from the ground_

_And one fine day this all falls down_

_Like I have_

Sydney was taken aback. Had the world turned upside down today?

"What? You talked to Francie? When and where did you meet Fran? What did you tell her? And who the hell is this boyfriend you're talking about?" she shouted.

"I ask the questions, you answer! he ordered.

"I don't understand anything Vaughn, I'm sorry, I…" her voice died. What the hell had happened? Who was he talking about? Why was he torturing her like that? She didn't recognize him. He was not used to reacting like that, and she didn't know how to quiet him down.

"You don't remember who your boyfriend is…" he wisecracked.

"What! What boyfriend!? I have no boyfriend, no one since Danny died. You perfectly know that, Vaughn!" she replied, tears in her eyes.

"But you're seeing someone, and you never talked about him…Perhaps you thought it could be dangerous for him…You knew what to expect now…"

"I'm not seeing anyone, Vaughn! Who do you think I am? The only person I'm seeing secretly is…you, Vaughn!"

"Are you sure you're telling me the whole truth?" he teased.

"You have doubts about me! I just can't believe it! If so, I think that conversation is over…" she said, annoyed.

"No, Syd, it won't be over till you tell me who Fran was talking about!"

"I have no idea, Vaughn, when did you talk to Fran, do tell me?!"

"Earlier, this morning. I phoned you. I wanted to see you, to make sure you were alright. She told me she knew everything, about you and this man, Stone…"

"Oh my God! Vaughn! No, no! It's a mistake!  Let me explain. I wasn't sure I had to tell you about that, but it is going to change the situation. You know, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to say it. We have a problem. Fran followed me last night, and she saw me on the pier… with you!"

"What?!" he cried out.

"She figured you and I have some kind of a love affair. She was in bed when I came home but this morning, she told me she knew everything, she kept asking questions again and again, she really wanted to know who you are, and why I never told her about you. That's why I told her your name is Michael _Stone_, and that we're working together… at the bank. That's all, purely and simply, Vaughn. The man I'm seeing, that _Stone_…it's you."

_But you'd better watch your step_

_'Cause you're not far from the ground_

_And one fine day this all falls down_

_Like I have_

Vaughn was stuck with astonishment. He couldn't believe his ears. HE was the man he had been so jealous of. How came he didn't think about that earlier? It couldn't have been someone else, all things considered. He should have guessed, but he was so angry that the only thing he wanted to do was to meet her and ask her.

He sighed of relief, and smiled, blushing. HE was the man Fran thought Sydney had a love affair with. He wished it could be true. But they were not likely to have more than a strictly professional relationship, even if they were closer than they should.

"Sydney, I'm terribly sorry. I just couldn't believe you could have hidden such a secret without telling me about that. And it just drove me crazy. It wasn't like you, and for a moment, I thought I had been betrayed from the very beginning. I shouldn't have been mad at you, but I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry, Sydney…" he apologized profusely.

He went to her, and hugged her. "Please forgive me, Sydney, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't…"

"It's nothing, Vaughn. I don't blame you for that. I just wonder…what can we do now? I told Fran we're just friends, but she is sure there's something between us. So I told her it was a bit early, that I was not ready for that, but she'll soon lose patience. I don't know what to do."

"Tell her we split up, or that I'm about to be transferred, that our job is the most important to us, and that we don't want to be dismissed… I know I can trust you, you'll find some fine story to tell her." he tried to joke.

"Yes, of course, but I hate doing that, Vaughn." She sighed, lost in his gaze. She couldn't get her eyes off of him. She couldn't help it. And it seemed as if he couldn't either.

"I think I better go now" she said, breaking the silence, after a few seconds that seemed like centuries.

"You're right" he acknowledged, feeling a bit awkward. "I'm sure Fran will suspect you of meeting me…which is true indeed" he said, smiling.

"Not you. _Stone_." she corrected, laughing.

"Yes, _'Stone'_." He giggled. "Take care, Sydney" he said, serious.

"As always". She said, turning to leave. It was high time she left, if she wanted to resist the urge to rush up to him and kiss him. She took a deep breath, and almost ran out.

Vaughn watched her going away, and swallowed hard. Wow! What a meeting! What a clash! He started laughing again. It was so ridiculous, he had been jealous of a man that happened to be him. And he didn't recognized himself, he had never behaved like that.

He couldn't refuse to acknowledge now that he was too emotionally attached to Sydney.

If he weren't, he wouldn't have reacted like that. He wondered how he managed not to rush up to her, hug her and kiss her, as he had been green with envy to do it. He realized he had been about to cross the line he had promised himself not to cross.

'Be careful, Vaughn, she's just twisting you around her little finger…' he murmured to himself. He sighed. "Michael Stone, Sydney Bristow's love affair…" that could be nice. If only it were true…

_If you've got something to say_

_Why don't you say it?_

_If you've got something to give_

_Why don't you give it to me?_

_Day after day I have to say it_

_If we've got something to save_

_Why don't we save it_

*******

TO BE CONTINUED… END OF CHAPTER 5 

And here is the full song:

**_* - *  George Michael 'Something to save' (Listen Without Prejudice)  * - *  _**

_If you've got something to say_

_Why don't you say it_

_If you've got something to give_

_Why don't you give it to me_

_Day after day I have to say it_

_We're moving further from heaven_

_And closer to the deep blue sea_

_'Cause I have no secrets from you_

_And I have nothing left to hide _

_And I'm open to all your questions_

_Why can't you reach inside_

_Like I have_

_Like I have for you_

_And all these games that you play_

_Don't tell me how a man should be_

_Some would say if you knew_

_You wouldn't be here with me_

_I love you_

_I still love you_

_But I guess it's time to let you be_

_'Cause I have no secrets from you_

_And I have nothing left to hide_

_And I'm so tired of all these questions_

_'Cause maybe you just changed your mind_

_Like I have_

_Like I have_

_Like I have_

_Like I have_

_When I was at your doorstep_

_You told me to look around_

_Said come in_

_You and your heart sit down_

_But you'd better watch your step_

_'Cause you're not far from the ground_

_And one fine day this all falls down_

_Like I have_

_Like I have_

_If you've got something to say_

_Why don't you say it_

_If you've got something to give_

_Why don't you give it to me_

_Day after day I have to say it_

_If we've got something to save _

_Why don't we save it_

* - *  

**A/N**: Well, that's all… for Chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta for reading and suggesting, I liked you 'spicy' paragraph ;-)))), Kat.

Thanks a lot for your nice reviews. Sorry folks, THE kiss is not for THAT chapter, not yet. But someday… LOL. Seriously I know Vaughn could have 'punished' Sydney with a kiss, but it would have been to simple. Hehe. For THE kiss, I have a plan, and I hope you'll like it, just wait. Ok, now, let me know what you think about that chapter. Please REVIEW.

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 6 – Heal The Pain** … Coming soon, IF you show me love. Don't forget to review.

**PS**: I NEED YOU! Please HELP ME! I need ideas about Vaughn's past, his background, where he studied… that kind of details, for a new chapter, and I must say I'm clueless. So would you please give me ideas… Any ideas would be welcome. THANK YOU so much! And remember NO suggestions = NO update… So please review.


	8. CHAP 6 Heal The Pain

**Title:** A Case Of You

**Author:** S@nd

**Feedback:** sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary:** It's my version of the end of Season 1. In the previous chapters, Fran & Will played detectives as Sydney made one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. Did they discover Vaughn? Yes! And what else do they find out?…

**A/N:** Hi this is the sixth chapter. Sydney's confrontation with Fran and Will. I hope you'll like it. As always, whether you like it or not, let me know what you think about this chapter. I really want to have feedback. Please REVIEW. Thank you. S@nd

* - * - *- 

**CHAPTER 6 – HEAL THE PAIN**

*** - *  SydNey's HouSe * - * **

Sydney opened the front door, and went in.

Fran and Will were sitting on the couch, chatting.

Sydney spotted them and took a deep breath. She had to face them. 'Fran must have told Will' she guessed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys!" she said, awkward.

"Hi, Syd", they both replied.

She came near the couch.

They had stopped talking and were staring at her, smiling.

"Why are you both laughing? What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Syd. Err.. Will just told me what happened to him today and…" Fran answered.

"It's a long story, Sydney, but if you do insist…" Will suggested.

"Did you meet your Michael today, Syd?" Fran asked, interrupting him. She had been burning to ask the question, and she wanted the answer right now.

Sydney swallowed hard. She was sure Fran would ask the question.

And Will didn't looked surprised so she was sure he already knew.

"I think he probably had to meet international clients today, as he was not at the bank, so the answer is NO! And for the hundredth time, he's not _'my'_ Michael, Fran!" she replied, annoyed.

"Ok, Ok." She paused. "Not yet…" she joked.

"Fran, please!" she said, frowning.

Fran sighed. "Sydney, trust me, I'm sure you two belong together. You looked so sweet… Do acknowledge, you don't have to keep this from us, Syd! You have a crush on him…, don't you!"

"Don't tell us little stories, Syd, you have nothing to be afraid of, we can understand. I know how difficult it was when Danny died, and…perhaps it's high time to make a fresh start. If you're happy, then I'd be happy for you too, Syd" Will said, a bit sad.

_How can I help you?_

_Please let me try to_

_I can heal the pain_

_That you're feeling inside_

_Whenever you want me_

_You know that I will be_

_Waiting for the day_

That you say you'll be mine 

He couldn't believe he had said those words. But he knew he had to resign himself to it.

She almost married Danny, but he died. And now, she was with that 'Michael', that other guy and it was not him.

It probably never would be him. And he had to deal with that.

"To be frank, Sydney, I thought you were having secret business meetings, I don't know, transactions with the mob, or some other organization…well, something like that!" he acknowledged.

"What? When did you come up with such an idea?" she said, taken aback. "You don't believe I'm involved in a sort of traffic, do you?" she replied, a bit scared. "He couldn't have found out about SD-6, no, he couldn't!" she murmured to herself.

"Well, it's just… the other day, we found plane tickets, in your jacket pocket. You said you've been to Seattle, and the destination on the ticket was different, you have strange 'wrong number' phone calls and you often leave home almost immediately after, so…" 

Sydney sat next to him.

_Let me tell you a secret_

_Put it in your heart and keep it_

_Something that I want you to know_

_Do something for me_

_Listen to my simple story_

And maybe we'll have something to show 

"Look, Will, I have to travel the world for my job, Ok, and I have to leave home so often, that sometimes it's hard to remember we're I'm supposed to go. It's just a mistake, trust me, Will!"

"Ok, Syd. I won't bother you with this anymore, I promise."

"But I haven't promise anything…" Fran interrupted. "So, Sydney, what about that dinner? Did you change your mind?" she asked again.

"Oh, no, not again, Fran. I told you I thought it's not a good idea…" Sydney replied, sighing.

"But I'm sure you'd like to spend time with 'your' Michael, even if you keep telling me you're just 'friends', which obviously is not true, well, never mind… And if you two can't have dinner in a restaurant, in public, nothing prevents you from having dinner here, uh?"

"How stubborn you are, Fran! You won't rest until I tell you I agree with you, that's right?"

"Exactly! So, that dinner, is that OK?"

"Ok, ok, you win. I'll ask him to come for dinner someday…" she said, to avoid Fran's obstinacy.

"Great! I can't wait to meet him! How about tomorrow?" she suggested, enthusiastically.

Sydney gulped. "Tomorrow!?" She couldn't believe it. Vaughn would never accept. "How on earth did I get talked into that?" she thought.

"Ok, tomorrow" she finally replied." Well, I'll ask him, but I'm not sure he accepts…"

Sydney sighed, she had to resign herself to it. Fran found out, so now she had to take the consequences.

She headed to her bedroom and sat on her bed, thinking about what to do. Fran would keep bothering her as long as she refuses to invite Vaughn for dinner. Vaughn and her had agreed on something different, but she had no other choice now but to accept. That would change the situation, make it even more complicated, but here she was. There was no way out.

She looked at the handset, hesitating. She was trying to find the right words.

"Ok, Syd. What do I do now? How can I ask him?" she murmured to herself. "Well, on one hand, he's my handler, and he would never do anything that could blow my cover. But on the other hand, he's my 'guardian angel', and he would do anything that could protect me, so…"

_Who needs a lover_

_That can't be a friend_

_Something tells me I'm the one you've been looking for_

_If you ever should see him again_

_Won't you tell him you've found someone who gives you more_

She knew she could ask him anything, and he would do it for her, for them both.

He was some kind of her friend after all, someone she could trust unconditionally, someone she could share an openness she could never share with Fran and Will.

_Someone who will protect you_

_Love and respect you_

_All those things_

_That he never could bring to you_

_Like I do_

_Or rather I would_

_Won't you show me your heart_

_Like you should_

Her life had been in his hands so often. She trusted him blindly, and now she had to ask him to trust her enough to do the same thing. He had promised her his alliance, it was now or never to prove it.

The question was: was it that great a risk or not, for him to accept? What could be the more risky: dealing with Fran's stubbornness, endangering Fran and Will's lives, as she was pretty sure they would keep investigating on her, and would finally find out the whole truth, or take the risk to be made, but keep her secret from her friends?"

She kept thinking it over, and finally made her decision. "Fran and Will better be unaware of SD-6, I don't want them to be brought into this life! I prefer that they think I have a love affair. But would Vaughn agree with me?" she wondered.

_Won't you let me in_

_Let this love begin_

_Won't you show me your heart now_

_I'll be good to you_

_I can make this thing true_

_And get to your heart somehow_

"Ok, do it now, Syd! It's easy! Do it now, otherwise you're going to change your mind!"

_Let me tell you a secret_

_Put it in your heart and keep it_

_Something that I want you to know_

_Do something for me_

_Listen to my simple story_

And maybe we'll have something to show 

She picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

"Vaughn?"

"Sydney! Why the hell do you call me here, what's wrong?" he asked, surprised.

"We have a problem. It's Fran. She wants to meet you, and I think nothing would make her change her mind, she's such a stubborn girl, you know…" she explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked, going straight to the point.

"She wants us to have dinner together tomorrow…" she said, in a dying voice.

_How can I help you_

_Please let me try to_

_I can heal the pain _

_That you're feeling inside_

_Whenever you want me_

_You know that I will be_

_Waiting for the day_

_That you say you'll be mine_

He didn't reply immediately, as her words echoed in his mind. "A dinner? Together?". He couldn't believe it. That couldn't be true.

"Vaughn?" she asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

He still waited a few seconds before asking. "Um…Is it a date, Sydney!?" he coughed.

"A date?! Well, um, that's not…really a date. I mean, for Fran, it sounds like a date, yes, but we are not...err...um…Oh, Ok, we could call it a date!" she acknowledged, awkward.

"Good." He simply replied.

"Good? So, does that mean you're OK?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Sure, I would love to…"

Sydney was surprised. Little did she expect him to accept such a meeting, and he just accepted so quickly. He took her aback.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous, Vaughn?! I mean, we are not supposed to be seen together and..." she asked, puzzled. She couldn't believe he had put all the risks of being seen together aside, especially after the conversation they had had in the warehouse before.

"Sydney, look, Fran and Will are your friends. I doubt they are to kill us just before we eat the dessert, so dinner is better than blowing up your cover. I don't have to tell you what could happen if they knew the truth…" he rationalized.

It was just useless. She knew oh-too well what could happen if she was not careful.

"No, don't."

She sighed, a bit sad. Of course he didn't need to remind her what happened to Danny.

He knew he'd better avoid talking about him. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he had to tell her. And he also knew she would do anything to protect her friends, so she would never do something that could endanger their lives.

"So, dinner in my house, tomorrow ?" she asked. It sounded so weird, and so easy at the same time she still couldn't believe it.

"Sure. See you then."

"Fran will do the cooking, so don't be late. OK…See you tomorrow." She added.

She was about to hang up when she heard his sweet voice again.

"Syd?"

"What ?"

"I have a question…"

"Yes?" she asked, completely intrigued.

"What am I supposed to wear?" he asked.

She burst into laugh. She couldn't help it. "Oh my, I just can't believe it, you never told me you were such a fashion victim, Vaughn... I never would have guessed…" she wisecracked.

He felt himself blushing.

"I didn't mean it, I just..." he stammered, embarrassed. He finally laughed too.

"I'm kidding, Vaughn" Sydney said. "Well, seriously, I think I know what you mean, I told Fran you're a business lawyer, and that I met you at work, so you'd better wear a suit… as you always do" she added. The last part of the sentence sounded like regret.

"So… does that mean you don't like my suits, that's it?" he joked.

"Oh! No, it's just..." she answered, blushing. This time it was her turn.

"Just what?"

"Just a bit formal ...for a date".

Of course Vaughn was the only person she could tell anything. But she couldn't tell him how badly she would like to see him wearing anything else rather than a suit or...nothing. Just thinking of him like that made her blushed more. She didn't want to hurt his pride, but she couldn't help implying she would love to see him in more casual clothes.

He didn't reply immediately.

"Vaughn, still here?" she asked, becoming upset. "I'm sorry, don't be mad about..."

"I'm not. Ok, anything else?" he replied, formal again. 'Nice to see you again in professional mode, agent Vaughn' she thought, a bit sad.

"Nope. Um, Oh! I almost forgot. Does eight o'clock suit you, is that ok for you?"

"Eight. Um. Good. See you tomorrow, eight sharp" he replied, hanging up.

She smiled. For the first time, she was giving him the plan. And she quite liked that, even if it was probably the riskier mission so far…

Vaughn hung up the phone, and immersed in thought.

He couldn't believe he was about to have a date with Sydney Bristow, and have dinner at her home with her closest friends. It sounded weird.

But perhaps it was too dangerous, and all things considered, it was not a good idea.

If Fran and Will had followed them and had found out, things would be even more dangerous.

But on the other hand, he couldn't run the risk to endanger Sydney's friends' lives if they didn't prevent them from carrying out investigations on Sydney. He sighed.

Then he picked up the phone again, and dialed a number…

George Michael 'Heal The Pain' 

_Let me tell you a secret_

_Put it in your heart and keep it_

_Something that I want you to know_

_Do something for me_

_Listen to my simple story_

_And maybe we'll have something to show_

_You tell me you're cold on the inside_

_How can the outside world_

_Be a place that your heart can embrace_

_Be good to yourself_

_Because nobody else_

_Has the power to make you happy_

_How can I help you_

_Please let me try to_

_I can heal the pain _

_That you're feeling inside_

_Whenever you want me_

_You know that I will be_

_Waiting for the day_

_That you say you'll be mine_

_He must have really hurt you_

_To make you say the things that you do_

_He must have really hurt you_

_To make those pretty eyes look so blue_

_He must have known_

_That he could_

_That you'd never leave him_

_Now you can't see my love is good_

_And that I'm not him_

_How can I help you_

_Please let me try to_

_I can heal the pain_

_That you're feeling inside_

_Whenever you want me_

_You know that I will be_

_Waiting for the day_

_That you say you'll be mine_

_Who needs a lover_

_That can't be a friend _

_Something tells me I'm the one you've been looking for_

_If you ever should see him again_

_Won't you tell him you've found someone who gives you more_

_Someone who will protect you_

_Love and respect you_

_All those things_

_That he never could bring to you_

_Like I do _

_Or rather I would_

_Won't you show me your heart_

_Like you should_

_Won't you let me in_

_Let this love begin_

_Won't you show me your heart now_

_I'll be good to you_

_I can make this thing true_

_And get to your heart somehow_

* - *  

**A/N**: Well, that's all… for Chapter 6. I'm sure you can't wait to find out who Vaughn is calling. His mother? Weiss? Sydney? Or….Just tell me who you think it is. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks a lot to Egyptian Kat, my wonderful beta, for your help. You're great.

Thanks a lot for your nice reviews and suggestions. I almost forgot I'm French, and I just didn't think about writing something in French, but you're right, if you all agree, why not? Don't worry, I'll give you the translation.

Okay, **I STILL NEED YOU**! And it's rather urgent now! I still need ideas about Vaughn's past and background for **Chapter 8**. If anyone has other good ideas, you know what to do, just press the button and send your review, you'll make my day. Don't forget it's gonna be Xmas soon…

Sorry folks, still no kiss in THAT chapter. Just be patient….Ok, now, let me know what you think about that chapter. Please REVIEW.

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 7 – CRUSH**… Coming soon, **IF** you don't forget to review. Remember, the more you review, the sooner I post…


	9. CHAP 7 Crush

**Title**: A Case Of You

**Author**: S@nd

**Feedback**: sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: It's my version of the end of Season 1. In the previous chapters, Fran & Will played detectives as Sydney made one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. They discovered Vaughn...and now Fran wants to meet him! Will he and Sydney accept to have dinner altogether...?

**A/N**: Hi this is the seventh chapter. Yes, seventh! I can't believe it! So the BIG question is: DINNER OR NOT DINNER...um, just read to find out... I hope you'll like it. As always, whether you like it or not, let me know what you think about this chapter. I really want to have feedback. Please REVIEW. Thank you. S@nd

*** - * - * -**

CHAPTER 7 – CRUSH 

**_(Guess who's coming for dinner…)_**

_Previously:_

Then he picked up the phone again, and dialed a number…

The phone rang.

"Weiss?!"

"Vaughn? What's up, why do you call me so late? Do you have a problem?"

"Um, sort of, you're right…" he answered, awkward. "Well, there are so many things to say I don't know where to begin…". He paused.

"Well, do tell me, what happened, Michael?!" Weiss asked, puzzled.

"I have a date with Sydney…" he acknowledged.

"You have a what!!!!??" he shouted, shocked.

"I have a date with her, tomorrow. Err…it's a long story, Weiss" he confessed.

"Oh my God! Man, I just don't recognize you. What in the world made this happen? Do you really want to blow her cover, and have you both killed?!"

Vaughn didn't reply immediately, so Weiss pretty easily understood Vaughn was about to accept the dinner.

"Vaughn!" Weiss yelled.

Vaughn sighed. "It's just because I don't want to blow her cover, and have her and her friends killed that I'm about to accept. Her friend, Francie, and Will, the journalist, had doubts and followed her as I was meeting her. They found out, and she had to tell them I'm a colleague of hers from the bank, to prevent them from finding out about CIA, SD-6…It was the best solution. She had no other choice. The problem is that Francie wants to meet me…. And if I refuse to come, someday she might go to surprise us at the bank, and you perfectly know what could happen then…"

Weiss sighed. "I don't like it, Vaughn, you're going to be on a dangerous ground." He paused. "But you're not completely wrong, they better ignore about SD-6, the Alliance…" he acknowledged. "So, you have a date with Sydney Bristow, dude! Don't tell me you're not too emotionally attached to her now, I won't be taken for a ride, you do have a crush on her!"

"Weiss, stop it, she's my agent, I have to do my best to protect her, and…"

"And you really like it, don't you?" he teased.

Ahh, crush, ahhh 

Vaughn smiled and blushed. He was right, but he couldn't tell him the truth.

"I care for her, she didn't deserve such a life, and I'd do anything to help her out, and to make everything easier… If that means I have to meet her friends, to protect them, I'll do that for her." 

So let it be what it'll be 

Weiss didn't object anything. Even if it was risky, it was probably the safest solution.

"Okay, Vaughn, you want me to…"

"No, I don't want to involve you in that matter."

"Vaughn, you know…"

"Please, Weiss, no! And… Don't tell anyone about this, please, it's just between you and me…" he asked.

"Good luck, Vaughn, and be careful." He advised.

"As always, thanks, Weiss"

"Oh… Don't forget to bring flowers!" he said, smiling.

Vaughn chuckled, before hanging up.

Yes, he probably should bring flowers. It was the usual practice under such circumstances. Fran would expect him to bring some. And he would be pleased to offer something to Sydney. He just wondered what Sydney's favorite flowers were.

He picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

The phone rang. A sweet woman's voice answered the phone.

"Kathryn's Florist's. Hello, how can I help you?"

"Um, I'd like to order flowers…." Vaughn told her, hesitating. "I'd like a bouquet of white roses, please" he finally decided.

It was too late to change of mind. He had eventually made up his mind, and Weiss even agreed with him. It was the best decision to make, the best thing to do to protect her and her friends.

It was just amazing to imagine having dinner with them. "I'm dating Sydney tomorrow. I can't believe it! Even in my wildest dreams, I never would have expected it to happen. And it's going to happen _tomorrow_…That's so incredible. Oh, I can't wait! I'm sure I'm going to wake up and realize I've been dreaming, but no, it's true…" he thought.

He sat down, leaning back in his chair, daydreaming about what was to happen the following day.

*****

*** - *  SydNey's HouSe – The FolloWing daY* - * **

All dolled up, Fran was in the kitchen, stirring the sauce and trying it.

"Fran, could you come here now, please?!" Sydney shouted from her room.

Fran noticed there was some kind of panic in her voice. She chuckled. Sydney seemed to be nervous. That just meant she was partly right, Sydney had sort of feelings for _HIM_, even if she still didn't want to let out what her true feelings were.

She headed to Sydney's bedroom and opened the already half-open door. Sydney was standing in front of her full length mirror, wearing a wonderful black dress.

There were clothes scattered on the bed, and over the floor. It looked as if a storm had ravaged the whole room. Everything was in such a mess Fran didn't know where to sit.

Fran grabbed some clothes and put them in the closet, before sitting on the bed. She stared at Sydney, waiting for her to explain what she wanted from her.

"Oh, Fran, tell me, please, how do I look? Frankly?" she asked, looking distraught.

"Absolutely perfect, as always, Syd! And tell me…why are you so nervous, uh? Do you still swear he's nothing to you?" she asked, roguishly.

"Oh, please, stop it, Fran! It's your fault! You've got me talked into that! I told you I was thinking it was not a good idea, and I still think…"

"Sydney, be honest" she interrupted. "Aren't you happy, deep inside, to have dinner here with him? I can read your mind, I'm sure you are. You just look like a teenager getting ready for a prom! But what are you afraid of? I won't bite him!" she teased.

"What am I afraid of?" Sydney repeated for herself. "Just to have you all killed. Simply, Fran!". But she couldn't tell her the truth.

"It's just that…I haven't dated anyone since…Danny died" she replied, tears in her eyes. It was true, but what she was dreading was facing Vaughn, her supposed _crush_. She was just wondering how to play lovers with Vaughn in front of Fran without disclosing her true feelings.

Fran stood and hugged her. "Everything's going to be alright, Sydney, don't worry!" she reassured her.

"Thank you, Fran, I'm so lucky you're my friend!" Sydney confessed.

She broke the hug and sighed. "I better hurry up now, I'm not ready yet, and he can arrive at any time, Fran!" she stated, still nervous.

"And I better rush to the kitchen, otherwise my sauce will burn!" Fran recalled, running out of the room.

Sydney watched her go, with a strained smile.

"Calm down, just breathe, Sydney, everything's going to be alright!" she murmured to herself. She grabbed her hairbrush, and finished tidying herself.

She had been tense ever since she had woken up earlier that morning. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling something was in the air, something was to happen, and she was afraid she had to take the consequences.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, breaking her train of thoughts. It was nearly eight, so she pretty easily guessed Vaughn must have arrived. "Always on time, that's just like him…" she thought, smiling. She took a deep breath, here they were. The time had come and she couldn't step back in time. It was too late.

Fran had rushed to open the door, as she was too impatient to wait any longer.

"Hi, you must be Michael!" she asked, with a large smile.

"Hi…Err, that's right, and you must be Francie…" he replied, feeling awkward.

"Exactly! Do come in, Sydney is not ready yet, but I'm sure she won't be long…" Fran suggested.

"Hi!" Sydney greeted.

Fran turned to face her, a bit surprised to hear her voice from behind her. She seemed to be ready and she looked really pretty.

_It's raising my adrenaline_

_You're banging on a heart of tin_

_Please don't make too much of it baby_

Vaughn stared at Sydney, struck dumb with astonishment. He couldn't believe his eyes. Never had he imagined she could look so appealing, even in a simple black dress. For a second he wondered how he'd be able to resist the urge to kiss her, as he'll probably have to face her the whole evening long.

_Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)_

_White picket fences in your eyes_

_A vision of you and me_

"Hi" he finally managed to answer, awkward.

"I'm glad you are here…"

Of course she was. She had expected him to refuse to come, she had thought he would call at any time to cancel the dinner, but he was there eventually, her _guardian angel_, always there when she needed him.

"I'm so glad you are here too, Mr. Stone" Fran thought. "I can't believe he's in front of me, Sydney's _crush_! I thought it would never happen again, and here we are, I just can't believe it!". But Fran just couldn't imagine how unlikely Sydney and Vaughn were to meet at Sydney's house. It was against all odds. But it was for real.

Vaughn collected his thoughts and went in. Fran closed the door behind him and smiled. Sydney came nearer, smiling.

Vaughn smiled and remembered the flowers.

"Oh, these are for you, I hope you like white roses" he said, handing the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you so much, Vau… Stone, you shouldn't have…"

"Stone!? Why don't you call him Michael, Syd?!" Fran interrupted.

"It's just because I don't usually call him Michael at work, Fran…We're not supposed to be friendly with each other. Bad habits are hard to get rid of, you know" she said, smiling shyly, as she realized she nearly made a mistake.

She grabbed the bouquet of flowers, and leaned to kiss him softly on the cheek.

He felt a shiver run down his spine, as he smelt her perfume. "God, she smells so good" he thought. "She's simply…irresistible." He stated.

He tried to maintain his composure, but wondered how it could be to kiss her, as feeling her lips on his cheek almost made him stagger.

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss_

_It doesn't take a scientist_

_To understand what's going on baby_

He locked his eyes with hers.

_If you see something in my eye_

_Let's not over analyze_

_Don't go too deep with it baby_

"You look beautiful" he acknowledged.

"Thank you" she replied, blushing.

"Will, come here! Stop playing with that stupid video game, will you? Don't be so childish! We have a guest, after all!" Fran shouted, not noticing how awkward Sydney and Vaughn were feeling.

"Ok, Fran, Ok…I'm coming" he replied, a bit reluctant.

He stood up, and headed to the doorway. He had come. He just couldn't help it. He didn't want to miss it. Meeting Sydney's _crush_! However painful it was, he wanted to know.

"Okay, you know Fran now, and this is Will. Will, meet Michael Stone. Michael, Will" Sydney said, introducing them to each other.

She wanted to smile, but she tried not to. Calling Vaughn by his first name sounded weird, but she had to if she wanted to allay suspicion.

Will stared hard at Vaughn, looking mistrustful.

"How do you do? Pleased to meet you." Vaughn said to Will, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Will replied, coldly.

Sydney swallowed hard. It was going to be as complicated as she had expected it to be.

"Come in, come in, Michael" Fran suggested.

Vaughn entered and looked around.

"So, this is where you live, Sydney…That's nice" he complimented.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Michael?" Fran asked.

"That would be great, thanks"

"Right, just come here, then." She said, heading to the living room.

"Um, I'm going to put the flowers in a vase, I'll be right back" Sydney explained, coughing.

She headed to the kitchen, and put the flowers on the counter.

"So, you work at the bank …" Will started, sitting on the couch.

"That's right…" Vaughn replied, a bit tense, sitting across from him.

"And how long have you been working with Sydney?" Will continued.

"Um, about a year, so far, I guess so" he replied, a bit nervous. He was going to be on a dangerous ground.

"Uh-huh…" Will acknowledged, dubious.

Fran had left to go to the dining room, to make sure everything would be okay for the dinner. So Will was alone with Vaughn, and was given the opportunity to keep asking more and more embarrassing questions. Vaughn was feeling more and more awkward, and was wondering how to get out of this trap.

"I've been saving money for a few years, you know, and perhaps it's high time I invested it." Will said. "You could give me advice to make good investment. Perhaps I could come and see you at the bank…"

Vaughn swallowed hard. That conversation was getting from bad to worse…

Suddenly a noise interrupted them. It sounded like glass breaking. Will and Vaughn both stood up at the same time, looked at each other, and both rushed to the kitchen.

Sydney had been listening to them, and was feeling awkward. "Will, please, stop asking him those embarrassing questions, leave him alone!" she had murmured to herself.

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do_

_I'll pay loose_

_Run like we have a day with destiny_

She just couldn't bear Will torturing Vaughn like that. She just couldn't understand why he behaved so stubbornly. It was not like him. Of course she could understand he could feel jealous, but it was more than jealousy. It was as if he wanted to take revenge on Vaughn, probably for her keeping secrets from him. And she had to stop that.

She had started getting irritated as far as Will was asking his tricky questions. And as she had realized she and Vaughn were about to be caught, she had been under such a stress that she had let the vase fall on the floor. It had broken noisily. Consciously or not, this had just been a way to come to Vaughn's rescue.

She had bent down, and was trying to pick the broken glass laying on the floor when they stopped in front of her.

"Let me help you, Sydney…" they both said at the same time. They stopped and stared at each other, quite defiantly.

Sydney was about to break down, and cut her finger while picking the glass. She started bleeding.

"Everything's going to be alright, Will, you better go and help Fran, leave us alone, please!" she said, losing her temper.

"Okay, okay, Syd, as you like…" he agreed, reluctantly. Just at the thought of leaving her with that _Michael_ was making him sick. He just couldn't stand it. But he finally headed to the dining room to help Fran, who was laying the table.

Vaughn bent down, and started picking the glass.

"You ok, Sydney?" he asked, looking worried.

"It's nothing, it's nothing, Vau… Oh, God! I'm sorry, I can't help it!" she apologized.

"Um" he coughed. "Why don't you try to call me Michael? It would be more simple, and you wouldn't confuse the names…" he suggested, smiling.

"You're perfectly right, _Michael_, it'll help…" she whispered, blushing. Her finger was still bleeding.

"Let me see… "he said, taking her hand to check her wound.

"It's nothing, I just need to put a bandage on it, there are some in the bathroom…"

They both stood up, and Vaughn blushed as he realized he was still holding her hand. He finally let go of her hand, looking confused. They looked at each other in the eyes…

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

TO BE CONTINUED… 

*** - * - Jennifer Paige - Crush   * - * -**

_Ahh, crush, ahhh_

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss_

_It doesn't take a scientist_

_To understand what's going on baby_

_If you see something in my eye_

_Let's not over analyze_

_Don't go too deep with it baby _

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do_

_I'll play loose_

_Run like we have a day with destiny _

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

_It's raising my adrenaline_

_You're banging on a heart of tin_

_Please don't make too much of it baby_

_You say the word "forevermore"_

_That's not what I'm looking for_

_All I can commit to is "maybe"_

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do_

_I'll pay loose_

_Run like we have a day with destiny _

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la _

_Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)_

_White picket fences in your eyes_

_A vision of you and me _

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing_

_Not like everything I do_

*** - * - * -**

END OF CHAPTER 7 

*** - * - * -**

**A/N**: Well, that's all… for Chapter 7. I'm sure you can't wait to find out what is going to happen next… Kiss, no Kiss… Good question. Just wait!

About Vaughn's phone call, it was difficult to make a decision, I had a plan, but you seemed to expect Vaughn to phone Weiss. So the question was: do I give you what you want, or do I surprise (or disappoint???) you. I finally decided to add the _Weiss_ scene, just before the other scene, kind of 'tribute' or Xmas gift to my beta, Kat.

So, thanks again for your reviews, and for your help, Kat, my wonderful beta. You rock!

Okay, **I STILL NEED YOU for CHAPTER 8**! It's now or never, guys! Now, you all know THE dinner is about to happen, so I still need ideas for the dinner conversation between Fran, Will AND Vaughn... You know how curious Fran can be, and you can imagine Will's reactions, so... there are funny things to write. If you have suggestions... you know what to do, just press the button and send your review, remember Xmas is soon…;-))

Anyway, now, let me know what you think about that chapter. Please **REVIEW**.

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 8 – I ASK OF YOU**… Coming soon, **IF** you don't forget to review. Remember, the more you review, the sooner I post…


	10. CHAP 8 I Ask Of You

**Title:** A Case Of You

**Author:** S@nd

**Feedback:** sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: In the previous chapters, Fran & Will played detectives as Sydney made one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. They discovered Vaughn...and Fran wanted to meet him! Vaughn and Sydney accepted to have dinner altogether at Sydney's...What is to happen then?

**A/N**: Hi this is the eighth chapter. So, they decided to have dinner…yep. And I stopped just when they were about to… Well, you're going to find out. Just read. I hope you'll like it. As always, whether you like it or not, let me know what you think about this chapter. I want to know!! Please REVIEW. Thank you. S@nd

*** - * - * -**

CHAP 8 - I ASK OF YOU 

_Previously_:

They both stood up, and Vaughn blushed as he realized he was still holding her hand. He finally let go of her hand, looking confused. They looked at each other in the eyes…

_Your love is like a gentle breeze upon a brand-new day_

_Your touch and what it does to me - like a flower needs its rain_

They both could feel the mounting tension between them. The silence was filled with their awkward and heated glances. And none of them could look away. Time seemed to have stopped going by. They were standing still, in the middle of the kitchen, as if they were hypnotized by each other.

Sydney then averted her gaze, smiled at Vaughn and walked towards the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet, and looked for plaster.

She stopped and sighed. "Oh, why on earth did I accept that dinner? Why? Everything sounds so weird! I just don't recognize Will, it's a torture for Vaughn, I feel all the more awkward, and Fran fortunately just seems not to notice anything! Oh my God! Why did all that happen?" she wondered.

Someone coughed. She started and turned to see Vaughn's face, smiling shyly, at the doorframe.

"Fran said the dinner's nearly ready, and asked me to make sure you're alright…" he confessed.

She smiled. He was always full of attention for her, and she loved him so much for that.

"I'm OK… I'm OK, thank you… thank you so much…" she said, sighing again.

She suddenly shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly.

"I…, I better go get a cardigan…"

And so saying, she went out of the bathroom, beckoning him to follow her.

She went in her room and looked for a cardigan in her closet. Vaughn slowly went in, embarrassed to break in on the privacy of her room.

He soon spotted the antique frame on her bedside table. He smiled and went towards the table to grab the frame. He looked at the photo. It was a picture of Sydney, with Fran and Will in a park. They seemed to have fun. He smiled again.

"So, it seems you liked it" he whispered softly.

"I like what?" she asked, turning to face him. "Oh!" She said as she realized he was talking about the Christmas gift. She blushed and smiled shyly. "You doubted it?"

"I told you not to tell me if you didn't like it. And, as you never talked about it, I supposed…"

"Oh, Vaughn! Of course I like it! How can you imagine questioning that?"

They looked at each other straight in the eye.

"Thank you." She simply said.

"Thank you? For what?" he wondered.

"We both know you didn't have to give me such a Christmas gift, but you did give it to me. Perhaps I've never thanked you for that gift, but it's high time I did it now."

"Sydney! Don't!" he almost shouted.

_I ask of you, would you love me, if nothing else went right?_

_And I ask of you, would you hold me, forever in your life?_

_And don't let me fall, 'cause I can only give my all_

_Here I am_

_I ask of you_

Then he rushed to hug her. He didn't want to let his feelings show, but he was so touched by her last words he couldn't help it.

"Thank you, thank you for being here, for risking your life for me, thank you…" she said in a dying voice, nestled against his shoulder. Vaughn was rubbing her back with his fingers, wishing that minute could last forever, and trying to make the most of it.

_I found the place where I belong, it's right here next to you_

_And nothing else matters now, with all we've been through_

_I can't go on, tryin' to deny just what I feel inside_

_But now before I let go, you gotta let me know_

Then they heard a knock at the door and suddenly started. They quickly broke the hug. Will was at the open door, handing Sydney a glass of wine. He stopped, his mouth opened, unable to say anything.

"Um…Fran said the dinner is served…" he finally managed to say.

'Did I interrupt something?' he wondered. He noticed Vaughn was still holding the frame and just wondered why. Then he recalled that day when Sydney had come home with a Christmas present in a bag. A gift a guy from the office had given her. He was just puzzling out. It was easy to recognize now: the mysterious guy from the office must have been him, that Michael!

He couldn't believe it. He was just making the connections, realizing now the implications behind every wrong number phone calls, the Christmas gift, Sydney leaving home at any time, all those mysterious business trips... And from there, after pulling the pieces together, he understood that love affair must have started a long time ago. And she had kept that secret, all this time! It was not a simple crush, there was…more between them!

He felt sick, jealous, and angry at the same time. He had forgiven Sydney for hiding a secret, but he was now confronting a sum of lies, and he didn't know whether he could forgive her for lying so much. It was just hurting him. And he had to deal with that. It was a part of Sydney he didn't know so far, and he didn't know if he was ready to face facts.

He swallowed hard, still staring at them, struck dumb with astonishment.

"Thank you, Will" Sydney finally answered, a bit confused. "Tell Fran we'll be with you in a second, please."

"Okay, Syd" Will replied, utterly shocked, heading to the dinning room. He still couldn't stand it. "It was a nightmare, and I'm about to wake up" he thought.

"Sydney, I…"

"Vaughn, I…"

They both said at the same time. They blushed and grinned.

"Okay, you first" Sydney suggested, awkward.

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you that…Err, I don't know how to say it…." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to say that I didn't know whether it was a good idea to accept that dinner so far, but now I must say I'm pleased to be here. I mean, I almost know everything about you. Well, I thought I did. But all things considered I don't know anything of your everyday life, I didn't know where you live, what your favorite color is, what your favorite dish is, how you feel when you're with your friends...that kind of things. Simple things. You know, we only meet to talk about painful subjects, about things that are likely to make you want to cry. And you know I'm always there for you when you're feeling down, I'll always be. But I acknowledge it's nice to see you when you're happy, when you smile, and you can relax at home…"

Sydney couldn't believe her ears. She had the feeling her heart was about to jump off of her chest. She blushed just at the thought of him noticing she was probably blushing. 'How can I stand so impassive, after such a confession?' she wondered.

The only thing she wanted to do now was rush into his strong and protective harms and kiss him, show him how touched she was by his declaration. She had longed to tell him her true feelings for such a long time, but she had been too afraid to tell him, as she didn't want to discover it was not mutual. Now she had her answer. He cared for her, not simply for his agent, for the woman, for her. She grinned broadly.

_I never really thought (I never really thought)_

_That you'd be all to me (That you'd be all that really matters to me)_

_I'd give everything and all I am to you_

_Oh baby, baby, I know you feel this way too_

She had wished so often she could spend time with him, but not with agent Vaughn, not with her handler, just with the real Michael. She had thought that would never happen, but he was there, in her room! Just Michael and Sydney. He was quite right, he had never really seen her in a non-spy mode, except when she confided in him for a few minutes at their meetings. She was at home, with her friends, peacefully. But she was not relaxed, no! She just wanted that dinner to end, but at the same time she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

"Do you really think I'm relaxed when all I'm dreading is Fran and Will finding out for us both, or having us made by SD-6, the alliance, and having you killed? Not to mention that Fran and Will could be killed too…" she asked, half seriously half jokingly.

She sighed, looking at him straight in the eye. "But I'm happy you're here, too."

'Nothing can go wrong where you're with me' she wanted to add. But she didn't dare. It would be too dangerous to go any further into that matter.

"I think we better go and have that dinner now. If we don't, Fran will probably throw a fit!" she said, smiling.

She turned to leave the room, when Vaughn interrupted.

"Sydney, you wanted to say something, didn't you?…What was it?" he asked shyly.

She smiled. "Nothing, Vaughn, nothing… Just that…even if it's risky, I'm eventually happy you're here too …" she whispered.

'No, Sydney, stop it now, don't tell him you're happy he's here just because you love him, and you want to spend time with him, don't!' she murmured to herself. 'It could be courageous to tell him, but it may be even more courageous to keep the secret. Hold on, Sydney!'

"Now, I think dinner or at least Fran is calling our names, _Michael_, so we better hurry…"she said, winking.

_We are like one of a kind, true love is hard to find_

_I can't go on another day_

_Just hear me when I say_

He smiled, taken aback as she took his hand to take him to the dinning room. It seemed so natural he just let her do it without balking.

They rushed into the dinning room, and stopped in front of Fran.

"Ah! Sydney! At last! What the hell were you doing?" Fran asked a bit tense.

"I was just showing Michael round the house…" she said, sitting. She was just trying to maintain her composure.

"They were just dawdling in the bedroom" Will couldn't help adding, still jealous.

"Sydney!?" Fran shouted.

"Hey, who do you think I am, Fran? I'm not that kind of girl…Oh, and I don't have to justify myself, after all!" she concluded. "Make yourself comfortable, Michael" she told him, with a smile.

They all sat, and Fran started to serve the dinner.

"Would you like some wine, Michael?" Fran asked.

"Yes, please". It was weird to have dinner with Sydney's friends. It was as if they had known each other for years.

"So, how did you two meet?" Fran asked.

"Well…" he started.

"Let's give a toast!" Sydney suggested, avoiding Fran's questions. "To you, Fran, who had that great idea to bring us together" she said with a wink.

"To Fran!" they all repeated, clinking their glasses.

"Well, let's eat now!" Will suggested, exasperated. Now he just wanted that dinner to end.

"I'm starving, what did you cook Fran?" Sydney asked. "Good idea, Sydney, let's talk about mundane things" she murmured to herself.

"Basque chicken. It's cooked with onion, tomatoes…." Fran answered.

"…garlic, green and red peppers, and chili. 'Poulet Basquaise, in French'" Vaughn interrupted.

Fran was speechless. "That's right, how do you know that?"

"Because I was born in France, and…"

"Really! I can't believe it! Could you just speak French? Oh, say something, please!" Fran pleaded.

"Um, I don't know what to say…" He paused, looking at Sydney, waiting for her to nod and give him the go-ahead. "Well, um…" He cleared his throat.

"Oh! Je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes

Des jours heureux où nous étions amis" he started.

Fran stood up, about to clap, tears in her eyes. 'This man is so perfect, that's incredible' she thought. 'If Sydney didn't have a crush on him, I think I probably would fall in love with him, he's so nice…'

Will shook his head and just wished he was dead. He just couldn't stand that situation any more. 'That man couldn't be that perfect, he must have a weak spot… That's unbelievable.' he thought.

"En ce temps-là la vie était plus belle

Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui

Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle…" Vaughn continued.

"Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié...

Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle

Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi…' Sydney interrupted.

Fran and Will gulped, shocked. Vaughn's eyes widened. He sat down and took a sip of his wine. He couldn't believe Sydney knew that poem. And that she dared speaking French in front of her friends!

"Sydney, when did you learn how to speak French!!!???" Fran asked.

Sydney blushed and smiled. "It's not that it is French, it's just a famous French poem, and don't you remember I'm studying literature, Fran?" she pretended.

She just couldn't help it. Vaughn's poem was so romantic she couldn't do else but show him it was one of her favorites too. Once more the man speaking French next to her was not agent Vaughn but simply Michael, a French-born guy, having dinner with her at her home, and nothing else mattered. For a minute, it was just as if they were both alone in the room, as if she was living a dream.

Fran was about to reply when the doorbell rang. 

Sydney came back to reality and raised her eyebrows. "Who the hell could come so late?"

"Did you invite someone else, Fran? Did you want to surprise me?" Sydney asked, quite wisecracking.

"Absolutely not, Syd. Who can it be? I have no idea, I swear!" Fran answered, puzzled.

"Do calm down, Fran, I'll go and open the door…" Will suggested. He was tired of it and just wanted to get out of that room. It was perhaps the best opportunity to do it, even if it was just for a minute or two.

Sydney glanced at Vaughn, a bit worried. She was wondering who it was, and for a second was afraid for Vaughn. Anyway it wouldn't be long before discovering who it was.

"Sydney, it's your father!" Will said, coming back in the dinning room, showing Jack in.

Sydney leaned back in her chair, dumbfounded.

Vaughn felt ill at ease, and wished he could disappear.

Jack came nearer and caught sight of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Vaughn here! That was so incredible.

"What the hell are you doing here, Vau…?!"

"Daddy!" Sydney interrupted.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

*** - * - ***

**Credits:**

* * Anastacia 'I ask of you' Not that kind (Anastacia Newkirk/Sam Watters/Louis Biancaniello)* * 

_Whooo _

_Your love is like a gentle breeze upon a brand-new day _

_Your touch and what it does to me - like a flower needs its rain _

_We are like one of a kind, true love is hard to find _

_I can't go on another day _

_Just hear me when I say _

_I ask of you, would you love me, if nothing else went right? _

_And I ask of you, would you hold me, forever in your life? _

_And don't let me fall, 'cause I can only give my all _

_Here I am _

_I ask of you _

_I found the place where I belong, it's right here next to you _

_And nothing else matters now, with all we've been through _

_I can't go on, tryin' to deny just what I feel inside _

_But now before I let go, you gotta let me know _

_I ask of you, would you love me, if nothing else went right? _

_I ask of you, would you hold me, forever in your life? _

_Don't let me fall, 'cause I can only give my all _

_Here I am _

_I ask of you _

_Yes I do _

_I ask of you _

_Whoa _

_I never really thought (I never really thought)_

_That you'd be all to me (That you'd be all that really matters to me)_

_I'd give everything and all I am to you_

_Oh baby, baby, I know you feel this way too _

_I ask of you, would you love me, if nothing else went right? _

_And I ask of you, would you hold me, forever in your life? _

_And don't let me fall, 'cause I can only give my all _

_Here I am _

I ask of you 

Ok, I'm sure you want to know what Vaughn said in French, so here is the full poem, which is a song too. The poem was written by Jacques Prévert, a French poet, who used to play on words, that's why it's a bit difficult to translate it in English because some sentences have "double" meaning.

The poem became a song sang by Yves Montand (who played with Marilyn Monroe in "Let's make love") and later Frank Sinatra sang the American version of the song, which is your "Autumn leaves"... Now that's all for the story of this song. Here are the full poem in French, and the translation in English (I did my best) verse by verse, and your American version. Enjoy!

*** - * - Les Feuilles Mortes (Prévert/Kosma)  * - * -**

Oh! Je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes

Des jours heureux où nous étions amis. 

En ce temps-là la vie était plus belle, 

Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui. 

Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle. 

Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié... 

Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle, 

Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi

Et le vent du nord les emporte

Dans la nuit froide de l'oubli. 

Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié

La chanson que tu me chantais.

'Falling leaves' 

            _Oh! I wish so much you could remember_

_            The happy days when we were friends_

_            That time when life was greater_

_            And the sun hotter than today_

_            The falling leaves are gathering as masses_

_            You see, I did not forget..._

_            The falling leaves are gathering as masses_

_            Memories and regrets too_

_            And the north wind carries them_

_            In the cold night of oblivion_

_            You see, I did not forget_

_            The song you used to sing to me_

C'est une chanson, qui nous ressemble 

Toi tu m'aimais et je t'aimais 

Nous vivions tous les deux ensemble 

Toi que m'aimais moi qui t'aimais 

Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment 

Tout doucement sans faire de bruit 

Et la mer efface sur le sable les pas des amants désunis

            _It is a song that is just like us_

_            You loved me and I loved you _

_            We lived together_

_            You who loved me, me who loved you_

_            But life separates those who love each other_

_            Slowly without making noise_

_            And the sea erases on sand the steps of the divided lovers_

Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle, 

Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi

Mais mon amour silencieux et fidèle

Sourit toujours et remercie la vie. 

Je t'aimais tant, tu étais si jolie. 

Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ? 

En ce temps-là, la vie était plus belle

Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui. 

Tu étais ma plus douce amie

Mais je n'ai que faire des regrets

Et la chanson que tu chantais, 

Toujours, toujours je l'entendrai !

            _The falling leaves are gathering as masses_

_            Memories and regrets too_

_            But my quiet and faithful love_

_            Always smiles and thanks life_

_            I loved you so much, you were so pretty_

_            How could you want me to forget you?_

_That time, when life was more beautiful_

_            And the sun was burning more than today_

_            You were my sweetest friend_

_            But I have nothing to do with regrets_

_            And the song that you used to sing_

_            I will always, always hear it!_

And your American version, "Autumn leaves", by far shorter!!!:

*** - *  Autumn leaves (Kosma/Prevert/Mercer)  * - * **

_The falling leaves_

_Drift by the window_

_The autumn leaves_

_Of red and gold_

_I see your lips_

_The summer kisses_

_The sunburned hands_

_I used to hold_

_Since you went away_

_The days grow long_

_And soon I'll hear_

_Old winter's song_

_But I miss you most of all_

_My darling_

_When autumn leaves_

_Start to fall_

*** -* - ***

**A/N**: Ok, I apologize twice. First, I'm sorry for the delay, but that chapter was difficult to write, I had research to do, and translation. And I was ill, really ill! So I couldn't write faster.

Second, sorry for writing another 'evil cliffhanger' and ending in the middle of that evening again! Please forgive me! This dinner's in three parts, and you're going to love the third, chap 9!! I think that's why this story's worth reading, uh?

Thank you very much, Kat, for your support, you rock!

And I really wanted to thanks you for your WONDERFUL reviews, you all rock too!!! I was wondering whether to keep writing or not, and you really convinced me to do it. Thanks!

**Ryanne, Kaley Bugs, Adelaide Bristow, leolover**: I understood you couldn't wait, so I did my best to write this chapter and post it as soon as possible.

**Star16**: Ryan, you're probably my #1 fan, after my beta, I love your reviews, but you know now you have to be patient, that the rule with this story! Glad you liked Weiss and Will in chap 7.

**Serendipity**: Thanks for telling me my story's one of your fav! I'm so pleased to hear that! THANKS! You make my day!

**Lor**: I hope you liked Will in this chapter too ;-))

**SarkLover**: Thanks for your nice review. Just be patient, Sark will be back soon!!

About THE KISS… Sorry, it was not for this chapter, but…soon... Laura, Adelaide, leolover, please wait!

And to anyone who reads this story, show me love. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 9 – CRAZY FOR YOU**…


	11. CHAP 9 Crazy For You

**Title**: A Case Of You

**Author**: S@nd

**Feedback**: sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: In the previous chapters, Fran & Will played detectives as Sydney made one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. They discovered Vaughn...and Fran wanted to meet him! Vaughn and Sydney accepted to have dinner altogether at Sydney's... Fran was pleased to meet Vaughn, Will was jealous, and both Syd and Vaughn were tense, but not as much as they were when Jack just arrived and stood in front of them…!

**A/N**: Hi, this is the ninth chapter, 'Crazy for you', aka 'Dinner part 3'. I'm sure you can't wait to find out what is to happen so just read, and please don't forget to review! Thanks. S@nd.

*** - * - ***

CHAPTER 9 – CRAZY FOR YOU 

_Previously_:

Sydney leaned back in her chair, dumbfounded.

Vaughn felt ill at ease, and wished he could disappear.

Jack came nearer and caught sight of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Vaughn here! That was so incredible.

"What the hell are you doing here, Vau…?!"

"Daddy!" Sydney interrupted, trying to prevent her father from saying Vaughn's name. "Why do you come here that late, do you have a problem?". She felt a shiver run down her spine, as she wondered what could have happened and how he would react to Vaughn's presence.

"I think we should talk, Sydney…" he said, coldly.

Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other, both worried. Sydney stood up, and waved Jack to follow her. They headed to her room and went in. She closed the door behind them and turned to face her father.

"What's up?" she asked, intrigued.

"I was to ask you the same question, Sydney! What the hell is Vaughn doing here, are you both crazy? You can't have him, you, not to mention Francie and Will killed! What are you thinking about, Sydney? Have you taken leave of your senses!?" he almost shouted.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!…"

Sydney sighed, feeling uncomfortable. "It's a pretty long story, I'll tell you about it later…"

"No, no dice, Sydney, I want explanations, and I want them now!"

"I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about that, I think what you wanted to tell me was rather urgent, otherwise you wouldn't have come that late. So, let's stick to the point, please. What happened? Did something happen to Dixon? Any news?"

"Okay…Sark contacted us. He said he would call us tomorrow, and wanted me to tell you to get ready to go…"

"Where will I have to go? What's the plan?" she interrupted.

"He just didn't tell us…"

"I don't like it, Dad…" she sighed.

"Me neither, and above all, I don't like Vaughn's being here! Will you finally explain me how come he's having dinner here with you? Do you really want to blow your cover, Sydney!"

"It's just because we wanted to avoid Fran and Will's questions that he accepted to come" she shouted. "Fran and Will were about to find out, they followed us as I was meeting him and they thought we have a crush on each other! I told them he was just a colleague of mine, and that there was nothing between us, but Fran insisted on us having dinner altogether! I couldn't take the risk to have her following me to the Credit Dauphine, after all! So I gave up, and told her we were okay… What else could I do?"

Jack didn't answer immediately. He just stared at her dumbly. Even if he still didn't like it, he had to admit that she seemed to be right, there was no other choice. But he was sure it was not a good idea, though.

He sighed. "Okay, okay, Sydney, but…"

"We better go back in the dining room, they must be wondering what we're doing… Don't you want to stay and have dinner with us?" she suggested.

"No, thank you. I have plenty of things to do… You know, work…"

"As always." She murmured to herself. She sighed. "When will I be able to live a normal life?!"

They went out of her bedroom, and she showed him out.

"Sydney, be careful" he said before leaving.

"As always. You too."

She looked at him going away, and closed the front door, a bit sad.

*** - *  MeanWhiLe – In tHe DinniNg RooM * - ***

Vaughn watched Sydney leave the room with her father, worried. He was wondering how Jack would react and what he wanted to tell Sydney.

"If you don't mind, I'll go and prepare the dessert, could you help me, Will? Could you clear the table with me?" Fran asked.

"Okay, Fran" Will accepted, a bit reluctantly.

Fran grabbed the plates Will was handing her, and headed to the kitchen.

"Jack didn't seem to be pleased to see you in here…" Will commented.

Vaughn was still wondering what Sydney could be telling her father to explain his presence.

"Um…probably because he perfectly knows we aren't supposed to meet up and that we shouldn't have non professional relationships. The bank disapproves of it… " Vaughn replied.

"And so does CIA" he thought. Of course he was lying to Will, but not completely. He was sure Jack Bristow wouldn't like it, and he was right.

"Err…I know I shouldn't tell you that, but I will, though. I want to clarify something." Will paused. "Don't. Make. Trouble. For her! Okay! I know who you are…and…" he threatened.

Vaughn almost fell off his chair. "What?! What could he know? And how?"

He tried to maintain his composure and to reply calmly. "What do you mean?" he asked, worried.

"I know who you are. You're the guy who offered her that Christmas gift, that antique on her bedside table. You're the one she's been having a crush on even earlier than that Christmas. And the rules at your stupid bank… and your…secret love affair….forced her to lie to us, and I don't like it! She's my friend, and she never had secrets from me before you came in her life! I don't want that to happen again! You better leave her alone!"

Vaughn was mixed-up. In a few seconds, he had felt worried, afraid and guilty. And at the same time, flattered, proud and happy. At first, he had feared Will could have found out, but it just turned out he hadn't. He was far from imagining what the whole truth was, fortunately.

Vaughn wanted to smile as Will was misunderstanding about him. He felt so relieved to understand that Will didn't know he was CIA he almost burst into laugh.

And he almost blushed as he realized Will just told him Sydney had a crush on him. That couldn't be possible! She would have told him if it were true. She was such a courageous woman she _would_ have told him!

She had nothing to be afraid of when she was with him, of course she must be aware of that. Sometimes he was sure it was plain to see how deep in love with her he was, it was certainly so obvious she couldn't miss it. And he was feeling ashamed to let his feelings show when she didn't feel that way too.

Now that Will just told him she did, he couldn't help thinking Will was probably mistaking again. Will knew nothing about them, but he certainly believed he and Sydney had an affair because Fran was thinking he was Sydney's kind of boyfriend. But who knows why… he had the feeling something sounded true in Will's speech. He had said Sydney seemed to have feelings for him before he gave her the gift, and if Will noticed that, it was certainly true, or partly true.

He just didn't know what to think. The only thing he knew right now was that he just wanted to find out. And even if he didn't like Will's jealous behavior, he just wanted to thank him for unintentionally telling him such a secret, true or not. It made him smile.

"Okay, I've been shown up! I was the one who offered her that antique frame, you're right, but I don't think I'm Sydney's crush, no! We just became friends, that's all! We have no _love affair_ together!" he said. "And I'm sure she didn't tell you about that because there's just nothing to talk about!" Vaughn replied.

"Okay, okay…I just…wanted to clarify your intentions. I wanted to make sure you respect her and that you don't mean to hurt her! She doesn't deserve it"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about" Fran asked, back in the room.

"Oh…investments, Fran. Business, you know, nothing really funny…" Will pretended.

"Where's Sydney, still in her room with her father?" she asked.

"No, he just left" Sydney replied, standing at the doorframe.

"Didn't you invite him to have some cake with us, Syd?" Fran wondered.

"I did, but he had to go, so…" she said, in a dying voice.

"Work, always work. Um, speaking of which, why did he came for? Something wrong at the bank?"

"He told me I'll have to go and visit a client in Europe in a day or two. He'll probably call me tomorrow to make arrangements" she replied, winking at Vaughn.

"Oh, no. Not again, Syd, we were supposed to go to that concert together, don't you remember? You promised, Syd!"

"I know…I'm sorry, Fran, but you know it's part of my job, too" she sighed.

Vaughn looked down, realizing how painful it was for her to lie to her friends once again. She had tears in her eyes, and hopefully he was the only one to notice.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want a cup of coffee, Michael?" Fran asked.

"Yes, please, Francie" he said with a smile.

"Not for me, thanks" Will said, grumbling. Fran had interrupted his conversation with Vaughn, and now that Sydney was back, he didn't know how to tell Vaughn what he wanted to tell him.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be in the backyard, Fran!" Sydney told her. She waved Vaughn to follow her. They came out and she closed the door behind them.

She didn't know where to start, and it was plain to see.

"Sydney, what did your father tell you? Is something wrong? Tell me!" Vaughn asked, noticing how confused she was.

She gazed around them, to make sure nobody was listening and finally replied.

"It was about Dixon…"

"Dixon! What happened?"

"Nothing, I hope. Sark contacted SD-6 and he left a message for me. I have to get ready to leave at any time, and we don't know where he wants me to go…"

"I don't like it, Sydney. It strikes me we'd do better to say no. It can be a trap. No, it's probably a trap. He could kill both you and Dixon …"

"I know that, but I want Dixon back safely, and I'll do anything I can to help him."

Vaughn sighed. He perfectly knew she would, but he was afraid for her though.

"What about you? I had the feeling there was some kind of tension in the dinning room when I came back, what happened?" she asked him.

"Well, err…I had a conversation with Will. Well, a _confrontation_ with him…in fact. I must say I was not prepared to face your friend's jealousy…but…I think it's okay now." he acknowledged.

"What?! What happened? What did Will tell you?" Sydney asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Sydney, don't worry! He thought he knew the story, and for a second I feared he did, but he was wrong. Completely wrong. He knew nothing at all, but I didn't tell him, of course. He thought I was at a disadvantage when he threatened me, but I'm a trained agent, you know, so I confused the issues without any problem…" he joked.

"What? Stop kidding, Vaughn, what did he tell you?"

He sighed. "He told me he knew who I was…but he was just believing I'm your boyfriend…nothing more" he explained, a bit disappointed. "'Will believes I'm your boyfriend, Sydney, which I'm not…If only I could…" he thought.

"Oh, it's Fran's fault! No, it's _my_ fault! I should have been more careful!"

"Sydney, it's not your fault, it's mine!"

"What, what do you mean? Your fault?"

"Will thinks I'm your boyfriend because I gave you a gift, the gift on your bedside table…"

"Oh!" she said, blushing. "So Will is convinced you and I have a love affair ever since…Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Vaughn! I didn't want to involve you in…"

"Don't be, Sydney" he interrupted. "I must say… it's nice to play your boyfriend…after all" he said with a large smile.

Sydney looked down, blushing. She didn't know whether to tell him she was glad to be with him, playing his _'girlfriend'_ too, or not. "It's not the best thing to do" she thought. "Your life is so complicated, you don't need that. No, after all, you probably _need_ that, but it would be too dangerous to…"

She came back to reality as she noticed the lights had suddenly been turned off in the kitchen, but something was moving inside. Not something, all things considered, some…people!

"Vaughn, they're spying on us" she whispered.

"Who?" Vaughn asked, worried, gazing around.

"Fran and Will! They're looking through the window…They're watching us!"

He almost sighed of relief. It was just Sydney's friends. "That was to expect…" he whispered.

She sighed. "So what now…what can we do now?" she asked, a bit upset.

"Let's just give them what they want!" he said, caressing her cheek.

"Vaughn, no…!"

He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her to him, his left hand still rubbing her face.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

Strangers making the most of the dark 

_Two by two their bodies become one_

"Vaughn, we shouldn't…!" she said, looking at him straight in the eyes, almost pleading.

He looked at her straight in the eye too and gently leaned to kiss her.

"We're going to get into an emotional tangle, Vaughn, please, I'm not sure we…"

She couldn't finish as he softly brushed her lips with his, and slowly kissed her.

Sydney suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. She felt her heart jump. She didn't know where she was anymore. Everything had turned upside down. She had the feeling she was flying, or that there was a firework display inside her body.

For a second she wondered whether he was such a good professional he was doing his best not to blow her cover, to save her from her friends' suspicion, attempting the impossible to protect his best agent. Or if he was just expressing his feelings.

She knew they shouldn't do that, but she was feeling so well she couldn't turn him away. She had been tense since he had accepted the dinner, and she knew why now. She had feared to have to face that situation, and she knew from the start she wouldn't know how to react if that happened. She knew they had to play lovers, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to resist him if they had to be as close as they were right now. She thought she would be even more tense, but she wasn't. On the contrary, her face relaxed into a smile, she closed her eyes and she let herself go in his arms.

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

Strange to say, she realized nothing was better than to be wrapped in his arms. He was holding her so tight, not the way he was comforting her when she was feeling down. He was holding her as if it was the only thing he had longed to do since he had come tonight. And she realized how badly she wanted him to hold her in his arms the way he was holding her right now.

But she then started hesitating. She was trying to decide whether to put herself before her job, or not. She didn't want to hurt Vaughn, to have him killed, but it was so good to be in his arms she couldn't get out of his embrace. Now that she knew what it was to be kissed by him, she couldn't help wanting to kiss him back. She was just a woman, and he was the man who just forgot the rules of handler to kiss her. She was still shocked, hardly realizing he had just kissed her for real.

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you 

Now she just wanted to know if he had true feelings for her or not. She sank against him, and softly kissed his lips. Vaughn felt a shiver run down his spine, and came back to reality for a second.

"Sydney, I think they're gone…" he mumbled.

She didn't answer immediately and started kissing him passionately. "I know" she just whispered, capturing his lips with hers.

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

Eye to eye we need no words at all 

Vaughn was taken aback. He couldn't believe she was there in his arms, kissing him. It seemed so right. She had nothing to hide, nothing to prove, nothing to pretend. It seemed as if she was just telling him something she had longed to say. Perhaps she loved him eventually, perhaps she just wanted someone to comfort her, he didn't know. But he loved the way she had found to make herself understood. She couldn't imagine how long he had wanted that to happen, and now it was for real. He then pulled her tighter, and kissed her deeply. "I must be dreaming" he thought, making the most of it.

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

If you read my mind, you'll see 

For a minute time froze. Sydney just wrapped her arms around him, her fingers on his waist, to cling to him as much as possible. She didn't want to let him go. She had taken the risk to show him how she was feeling, and she didn't want that magic moment to end. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, toying with his hair. She had dreamt of such a moment, but it was by far better than in her dreams.

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

I'm crazy, crazy for you 

They finally broke the kiss, gasping for hair. They looked at each other, confused…

TO BE CONTINUED… END OF CHAPTER 9 _Madonna "Crazy For You"_   

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_[chorus]_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

I'm crazy, crazy for you 

**A/N**: OK, you wanted it, you really wanted it, then you got it! But how long will it last, uh….? Don't say I'm evil again, you'll see…

So what is to happen next…? I must say I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEAS for CHAP 10!!!! I mean it! So it's up to you to give me ideas…or else, I'll stop there, and you'll never know what's still in my mind. So you have just one thing to do: REVIEW!

Thanks again for supporting me, my wonderful reviewers. Nice to meet you, bubbles (you should know now I can't write any chapter without a cliffhanger…), serendipity (I hope you got butterflies with this chapter too!), Adel (I hope you're satisfied now, and you loved the ending of that chapter once again, lol. And I feel so honored to write one of your best ever fic! THANK YOU SO MUCH!), Ilovemypenguin (I feel better now, thanks, glad you liked Jack's appearance, I often have great ideas like that ;-)), Lor (if you were the one who told Egyptian Kat about your stupid teacher, I must say that I happen to be a teacher too, but I'm not that stupid, I'm pretty sure you'd like me to teach you now that you know ;-))). You know, some teachers can be nice! lol!), Sarklover (Glad I'm one of your favorites, even if it was not a Sark fiction (yet?!), just be patient, Sark will be back soon, if I keep writing!), and Star16 (you're still my #1 fan, after my wonderful beta, I hope you liked that S/V fluff!)

Happy new year, everyone! I wish you the best! 

*** -* - *  **

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 10**...if you give me good ideas!


	12. CHAP 10 One Night

**Title**: A Case Of You

**Author**: S@nd

**Feedback**: sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: In the previous chapters, Fran & Will played detectives as Sydney made one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. They discovered Vaughn...and Fran wanted to meet him! Vaughn and Sydney accepted to have dinner altogether at Sydney's... Fran was pleased to meet Vaughn, Will was jealous, and both Syd and Vaughn were tense. Jack arrived to give news about Sark and Dixon, and he didn't like Vaughn's presence there. Meanwhile, Will, still jealous, threatened Vaughn, and Sydney arrived just in time to save him from Will and Fran's questions. They had a conversation in the back yard, and kissed eventually…

**A/N**: Hi, this is the tenth chapter, 'One night'. I'm sure you're dying to find out what is to happen _after THE KISS_, so just read, and please don't forget to review! Thanks. S@nd.

*** - * - ***

* **CHAPTER 10 – ONE NIGHT *******

_Previously:_

They looked at each other, confused…

Both of them couldn't believe it had happened. And none of them knew what to say. They were at the same time too confused and too overwhelmed with joy to manage to say something.

"Sydney, I…" Vaughn finally started. His pager beeped. He looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sydney…I think, I think I better go now…." He said shyly, back into handler mode.

"Probably" she replied, sighing. 'Nice to see you again, Agent Vaughn' she thought. 'Hey, you stole my line' she tried to joke, but deep inside her heart just broke.

He smiled. "Tell Fran the dinner was really good and that I was pleased to meet her"

"I promise…"

"It was a nice evening…a really nice evening…" his voice trailed off.

"I was glad you came, Vaughn…" she said, blushing. She paused. "I'll call you as soon as I have news about Dixon…and Sark…"

"Nice to see you again, Agent Bristow" he murmured to himself, sighing. "I'll wait for your call. Be careful, Sydney."

"Just wish me good luck…"

He smiled, and looked down. "Take care of yourself" he said, nerving himself to leave her. He took a deep breath and finally turned to walk away.

Sydney watched him leave and sighed. "Thanks for coming, Michael!" she murmured to herself.

She still couldn't believe it had happened. She had the feeling she had dreamt for a minute or two, and now that she had come back to reality, she still wondered if it was for real or not.

She headed to the house and went in. Fran came from the dining room and stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Sydney, where's Michael?" she wondered.

"He had to go…" she replied. Deep inside she was a bit sad, but she was doing her best not to let her feelings show. She didn't want to answer Fran's questions again, as she didn't know what to think about what just happened.

"What?! He just didn't tell me he was leaving… I wanted to tell him how pleased I was to meet him…" she said, a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, Fran, he asked me to compliment you for the wonderful dinner you cooked for us, and he told me he was pleased to meet you too…"

"He's so nice, Sydney! I understand now why you have a crush on him…"

"Fran, please!"

"I saw you, Sydney. I saw him kissing you and…"

"Fran!" 

"You can't deny it, Syd, you two kissed! I want to know everything, what did he tell you then? Will you acknowledge he's your boyfriend now?"

"I don't know Fran, I don't know. We just kissed, that's all…Just like people do after a date…Nothing more." 'You're lying again, Sydney, you're lying again. It was by far more than what you want to acknowledge, but you better keep that for you!' She murmured to herself. "I'm tired now, Fran, but do you want me to help?" she suggested.

"Thanks, Syd, but you can go to bed, I don't need you, Will helped me, so everything is alright"

"Okay, Fran, good night"

And so saying she headed to her room. She let herself fall onto the bed and sighed. "How stupid you were, Sydney! You should have told him!" she thought. "He kissed you, after all, no matter whether it was for a professional reason, or for…some other reasons! He kissed you, purely and simply! You should have told him! I can't believe he can be that strong and that sweet at the same time. Oh my God! I know I shouldn't have done this, I know, but when he captured me in his arms, I just couldn't move. All I wanted to do was to kiss him back, just to know what it was, just to make sure…No, I simply couldn't help it! Oh my god, I think I could have kissed him till…the end of the world."

_My heart aches with a hunger..._

_...and the want that you were mine_

_No I  cannot deny_

"If only he had stayed Michael, not Agent Vaughn till the end of that evening. It was probably the only chance we had to really get to know each other. If only I could have been someone else, just for one night…"

So for one night Is it alright That I give you My heart - my love - my heart 

"But…". She stopped as she just realized the implications of such a thing. Her life would be even more complicated now, not to mention it was all the more dangerous, for him and for her! It just seemed so perfect when she was in his arms, but was it to last? How could it last?

For one night - it was so right That I gave you My heart - my love - my heart Just for one night 

She sighed again. "Oh, Vaughn, why are you Vaughn, my handler… and why am I a double agent, trying to get down an organization like SD-6…? Why me? I wish I were a simple woman, just going to work, meeting the man I love when I get back home…"

_Just for one night_

_My body - my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love - my love_

_For one night - one night - one night_

*** - * -  MeaNwHiLe * - * -**

Vaughn closed the front door behind him, and leaned against it.

"How stupid you were, Vaughn! You should have told her!" he sighed.

"I kissed her…and she kissed me! I still can't believe it! I must have been dreaming it can't have been true" he thought. "If only I had had the guts to tell her…But she just didn't say anything either. Oh my God, I just don't know what to think about that, I just don't know what to do…All I can do is sit and wait, wait until she calls me again, just to tell me she'll have to go and risk her life once again, I just can't stand it! If something was to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself if…Oh, I better tell her, before it's too late!"

Long day and I'm ready I'm waiting for your call 'Cos I've made up my mind 

"Oh, it was so good!" he recalled. "If only I had met her before, if only she was not a double agent, if only she was just…Sydney, that beautiful woman who shows those unforgettable dimples when she smiles, whose eyes are sparkling when she's laughing, who is the most courageous woman I've ever known…I can't believe she was mine, even it was just for a few minutes…"

_For one night - it was so right_

_That I gave you_

_My heart - my love - my heart_

_Just for one night_

Vaughn's pager beeped again. It was Weiss. Vaughn picked up the receiver and dialed Weiss's number. The phone rang.

"Weiss" the voice said.

"This is Vaughn…"

"Dude! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you…"

"I was…busy. Anyway, what's up, Weiss?" Vaughn wondered. 

"It's about Jack. He came into the office looking pissed…. Wait, not pissed, furious, and with you dude! Now what on earth did you do to get on Jack's bad side?"

Vaughn sighed. "He came to visit Sydney and didn't know that I would be there. It kind of took him by surprise…Wait!" he stopped as he heard a knock at the front door. 

"Michael, dude, you still there? Well, anyways…. He came in here asking for your address…I think he's going to be paying you a visit." Weiss continued.

"Yep, and not later than now, I'm afraid. Weiss, I've got to go, it's probably Jack. I'll call you back later…" he said, hanging up.

"Uh, hello Jack." he said, opening the door to reveal a perturbed Jack Bristow.

Jack gave Vaughn the famous Bristow death glare and stepped in before Vaughn had the time to wave him in.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing Agent Vaughn?! Do you have any idea how much danger you put two innocent's lives into, not to mention my daughter's. You could have had Sydney's cover blown!" Jack yelled.

"As much as I can imagine you could have yours blown right now if someone was following you to my house, Jack…" Vaughn answered, defiantly.

Jack sighed. Vaughn was right, once again. He and Sydney were right, they had no other choice tonight, but he just couldn't stand it!

"Listen very carefully, Agent Vaughn. I acknowledge you had no other choice, but I want you to leave my daughter alone. It's not advice, it's an order. Your soul purpose is to discuss her counter missions and nothing more. Is that understood Agent Vaughn?"

Vaughn sighed. Jack was partly right. He was not supposed to form a friendship with Sydney, but he just couldn't help it. He almost blushed when he remembered the kiss Sydney gave him. If Jack was to find out about that, he'd probably kill him immediately.

"Is that understood, agent Vaughn?" Jack repeated, breaking Vaughn's train of thought.

Vaughn nodded, reluctantly.

"This meeting is over, then, I have to go now." Jack added, coldly.

And so saying, he pushed past Vaughn, and opened the door.

"No need to show me out, I know where the door is. Goodnight, Agent Vaughn" and he slammed the door.

Vaughn stood still, still taken aback. He couldn't believe Jack had run the risk to be made, just to tell him to leave his daughter alone. But he had to admit Jack was quite right. Being close to Sydney was dangerous, for him and for her, and the question was to decide if it was worth the risk.

Vaughn knew he shouldn't have kissed her tonight, because he was sure that now that he knew what it was to kiss her, he would hardly have the strength to resist the urge to rush up to her and kiss her next time he would meet her. But whatever was to happen, she would never be able to be 'his', she wouldn't be free yet. They couldn't run the risk to meet up in public, so their relation would have to be kept secret, they never would have the chance to go out together…and she didn't deserve to live that. She was already living a lie, she didn't need her life to be even more complicated.

He sighed. He just didn't know what to do…Perhaps the best was to talk to Sydney…

*** - * -  The Corrs  - One Night  * - * -  **

_Long day and I'm ready_

_I'm waiting for your call_

_'Cos I've made up my mind_

_My heart aches with a hunger..._

_...and the want that you were mine_

_No I  cannot deny_

_So for one night_

_Is it alright_

_That I give you_

_My heart - my love - my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body - my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love - my love_

_For one night - one night - one night_

_When morning awakes me_

_Well I know I'll be alone_

_And I feel I'll be fine_

_So don't you worry about me _

_I'm not empty on my own_

_For inside I'm alive_

_That for one night - it was so right_

_That I gave you_

_My heart - my love - my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body - my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love - I loved_

_For one night - one night - one night_

_For one night - it was so right_

_That I gave you_

_My heart - my love - my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body - my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love - my love_

_For one night - one night - one night_

_One night..._

*** - * - ***

  * **END OF CHAPTER 10 *******

**A/N**: OK, I told you, you don't know how long it's to last. Just have faith in me…You'll see. As you noticed, I finally found ideas for that chapter, so please let me know what you think about it, as always, please REVIEW!!

Thanks a lot, **Kat**, for your suggestions about the dialogues, you rock!

And thanks again for your nice reviews.

**Bubbles**: Glad you liked the end, but did you like this…? Please keep reviewing, I loooooove reviews! I know you'd like me to have Syd and Vaughn say they love each other, but…not that early… Don't worry, you'll have news about Dixon soon, and I hope you'll love the next action chapters with Dixon's rescue… Just be patient!

**Jen**: I'll try to continue this story, as long as you review…Deal?

**Adelaide Bristow**: Wow, thanks 4 your review, you really made my day. You read it 5 times, OMG!! Sydney/Vaughn all the way…NO! But you'll see why…

**Laura**: Just one ting to say: Thanks!

**Star16**: Glad you liked the kiss! Thanks for supporting me, Ryan!

**Liz**: Ok, I'll finish the story, but not today…not yet!

**Serendipity112233**: I gave you butterflies with my chapter, great!! You were right! Good idea. Pagers! Beeping! Yeah!

**Hiphopbaby**: Did I surprise you? Glad you liked it, and yep, I think it was you 1st review. I do apologize, so will you keep reviewing? Please do! Thanks!

*** -* - *  **

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 11**...


	13. CHAP 11 Daydream

**Title**: A Case Of You

**Author**: S@nd

**Feedback**: sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: In the previous chapters, Fran & Will played detectives as Sydney made one of her many visits to 'Joey's Pizza'. They discovered Vaughn...and Fran wanted to meet him! Vaughn and Sydney accepted to have dinner altogether at Sydney's... Jack arrived to give news about Sark and Dixon, and he didn't like Vaughn's presence there. Meanwhile, Will, still jealous, threatened Vaughn, and Sydney arrived just in time to save him from Will and Fran's questions. They had a conversation in the back yard, and kissed eventually…Vaughn's pager beeped as Weiss was trying to get in touch with him because a furious Jack wanted to visit Vaughn...And he did. They had a conversation, and Vaughn didn't know what to do with Sydney...

**A/N**: Hi, this is the eleventh chapter. This one's a bit special, I wanted you to read something funnier...or at least... different. So here's my 'Reloaded' chapter. Enjoy! And please don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks. S@nd.

*** - * - ***

* **CHAPTER 11 – (WHAT A DAY FOR A) DAYDREAM** *

  **ALIAS… RELOADED CHAPTER  **

 *** - * - *  The MorNinG aFter**

The alarm clock rang. Sydney woke up with a jerk. She had had a dream, or a nightmare, she didn't know. The only thing she remembered was that she was with Vaughn, and…she suddenly remembered everything... "Oh, my God, was it true, or have I been dreaming? Did I really kiss him? No, I couldn't have done that…But I did. Oh! Get him out of your head, Sydney! Nothing can come between you and him! Just give up!" she repeated to herself once again.

She sighed. If only things had been different! And she immersed herself in thoughts…

 _What a day for a daydream…_

 *** - * - *  The MorNing aFter tHe piEr sCeNe**

The alarm clock rang. Sydney woke up with a jerk. She had spent a restless night, sleeping with one eye open, and now she had such a heartache!

She stretched herself, slowly got up and went out of her bedroom. She walked like a zombie towards the kitchen. She needed coffee. Yes, coffee was a good idea. It could help her to wake up and get rid of a terrible heartache!

As she was struggling to stop yawning, she didn't notice that Fran was already there, taking a sip of her coffee, and was staring at her.

"Hey, Syd, you're up early. Are you OK?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

Sydney started, and turned to face her.

 "Hi, Fran. I didn't know you were here. You made me start." she said, before answering her question. "I'm fine, thank you, Fran. I have to go to the bank first, and I have plenty of things to do today" she replied.

Fran nodded, drinking her coffee. She was staring at Sydney, watching her every movements, wondering how long she would keep hiding her secret from her. She met one of the most handsome men last night, and she had to tell her about him!

Sydney tried to relax, and to behave naturally, pouring a cup of coffee. 'Fran don't seem to be talkative this morning' she thought. But she was wrong.

Fran was burning to ask her THE question: Who was that guy she was with last night?

And she suddenly decided to question Sydney.

"Syd..." she said seriously, "I know everything!" Then she paused, waiting for Sydney to reply.

Sydney was almost choked. "What?!" She was utterly taken aback. "_How_ could she know, _what_ could she know?" she thought.

"Don't act so innocent, Syd" Fran continued. "I won't be taken for a ride this time, I won't leave you alone until you admit everything!"

"Everything, what ?!" Sydney replied, playing for time. "What the hell could I tell her?" she thought.

"Syd, I saw you...and, hummmm…" Fran coughed.

Sydney was still pretending ignorance, and just nodded questioningly.

"Hmmmm what?" she asked, trying to keep her composure.

"That guy!" Fran insisted.

"What guy? Is it a trick question, Fran? What are you talking about?" Sydney replied, a bit angry. She understood she was on a dangerous ground.

"Oh! Stop it, Syd! You're busted! What guy, what guy…! The one you rushed up to and hugged so tight on the pier last evening! Who else? How many men are you dating, Syd?" Fran almost yelled, impatient.

Sydney was dumbfounded at the news. Fran had found out, she couldn't believe it. Vaughn and her were made. And it was probably her fault!

How could that have happened? All things considered, she understood pretty easily that Fran must have followed her, and now she didn't know if she should feel relieved not to have to lie again to Fran when meeting Vaughn, or if she should panic because they could both be in danger. If Fran did know she had met Vaughn the night before, perhaps she was not the only one…

For a few minutes she stared dumbly, thinking about what could happen next and what to explain to Fran. She couldn't tell her the truth, she had to find something, something else to say, however painful it was to lie again.

"Sydney, still here?!" Fran shouted, bringing her back to reality.

"Err…I'm not dating anyone, he's just … he's just… a colleague of mine" she acknowledged.

"Syd, I won't believe everything I'm told anymore. Who the hell is that guy? I won't set you free until you tell me everything. And this time I want the truth!" she ordered.

Sydney sighed. It was too late now. She had to find an answer, she chose to tell her the truth, but not the _whole_ truth, just a little bit of what happened.

She took a deep breath, and started speaking. "Ok, Fran. I'm going to tell you…"

"At last! I was wondering how long it would take you to talk to me? You know I never would like to have a grudge against you, but I don't know why you decided to hide such a secret from me. I wonder when all this started, and above all, how long it was supposed to last before you decide to eventually tell me the truth" she said, a bit sad.

"Fran…That's not what you think! There's nothing doing with a secret…" Sydney pretended.

"Oh, please, Sydney, I thought we were close friends, but sometimes I have the feeling I don't know who you are…Why do you keep secrets from me?"

Sydney closed her eyes for a second and sighed. She felt sad too. "You know, Fran, sometimes I don't know who I am anymore either!" she wanted to say. She didn't like to have to hide such secrets from her best friend, especially because Fran used to know everything so far. She used to know her so well she had guessed, she had found out the truth, she had discovered Vaughn.

But Sydney couldn't tell Fran about him, it was too dangerous for him. She decided to be honest with Fran, as much as possible. But she would do her best not to endanger Vaughn's life once again.

"Look, Fran, I swear, he's just a colleague of mine. We met last night because…" she stopped, tears in the eyes. "Oh, Fran, something happened to Dixon, he's ill, and we don't know if he'll recover or…" she stopped and sighed, almost crying.

"Oh, no, Sydney, I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Oh, please forgive me for harassing you like that!" Fran apologized.

"I suppose you followed me last night. I just met my colleague to have news, and…he was just comforting me, because I worry a lot for Dixon! He doesn't deserve such a thing. You were just mistaking, Fran, there's nothing between us, we just…work together, that's all!"

She couldn't believe she had managed to pretend Vaughn was nothing to her, without letting her true feelings show, and above all, without Fran noticing she didn't tell her the truth about him.

Fran was still shocked. She had been wrong, she couldn't believe it! She used to be able to read Sydney's mind, but now, she had made a mistake, and it was not like her. But she was puzzling out now. She recalled that moment when Sydney had come home, looking sad and worried. She was just pulling the pieces together, and now it was easy to understand Sydney was too upset to be willing to talk about it again and again.

"Sydney, I didn't want to hurt you, never, I was sure you were meeting someone secretly, that's why I was asking you all those questions…"

Sydney almost blushed. "If Fran was to find out I'm meeting Vaughn secretly, now that I told her I'm not, I'm sure she would kill me!" she thought.

It was obvious that Fran wanted to know who Vaughn was. But she wouldn't tell Fran, she had promised herself. And even if she was torn between two opposite feelings, she wouldn't change her mind. It was the best solution, for Vaughn's safety. She couldn't stand thinking she could endanger someone else's life again. Especially someone she loved. She had to do it for him.

"I don't blame you for that, Fran, you're my friend, and I know you care for me. Okay, I acknowledge I should have told you about Dixon earlier, but it was too painful.. I can't help thinking about that, all day long, and when I'm home, I just want to forget…"

"Okay, okay, Syd, no need to explain…!" Fran interrupted.

"Um, Sydney, can I ask you a question, though?" Fran added.

Sydney was surprised, and wondered if she had to worry or not.

"Just ask, Fran!"

"Okay, this guy…is nothing to you, right? Then…err, if that wonderful and handsome guy is just a colleague of yours, would you please introduce us both?"

Sydney was taken aback. She didn't expect Fran to ask such a question. For a second she thought: "No, he's mine!". But she couldn't say that, as she just swore he wasn't. And she couldn't tell Fran they couldn't meet because she was a double agent, and he was her handler, working for CIA, without blowing her cover…

"I'm sorry, Fran, he has a girlfriend…" she replied.

"Oh, what a pity! Every time I find a beautiful guy, he already has a girlfriend! I can't stand it! Why not me?"

Sydney smiled. She was wondering how Vaughn would react if she was to tell him Fran wanted to meet him, because she found him so cute… And it was true he was.

"Isn't he cute, Syd?" Fran asked.

"Yes, …um, what Fran?" she mumbled, lost in her thoughts.

"Don't you find he's cute, Syd?"

Sydney felt herself blushing. She had to stop that, she was on a dangerous ground again. Of course she found him cute. But wouldn't that seem too obvious? She didn't want to let her feelings show. It was her secret, nobody should know. Not Fran, and…above all, not Vaughn! How would he react if he was to find out she had feelings for him? She had no clue, but she would never find the strength to ask him though. No! She didn't want to know.

Suddenly she heard the sound of her pager. "Saved by the bell" she thought. She ran to her bedroom to check who was calling. "It's the bank. A meeting. I have to go, sorry, Fran." She shouted from her room.

"Why don't you want to quit that job, Syd? How long will they keep using you like that? They just give you a phone call, and then you have to go. Aren't you tired of it?" Fran asked.

Of course she was. But she had no other choice but to continue, until everything is over. She just expected that day to come soon.

"Perhaps they have good news about Dixon, I have to go, Fran"

Sark had probably contacted SD-6 to tell them what he wanted.  And then she would find out as soon as she meets Sloane….

*** - * -**

 _And I'm lost in a daydream_

Sydney's pager beeped. She came back to reality. She was just daydreaming. She sighed, as she realized it wouldn't have been better, it wouldn't have changed things. Dixon was still Sark's prisoner, and nothing would change that. 

 _And even if time ain't really on my side_

She shook her head and got up. She had to go to the bank. The sooner the better. "Ok, Mr Sark, you want something from me. Okay, I'm ready…"

And so saying, she headed to the bathroom…

 _I've been dreamin' since I woke up_

_Today…_

*****

 **Daydream (John Sebastian) **

_What a day for a daydream_

_What a day for a daydreamin' boy_

_And I'm lost in a daydream_

_Dreamin' bout my bundle of joy_

_And even if time ain't really on my side_

_It's one of those days for takin' a walk outside_

_I'm blowin' the day to take a walk in the sun_

_And fall on my face on somebody's new mowed lawn_

_I've been havin' a sweet dream_

_I've been dreamin' since I woke up_

_today_

_It's starred me and my sweet dream_

_'Cause she's the one makes me feel_

_this way_

_And even if time is passin' me by a lot_

_I couldn't care less about the dues you say I got_

_Tomorrow I'll pay the dues for droppin' my load_

_A pie in the face for bein' a sleepy bull toad_

_And you can be sure that if you're feelin' right_

_A daydream will last a long into the night_

_Tomorrow at breakfast you may pick up your ears_

_Or you may be daydreamin' for a thousand years_

_What a day for a daydream_

_Custom made for a daydreamin' boy_

_And I'm lost in a daydream_

_Dreamin' 'bout my bundle of joy_

  *** END OF CHAPTER 11 ***

**A/N**: Ok, I hope you liked that chapter, it was just to have some 'rest', before action starts again… Sark will be back soon, it's high time we had news from Dixon, don't you think, so?

This chapter was just a dead calm before the storm rages! Get ready, and don't forget to REVIEW, as always! Thanks.

Kat, thanks for still being my wonderful beta!

I was glad to read your reviews…Here are my answers:

**Bubbles**: sorry, but Vaughn and Syd can't be together... for the moment! That's not mean or evil, that's just the plot, but don't worry, I have a great plan, hehe! Glad you liked the previous chapter, what about this one? Thank you so much for telling me that whatever I write would be alright. Wow, thanks!

**Bartlettfan04**: Nice to meet you. Thank you, thank you for telling me my story's one of the best you've ever read. What a pleasure! Do I really have such talent? LOL! If you do think I'm a high school or college student, sorry, dear, I'm far beyond this! (Lol. If you knew, you wouldn't believe it!) If I were to use my 'talent', well, I'd ask: hey, J.J would you please hire me as a scriptwriter, please...! I'm daydreaming too, sorry! About another S/V meeting, you'll see... and, yep, Mike's really hot, and he's French! Frenchies are wonderful! (I can congratulate myself, after all, lol)

**Laura**: Um, you found my chapter interesting, you loved Fran...Great! Now, can I assure you that Syd & Vaughn will end up together in the end? You'll have to read this story till the end to find out ;-))

**Jen**: hehe, Jack is just...Jack! Did he ruin everything...?In fact, no! I needed it to happen, sorry!

**Adelaide Bristow**: your review was simply wonderful, I don't know what to say to thank you for supporting me the way you do! YOU ROCK! Yep, you're right, I just don't understand why we never had the chance to watched Syd at Vaughn's home! Really! And to your question, will SYD AND VAUGHN END UP TOGETHER at the end...hehe, I won't tell you yet! Don't worry, I loove talking to people, I rarely have the opportunity to speak English in France, you know...If you want to talk to me, "just remember that you can always... you know. You got my.." …e-mail! lol!

**serendipity112233**: Your review was short, but great too!

**star16**: Ryan, glad you liked my idea eventually. I'm such a creative one, as you know now! Jack was perfect, thanks. Just thank my beta for her good advice too.

**Natalie**: Suspense is going to last, dear...Just wait and read!

Stay tuned for **CHAPTER 12 – WRONG IMPRESSION**…


	14. CHAP 12 Wrong Impression

**Title**: A Case Of You

**Author**: S@nd

**Feedback**: sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: In the previous chapters, Sark kidnapped Dixon. Fran & Will played detectives as Sydney was meeting Vaughn...He was made and then Fran wanted to meet him! Vaughn & Sydney accepted to have dinner altogether at Sydney's... Jack arrived to give news about Sark and Dixon, and he didn't like Vaughn's presence there. Meanwhile, Will, still jealous, threatened Vaughn, and Sydney arrived just in time to save him from Will and Fran's questions. They had a conversation in the back yard, and kissed eventually…Vaughn's pager beeped as Weiss was trying to get in touch with him because a furious Jack wanted to visit Vaughn...And he did. They had a conversation, and Vaughn didn't know what to do with Sydney... Sydney daydreamed about what could have been, and now expects Sark to contact her…

**A/N**: Hi, this is the twelfth chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write it, but I was really busy, and I wasted time creating a website to make my music section available that still doesn't work!!! Anyway, now, here it is, so just read. And don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks. S@nd.

*** - * - ***

* **CHAPTER 12 – WRONG IMPRESSION** *

*** - *  CreDit DauPhiNe  * - ***

Sydney stopped the car in the parking garage and got out slowly, to head to the elevator. She took a deep breath before going inside. 'I'm fed up with waiting, Sark, I want Dixon back, so now, just tell me what you what from me!' she thought, crossing her fingers, wishing he would contact her soon.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. She went out, and was flashed by the usual red light. When the room went white again she walked through the door and headed straight to Sloane's office. She spotted him pacing in the conference room, and went in.

"Sydney, you're here, take a seat, we've got news…"

She nodded and sat along the table, tears in her eyes, as she remembered Dixon was not there. The seat next to her was still empty, and she didn't like it. It had to end, soon.

"We just received that video Sark sent us this morning" Sloane continued, clicking a button to play a video. "Sark wants to meet you in a warehouse near San Diego this afternoon, so you better get ready. All he said was just that Dixon is okay…" 

As he was talking about Dixon, they could watch pictures of him, tied up to a chair, looking tired but…still alive though. That was the most important for Sydney.

She felt a bit relieved, but at the same time worried. She still didn't know what Sark wanted from her, and she didn't like it…But she couldn't do else but obey and stick to his plan.

Sloane paused and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I'll be ready!" she nodded. "I'll do my best to bring Dixon back alive, I promise…" she added, coldly.

"That's what I want you to do, Sydney" Sloane said coldly. "I have to go now, I'm afraid. Just go and ask Marshall for further details…"

And so saying he turned on his heels and left the room. Sydney stood still for a few seconds, before standing up.

'Hurry up, Sydney, you have plenty of things o do before leaving' she murmured to herself. And the most important was to meet Vaughn.

*** - *   The WareHouSe  * - ***

Vaughn was pacing in the warehouse, wondering whether he should be glad to meet her _because_ they kissed, or feel awkward _because_ they kissed… He still didn't know how to react.

And he didn't know if he should be pleased to meet her, as she was probably about to leave for a risky mission…Sark's mission!

'Sark!…He's such a calculating and sly spy. And so…unpredictable!' Vaughn thought. But he couldn't do anything to prevent him from threatening Sydney, and endangering her life once again.

He sighed, wishing he could do something. He suddenly heard footsteps on the floor. _Her_ footsteps! His heart started beating faster. Should he listen to Jack's advice and pretend to ignore what happened the night before? Should he put himself before the job, should he talk about the kiss first, to make things clear, as he was dying to know how she was feeling about that? Or should he wait for her to speak first? Everything was popping up in his mind.

Sydney gazed around her before rushing into the warehouse, almost running. She had so many things to do before her meeting Sark she didn't know what to start with. She was not used to be afraid before a mission, but for the first time she really was under pressure, because she was aware of the fact that Dixon's life was probably in her hands. And that her life would soon be in Sark's!

For a second she stopped, hesitating. She was sure Vaughn was there, waiting for her, as always. And it was their first meeting after…their kiss. She knew they had to talk about the mission but she didn't know if she should make an allusion to what happened between them. If she did, she already knew it would be difficult to hide her secret any longer.

She caught sight of him, and walked more slowly. She stopped in front of him and coughed.

"We have news…" she finally started, swallowing hard.

Vaughn nodded, a bit confused, waiting for her to explain.

"He sent us a video this morning, and I'm supposed to meet him this afternoon. I still don't know what he wants from me, and where he wants me to go, but…I'm sure I better get ready for my riskiest mission so far, I'm afraid" she acknowledged.

"Sydney, I know I always say that, but this time I really mean it… Be Careful! This man is dangerous, and he knows he could make you do whatever he wants, because you'd accept to save Dixon, am I right?" he paused, waiting for her to reply.

She just nodded.

"So, I want you to be really careful…." He sighed. He suddenly took a box out from his pocket. "Look, Sydney, I have something for you…"

He opened the box and handed her a ring.

Sydney rolled her eyes, and stared at him, stunned. "Vaughn…". She couldn't believe he was handing her a ring. What was that supposed to mean? Did he want her to be…_'his'_, despite SD-6, the Alliance, CIA protocol, her father… ? She stood still, her mouth opened, unable to say a word.

Vaughn looked tense, but plucked up courage to give her explanations.

"As we don't know where Sark would like you to go, I thought we'd need this, there's a transmitter hidden in it. This way, we can find where you are and hopefully it won't draw Sark's attention on it. He'll probably use a metal detector or some other device, so let's hope he doesn't have suspicion on a simple ring…We'll try to follow you, and to get in touch with you as soon as you arrive where he wants you to go… I think that's the best we can do…"

"Thank you, Vaughn…" she said, a bit disappointed, putting the ring on her finger. She looked down, wondering whether to leave or not. She felt awkward, as she realized she had expected him to tell her he loved her, and that nothing else mattered. But it was selfish. He couldn't risk his life like that. It was just a dream, because this would never happen.

She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly Vaughn broke the silence. He coughed.

"About last night…" he started.

"Please, Vaughn…"

Didn't want to leave you With the wrong impression 

"No, please Sydney, let me tell you…" He paused. "I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry, I didn't want to press you, or…"

"You didn't, Vaughn, you didn't. That's my fault, I shouldn't have…" She sighed. 'I mean…I don't know, I think I just needed someone to care for me last night. You know…since Danny died, I've never told anyone about my '_real'_ life…I can't trust anyone, I can't tell anyone the truth, even to my closest friends. So I can't have '_normal'_ relationships' with…a man. You're the only one who knows everything, that's why I felt so 'close' to you last night…"

Didn't want to leave you With my last confession Of love 

She stopped. She couldn't look at him straight in the eye. She had the feeling if she did, he would know, he would know everything!

Vaughn was speechless. He didn't know what to think about her 'confession'. Did she mean he could be '_the'_ man for her, or if she was trying to tell him he was just there, as he always was, when she needed someone and that he was nothing else to her? He tried to read the answer in her eyes, in vain.

Haven't you wondered Why you're finding it hard Just looking at me 

"I have to go…" she added, reluctantly, looking up again. She knew she had to, but she didn't want to leave now. 

I want you But I want you to understand I leave you I love you 

She then remembered she was about to put her head in the lion's mouth, and she didn't know if she would come back safely. She didn't want to be pessimistic, but she realized it could be their last meeting, and she just wanted to remember that minute, his face, his smile, his sparkling eyes…and his soft lips on hers when they kissed the night before.

She shook her head. 'No, I can't cross the line again. How would you feel if something happened to me after that? I don't want to hurt you, Vaughn!' she murmured to herself. 'I can't do it again, no! Definitely NO!'

He stared at her, and took a deep breath. "I just…want you to come back, Sydney. Be careful…and…good luck." He whispered.

He was dying to rush to her and hug her, but he remembered Jack's words. He shouldn't have a close relationship with Sydney. But he couldn't help it. The only thing that had changed now was that Jack knew, and if Jack knew, one day Devlin would know too. And if that was to happen, he wouldn't be Sydney's handler anymore, he wouldn't be there for her when she needed him, he wouldn't be able to protect her. 'Stick to the rules, Vaughn! Stick to the rules! That's the best you can do to help her, to back her. Just work with her, and this'll end soon…'

He stared at her, swallowing hard.

Sydney sighed, and turned to leave.

Vaughn walked a step, about to hold her back by the arm, but he stopped and watched her going away. 'Be careful, Sydney, be careful…I told you, I want you to come back…I want you alive! Perhaps one day I could tell you, but before, you have to come back. We'll take them down, Sydney, and then…'

_Haven't you wondered_

_What we could've been_

If you'd only let me in 

He sighed. 'Why didn't I tell her that? We could wait, but I should have told her, she had to know!' he realized. 'Why can't I find the strength to tell her what I want her to know when she's there with me?'

_Haven't you wondered_

_Why I'm always alone_

When you're in my dreams 

'One day we'll be able to cross the line, Sydney. If you want us to…' he decided.

* - * -

Sydney rushed out of her house, heading to her car. 'Thank God Fran's not home' she murmured to herself, putting her bag in the trunk. She was glad she wasn't there, as she didn't want to tell her little stories again, but she felt a bit sad as she realized she could be killed and then would never meet her anymore, that she could die without saying goodbye to her best friend. She sighed, tears in the eyes.

'I have no other choice but to meet you, Sark' she concluded, slamming the trunk. 'So, it's now or never'.

And so saying, she stepped in the car and started it.

She stopped the car about thirty minutes later. She turned off the engine, and stepped out. She gazed around her, a bit worried and impatient.

A minute went by. Still no one, nothing moving, except a few leaves blown by the wind.

Suddenly a van came and stopped right in front of her. A few guards went out, followed by Sark. He stopped in front of her and smiled at her.

"Did you find the location easily, agent Bristow?" he asked, a bit wisecracking.

"Where's Dixon? Bring him to me!" she ordered, ignoring his question.

"Please, don't answer my question with another question!" He paused. "He's alright. You'll be able to see him as soon as we arrive..." He replied.

"As soon as we arrive…? Where?!"

"Everything in its own time, agent Bristow… Do you have any luggage?"

Sydney looked daggers at him. 'How could he ask such mundane questions, when Dixon's life was at stake!' she wanted to say.

"I'm not leaving for a honeymoon with you, Sark." She continued. "I'm serious, let's stick to the point, what the hell do you want from me?!" she almost shouted, losing all patience.

Sark burst into laugh, and Sydney became even more mad at him. She wanted to kill him.

"If you keep kidding me like that, that conversation is over I'm afraid!" she replied, turning on her heels.

"If I were you, I'd stay in here, agent Bristow!" he threatened, seriously.

_Didn't want to leave you_

With the wrong impression 

Sydney turned again to face him, defiantly.

"Then tell me why I should stay and waste time listening to your stupid comments, Mr Sark…" she teased.

Sark looked cut to the quick. He walked to Sydney, stopped a few inches from her, looking at her straight in the eyes.

_Wasn't trying to pull you_

_In the wrong direction_

_All I wanna do is try and_

Make a connection 

He then bended on one knee, and took a box out of his jacket pocket.

"Agent Bristow, would you marry me…?" he asked.

_Falling out, falling out_

_Haven't you wondered_

_If this was ever more_

_Than a crazy idea…_

  *** END OF CHAPTER 12 ***

TO BE CONTINUED… 

*** - *  Natalie Imbruglia - WRONG IMPRESSION  * - *  **

_Calling out, calling out_

_Haven't you wondered_

_Why I'm always alone_

_When you're in my dreams_

_Calling out, calling out_

_Haven't you wondered_

_Why you're finding it hard_

_Just looking at me_

_I want you_

_But I want you to understand_

_I leave you_

_I love you_

_Didn't want to leave you_

_With the wrong impression_

_Didn't want to leave you_

_With my last confession_

_Of love_

_Wasn't trying to pull you_

_In the wrong direction_

_All I wanna do is try and_

_Make a connection_

_Of love_

_Falling out, falling out_

_Haven't you wondered_

_If this was ever more_

_Than a crazy idea_

_Falling out, falling out_

_Haven't you wondered_

_What we could've been_

_If you'd only let me in_

_I want you_

_But I want you to understand_

_I miss you_

_I love you_

_Didn't want to leave you_

_With the wrong impression_

_Didn't want to leave you_

_With my last confession_

_Of love_

_Wasn't trying to pull you_

_In the wrong direction_

_All I wanna do is try and_

_Make a connection_

Of love 

_I need you_

_I love you_

**A/N**: Ok, I know you're gonna say I'm evil as I stopped the chapter here, but I couldn't help it. I told you you'd be shocked, or surprised... Anyway I hope you like it, so please let me know what you think and REVIEW!

Thanks a lot for reading and suggesting, Kat. What would I do without you?

And thanks again for your nice reviews regarding chapter 11…

**Laura**: Glad you like my music section. I created that website last week to make the songs available, but it doesn't work yet. I'll let you know as soon as it works, I promise! About "Daydream", it was sung by Art Garfunkel (from Simon & Garfunkel) but there was another version performed by Lovin' Spoonful (but I must say I've never heard that one…in France). Maybe you can surf the web to find a MP3 version…And glad you wrote your longest review, just for me! Wow!

**Serendipity112233**: Glad you liked the previous chapter. Sark is back for good now, are you happy? Um…and about some more syd/vaughn lovin, well, we'll see…

**Adelaide Bristow**: Wow, what a review! "Another fabulous chapter!" Wow, you made my day! Thanks for waiting impatiently for an update of this story, I'm so honored! As you can notice, action is back! And I'm sure you're excited about the next one!! But please wait, because it's not written yet! Do you really think I'm gonna make SYD AND VAUGHN END UP TOGETHER after what you've just read…hehe! I won't tell you now!

About my PERFECT English (wow, thank you), I had wonderful teachers: Madonna, The Beatles, Michael Jackson, Cure, U2, Queen… but I can't explain any further… Thanks for your support! If you want to talk to me, you've got my email, just send me something! Please!

**Pinkfluffychikon**: Nice to meet you, glad you like my story. There was more action in this chapter, do you like it? You can't watch season 3! I understand oh-so much, as I can't watch it either. Grr!

**Liz**: I hope you liked this one. And about my questions about LV, if you have information, it'll help. Thanks! I told you you'd be surprised, so how do you feel…?

**Star16**: Hey, Ryan, resting period is over, I told you, so now, what do you think?

**Ryanne**: About your question, yep, she was dreaming, but it could have been real…or not…No, I'm kidding. In fact, at the beginning, everything that happened was supposed to be a dream, but in the end, I changed my plan, so the dinner and the kiss were real…


	15. CHAP 13 Handsome Man

**Title**: A Case Of You

**Author**: S@nd

**Feedback**: sydneyvaughnmailbox@yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: Fed up with summaries, if you don't remember, read the story once again. And for those who forgot, we just stopped when Sark proposed Sydney!!!!

**A/N**: Hi, this is the 13th chapter, the longest so far. Sorry again, please do forgive me it took me so long to post it, but I was really busy, I got ill, and my beta too. Now you have it, at last so read. And don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks. S@nd.

*** - * - ***

* **CHAPTER 13 – HANDSOME MAN** *

*** - *  Previously  * - ***

_Sark looked cut to the quick. He walked to Sydney, stopped a few inches from her, looking at her straight in the eyes._

_He then bended on one knee, and took a box out of his jacket pocket._

_"Agent Bristow, would you marry me…?" he asked_.

Sydney was struck dumb with astonishment. She couldn't believe her ears. 'What!? I must be dreaming?' she thought. Sark looked at her, with a huge smile.

_Hello. Did you miss me?_

_I know I'm hard to resist_

Sydney finally gathered her wits. "Are you kidding, Sark?! Is that a joke?"

He didn't answer and stared at her, looking serious. "I'm not."

"That's a bit thick! What…what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I need you…"

_If you drop me I'll fall to pieces on you_

If you don't see me I don't exist 

"I need you to pretend you're my wife…but just for the weekend, not any longer!" he added.

Sydney sighed. She was wondering whether it was a trick or not. And she had no other choice but to accept.

"Ok, ok…". She paused. "But, if I do accept to be your…_'wife'_, can I be sure you won't kill my partner?"

Sark smiled again. "You can't, but you'll have to trust me!"

_It's hard to be humble_

_When you're so fucking big_

_Did you ever meet a sexier male chauvinist pig?_

Sydney felt her blood boil. She couldn't stand still anymore. She just wanted to punch him. "Who do you think you are, Sark? I'll NEVER. TRUST. YOU!" she was about to say.

She took a deep breath. "Never, but I have no other choice but to do what you want me to do, right?"

"Exactly! So, I guess you're okay." He concluded. "Then, _'Mrs. Sark'_, if you're willing to follow me…" he added, waving her to head to the warehouse opposite them. "Oh, once again, do you have any luggage, dear?"

"My bag's in the trunk." she answered, coldly.

"I know I should trust my _fiancée_, but…we never can tell, I don't want you to try to kill me during the flight… Did you hide a gun, knife, or something?"

Sydney burst into laugh. "If I did, do you really think I'd tell you…?" she replied, cheekily.

"Of course not, but I would find it anyway, so we'd both save time if you do tell me now…" he said, grabbing the detector a guard was just handing him.

Sydney sighed again, and reluctantly took a gun out of the back of her pants. She gave it to him, looking at him straight in the eye, irritated. She then raised her arms. The detector didn't squeal.

"Ok, you're clear, so I think we can go, now!". Just as he was saying that, the doors of the warehouse opened, and Sydney could spot a jet waiting inside.

They walked to the plane, and stopped in front of the stairs.

"Ladies first!" Sark offered.

Sydney glanced at him, and walked past him to go on board.

She arrived in the cabin, and gazed around her. The jet looked comfortable. Two flutes and a bottle of Champagne were waiting for them on a table.

Sydney reached a seat and sat down, remaining silent. Sark walked over to her and sat across from her.

"Would you like some Champagne, _darling_?"

Sydney glared at him. "Stop it! I'm not your girlfriend, I agreed to pretend I'm your wife in public, not much! There's just no one here, so you don't need to talk to me that way, okay. So leave me alone!"

"But…you accepted the deal, Ms. Bristow, let's say you're a bit worried for your partner, or tired. You better get some rest until we arrive! The journey won't be long."

"Will you finally tell me where were supposed to go?"

"Don't you really have a clue?"

Sydney stood blankly.

"Las Vegas, of course!" he said, triumphantly.

"What!" Sydney stood up, her mouth open. 'I must be having nightmares' she thought. 'That can't be true, I can't believe I'm going to Las Vegas to get married with Sark, that's improbable!' 

She then realized she was still standing when the pilot announced they were about to take off. She sat again, silent, and sighed. She had to resign herself to it. She closed her eyes, and heard the jet engines starting.

*** - * -  On a PlaNe  - * - ***

Vaughn was sitting behind a computer, next to an op tech.

"Can you locate her now?" he asked, looking worried.

"She might be on a plane too…They're moving quite fast, faster than any car…"

"Okay, okay, but where's is she exactly?" he asked, impatient.

"They're not far from Las Vegas…"

"Las Vegas! What the hell could Sark plan to do in Las Vegas!" 

 *** - * -  BacK iN SarK's jeT  - * - *** ****

'Oh, I don't know…!' Sydney said for herself, lost in her thoughts.

"Umm…" She suddenly heard someone coughing. 

She slowly rubbed her eyes, and turned to face Sark, who was standing next to her. 

"What?!" she asked defiantly, still looking angry.

She had spent the whole flight pretending she was sleeping, but she didn't sleep at all. She was listening to any noise, any of Sark's movements and she was thinking about a plan to get out of this as soon as possible. But she still hadn't found the solution as she still ignored what his plan was. And it was getting on her nerves.

"We'll land in Las Vegas in a minute or two, you better fasten your seat belt…"

She stretched herself, and looked away as she still didn't want to face him.

"Err…I have a question…" he told her.

"Ask!"

"May I call you _'Sydney'_?" he shyly asked.

"How do you think you can call your girlfriend? She mocked. "That's my first name, after all" she added, reluctantly.

"Okay, _Sydney_…" he paused, a bit awkward. That sounded strange. "As soon as we arrive, we'll drive to the Paris Las Vegas Hotel…"

'The Paris Hotel!' she repeated for herself. She couldn't believe it. She was going to that place…with Sark! She looked at the ring Vaughn gave her a few hours before. 'If only you could be there with me' she thought, tears in her eyes. 'I so often wished we could have dinner together in such a place, and now I'm about to marry Sark, and spend the weekend here when the only one I'd like to be with is...you, Vaughn! Let's hope your plan is working, and that you can track me, I need you so much!'

She sighed.

The plane finally landed. Sark stood up, and grabbed a briefcase.

"Let's go down, Sydney!" he suggested.

Sydney stood up, headed to the door, and went down the stairs. A limousine was waiting for them, once again. A guard stepped out to open the door for Sydney.

She went in and sat on the comfortable seat. Sark sat next to her, slamming the door.

"Okay, now, here's the plan!"

'At last!' Sydney thought.

"What are you expecting me to do?" she asked, impatient.

"As I told you, I really need you…"

_If you drop me I'll fall to pieces on you_

_If you don't see me I don't exist_

"I pretty easily guessed!" Sydney interrupted.

"I need you to pretend you're my wife, as we're supposed to have just got married, and we're on our honeymoon." He continued.

Sydney just nodded, waiting for him to keep explaining.

"We need to have access to a suite, but not any suite, Suite Calais…"

"Okay, but why do you need me?" she asked, still puzzled.

"First, we have to be a 'just married' couple to have the chance to spend the evening in that suite, and second, I need your help to do something…"

Sydney looked even more puzzled. "But I'm sure you won't tell me now…"

"A man can keep secrets" he said, smiling. "Just be patient!"

The limo soon stopped in front of the hotel. A guard opened the door, and Sydney went out. She looked up, amazed and speechless. It was wonderful!

Sark broke her train of thoughts, as he offered her his arms. "Are you ready,_ Mrs. Spencer_? I'm sorry, I almost forgot, my name's Jason Spencer." He added, smiling.

Sydney nodded. "Okay, what do you think about Serena? I love that first name." she asked, jokingly.

"Serena will do, here we go, Serena!"

They walked to the main entrance. Sydney couldn't believe she was there, she just had the feeling she was in France, but she was just in Las Vegas. She imagined she was with Vaughn, but she was just with Sark.

They arrived to the reception desk. The reception clerk looked up to them. Sark glanced at Sydney, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

"I booked a suite, suite Calais. I'm Mr. Spencer, Jason Spencer…" Sark told her.

The woman grabbed the register and started reading. Sark gave Sydney a squeeze. She started frowning, glared at him, and then tried to smile.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Spencer, but we can't give you Suite Calais, one of our best patrons already booked it, it's not available anymore!"

Sark's blood was boiling. He had to change his plan, and he didn't like it.

"Oh, _honey_, I'm so sorry, I really wanted you to enjoy that wonderful view…!" he told Sydney with a wink. She pretty easily understood the hint, and pretended to be utterly disappointed.

"Oh my God, you promised me the best weekend ever, you told me everything would be perfect…!" she whined.

"Would it be possible to have the suite next door, or on the upper floor?" Sark almost begged.

"Let me check!" the receptionist offered. She looked at the computer screen, her fingers drumming on the keyboard. She looked up with a shy smile. "The suite on the upper floor is available, does this suit you?"

"Is that ok for you, _honey_?" Sark asked Sydney.

"We'll take that one, then!" Sydney concluded with a sigh, still looking disappointed.

The woman smiled. "Right, how long will you stay, Sir?"

"We're here for the weekend…"

"Alright…" she replied, still typing. She started printing a page or two, and then handed Sark the electronic key. "Here you are, Sir. Please do apologize for the unpleasantness of the situation. Could you sign here?" she asked, giving him a pen and the printed document.

Sark signed, looking annoyed.

"Enjoy your stay in the Paris Las Vegas, and sorry again..."

Sark didn't answer and headed straight to the elevators. It wasn't supposed to turn that way, and the situation was getting complicated. Sydney walked next to him and stopped in front of the elevator. A couple came next to them, smiling.

Sark wrapped his arm around Sydney again, and stepped in with her as the door of elevator opened. She tried to give him a smile, and smiled to the couple. The elevator stopped and the couple went out. The door closed again.

"Hey, _'honey'_…" Sydney started.

Sark just nodded, waiting for her to keep talking.

"Hands off now! We're alone now, _honey_, no need to play!" she coldly added.

Sark sighed, and stepped back.

_Give in and love it_

_What's the point in hating me?_

"Okay, you don't like the situation. I don't like it either. But let's try to make it the least unpleasant, okay?! I didn't expect things to turn like this, so I really need your cooperation, now! As soon as I get what I want, I promise to set you free, so let's try to work together, you okay?!" he almost shouted.

The elevator dinged. Sydney sighed. "Okay, the sooner, the better!"

And so saying, she went out. Sark took the electronic key out of his pocket and stopped in front of the door. He unlocked it and waved Sydney in. She walked a few steps, and stopped, standing still in the middle of the room. She had visited many different places so far, many hotel rooms, but that one was one of the most beautiful. There was a separate seating area with a couch, some chairs, and a coffee table on the right. She spotted a bar, equipped with a sink and a refrigerator. That looked so comfortable. She walked to the bathroom, built in marble. It was simply wonderful. Not to mention the fantastic and breathtaking view from the balcony.

She then headed to the bedroom, and stopped at the doorframe. There was something she had not thought about so far. Just a simple thing, but…so important though. The bed, there was only a king-size bed in the room, and she'd have to spend the night with Sark!

She swallowed hard. Sark arrived and walked past her, to sit behind the desk. He put his briefcase on the desk, opened it and grabbed something that looked like a plan.

He looked at it, looking annoyed, and stood like this for a few minutes, thinking.

Sydney sat on the bed, and stared at him.

"You suggested we better cooperate, so…" she finally said, breaking the silence.

He looked up at her. "What do you suggest?"

"We'd go faster if you do explain me what you wanted to do, so as we can find a solution to solve your problem…"

Sark sighed. "Okay, here was the plan…." He paused. "We were supposed to spend the weekend in that suite" he said, pointing at the plan. "But now, you and I perfectly know things turned out differently. That's why I asked the receptionist whether we could have a suite not far from that one…."

"One question!" Sydney interrupted. "Why the hell do you want that suite in particular, and none other? What's so special?"

"There's…something…hidden in that room, and I need you to help me to find it."

"And what is that…'something'? What am I supposed to look for?"

"Something, hidden under the wallpaper, a drawing, in fact. We'll need to use an X-Ray device to find it."

"What is it like?"

"You'll find out as soon as you have it in front of you!"

Sydney didn't like him being so mysterious, but she knew he wouldn't tell her everything. He didn't trust her enough to do it.

"Okay, so, we don't have the key to enter that suite, right? Then I think the best solution is to go down from our balcony to the other balcony with a cord, don't you think?"

"That's quite a good idea…"

"When would you like to do it?"

"Let's try to learn about the guests. I'm sure they'll probably go out and have fun tonight, so we'll probably have time after having dinner…"

"Dinner?" Sydney repeated, almost shocked. "With you?"

"Who else could I have dinner with? Are there any other people in this room? Who do you think I'm talking about? No one else but you!" he replied. "I must say I don't trust you enough to leave you alone. And I've heard so much about the wonderful restaurant in here I can't wait to see it…."

Sydney frowned. She didn't really want to have dinner with him, but she was starving, and it was a nice place, so it would be a great pity she had dinner in their suite and didn't visit the restaurant.

"Okay" she said, reluctantly.

"Right! Go and get ready, then!" he advised her.

Sydney nodded. "Okay, give me an half hour!" she replied, heading to the bathroom.

*** - * -**

The door opened. For a few seconds, Sark stood, his mouth open. Never had he imagined his 'fiancée' could look so beautiful! 'Just a simple dress, to go to the restaurant, but what a dress, and what a woman!' he thought.

"You…you look great!" he finally managed to say.

Sydney shyly smiled, nodding. "Thank you".

"Are you ready? Can we go and have dinner?" he asked, a bit awkward.

"I'm ready". 

"Here we go, then" he concluded, opening the door. Sydney went out, and headed to the elevator, while Sark was locking the door. She pressed the button and stepped back to wait. Sark leaned against the wall, waiting.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Sark waved Sydney to go in first. She stepped in quite reluctantly. 'If only I was here with you, Vaughn!' she murmured to herself, sighing. She then stopped, her mouth open. She just couldn't believe her eyes. Was she dreaming? Had her dream come true? She just couldn't believe he was there in front of her, looking at her straight in the eye, with his oh-so familiar green piercing eyes, and a shy smile on his face. Sark went in, and she turned, so as he couldn't notice how upset she was. 

It couldn't be true, but it was. Vaughn was in Las Vegas, and just a few inches from her and from Sark! Here before her was standing…

The world's most handsome man… 

  *** END OF CHAPTER 13 ***

 TO BE CONTINUED… 

*** - *  Robbie Williams – HANDSOME MAN  * - *  **

_Hello. Did you miss me?_

_I know I'm hard to resist_

_Y'all can come and help me pick the sweetcorn out of this._

_It's hard to be humble_

_When you're so fucking big_

_Did you ever meet a sexier male chauvinist pig?_

_I'm gonna milk it till I turn it into cheese_

_Tell your babes in arms and OAP's_

_Come take a piece of me_

_If you drop me I'll fall to pieces on you_

_If you don't see me I don't exist_

_It's nice to meet you_

_Now let me go and wash my hands_

_Cause you just met the world's most handsome man_

_The world's most handsome man_

_Y'all know who I am_

_I'm still the boy next door_

_That's if you're Lord Litchfield and Roger Moore_

_If I've gone up in the world_

_Or is the world gone down on me_

_I'm the one who put the Brits in celebrity_

_Give in and love it_

_What's the point in hating me?_

_You can't argue with popularity_

_Well you could_

_But you'd be wrong_

_If you drop me I'll fall to pieces on you_

_If you don't need me I don't exist_

_You voted for me_

_Now let me see a show of hands_

_Keeping for your stands_

_Can you make me laugh and sign this autograph_

_Though it's not for me_

_Flip a grin, shake a thing, name a shame_

_Then I'm out of here_

_It's not very complicated_

_I'm just young and overrated_

_Please don't drop me I'll fall to pieces on you_

_If you don't see me I don't exist_

_It's nice to meet you_

_Now let me go and wash my hands_

_Keeping for your stands_

_Please don't drop me I'll fall to pieces on you_

_If you don't need me I don't exist_

_It's nice to meet you_

_Now let me go and wash my hands_

_Cause you just met the world's most handsome man_

_The world's most handsome man_

_The world's most handsome man_

_The world's most handsome man_

**A/N**: Hehe, I'm sure you want to know what will happen in the first confrontation between Vaughn and Sark… lol. I love those scenes with confrontations in elevators, like the one between Vaughn and Will in Season 2 …Ok, but I won't tell you about that one, sorry. Not now, you'll have to wait!

As always, please let me know what you think and REVIEW!

Thanks a lot for reading and suggesting, Kat. ;-)

And thanks again for your nice reviews. I'm glad I managed to surprise you. If you want to know about my plans for future chapters, hey, just review and I'll try to write faster!


	16. CHAP 14 I Shall Believe

**Title**: A Case Of You

**Author**: Snd

**Feedback**: sydneyvaughnmailboxyahoo.fr

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.J, Bad Robot, ABC… blablabla (you know). OK, OK, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: Fed up with summaries, if you don't remember, read the story once again. And for those who forgot, we just stopped when Sark, Sydney and Vaughn were in an elevator!!!!

**A/N**: Hi, I'm terribly sorry about the delay, but I swear I never planned to have such an accident. I feel a bit better, I can walk and drive now, and I was feeling so guilty to have you wait for me to update that I decided to post something, which is, yes, the first scene of the 14th chapter. I'll try to finish writing this chapter as soon as possible, but I'll only be on holiday on the 22nd of July, so please be patient, once again. Sorry again, please do forgive me it took me so long to update. Now just read. And don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks. Snd.

** - - **

**CHAPTER 14 – I SHALL BELIEVE**

** -   Previously  - **

_The elevator dinged and the door opened. Sark waved Sydney to go in first. She stepped in quite reluctantly. 'If only I was here with you, Vaughn!' she murmured to herself, sighing. She then stopped, her mouth open. She just couldn't believe her eyes. Was she dreaming? Had her dream come true? She just couldn't believe he was there in front of her, looking at her straight in the eye, with his oh-so familiar green piercing eyes, and a shy smile on his face. Sark went in, and she turned, so as he couldn't notice how upset she was. _

_It couldn't be true, but it was. Vaughn was in Las Vegas, and just a few inches from her and from Sark! Here before her was standing…Vaughn!_

She just couldn't believe he had risked to blow his cover and hers by being there, something serious must have happened or was about to happen, she guessed. She then started to worry, maybe Vaughn had news about Dixon. She froze.

She shook her head, and opened her eyes as wide as possible. It still wasn't a mirage. He was there. She turned for a second to see his face, to read in his eyes.

_Come to me now_

_And lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie_

_Say it will be alright_

_And I shall believe_

Vaughn just looked up shyly, and gave her a wink. Then he pressed the button. The elevator was still going up, and suddenly stopped. Vaughn stepped out, without looking back. Sydney watched him leave, till the door closed. The elevator started going up again and stopped to let them step in the lounge. The restaurant was on the left. Sark grabbed Sydney's arms, looked at her straight in the eye.

"Are you hungry?"

"It pains me to acknowledge that, but…I must say I'm pleased to be here, I'm starving" she replied, trying to smile.

Then they headed to the front entrance…

 TO BE CONTINUED… -   Sheryl Crow  - I SHALL BELIEVE  -   

_ Come to me now_

_And lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie_

_Say it will be alright_

And I shall believe 

_I'm broken in two_

_And I know you're on to me_

_That I only come home_

_When I'm so all alone_

_But I do believe_

_That not everything is gonna be the way_

_You think it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right_

_It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_And I shall believe_

_Open the door_

_And show me your face tonight_

I know it's true 

_No one heals me like you_

_And you hold the key_

_Never again_

_Would I turn away from you_

_I'm so heavy tonight_

_But your love is alright_

_And I do believe_

_That not everything is gonna be the way_

_You think it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right_

_It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly_

_You won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_I shall believe_


End file.
